Accidentally In Love
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: John and Ashley are the best of friends. Ashley's troubled relationship with Matt comes to an end. When John helps pick up the pieces, they realize their true feelings, however, they believe denial is the best way out.
1. best friends

"**Accidentally In Love."**

**Chapter 1 : best friends of course.**

Author's note : first fic with AshleyxJohn.

I hope you enjoy it and please review thanks.

The Punk Diva entered the arena with her wrestling bag in one hand, and her cell phone on the other. She was arguing with her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. The two always fought, and it was because they both were on separate brands. It didn't work out as well. He never trusted her, and always began a fight about the littlest things.

" Matt I have had enough with you okay." she told him through the phone.

_"whatever Ashley, you probably are cheating on me." _

" Are you kidding me Matt! I would never do that, I'm not like that." she said over the phone frustrated. She entered the lockeroom she shared with Torrie, and saw John and Randy chilling out. She waved hi with the phone on her shoulder.

" You need to chill, I'll talk to you later!" she finished hanging up the cell phone. She put her things down and let out a sigh.

" Fighting with Matt again?" Torrie figured. Ashley nodded and sat on the couch.

" You two seriously have some problems." Randy began looking at the Play Boy cover Girl. John nodded with the statement.

" I know, even though he gets on my nerves, I always seem to fall for him." Ashley replied. " but, he's so stupid!"

" Let me guess, he thinks your cheating on him for the tenth time." Torrie guessed.

" Yeah as usual. Why would he think that seriously. I don't do anything." The girl said.

" Your right Ashes, your like a saint." John said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes playfully.

" Oh yes, I have a halo hanging from my head." Ashley responded. John punched her arm softly and grinned.

" We hanging out tonight?" he asked. " After the show like usual."

" yeah clubbing or just getting food?" she questioned.

" lets just eat, I really don't feel like carrying a drunk Ashley to her hotel room again." John said.

" Very funny champ. Its not my fault I get hyper and drink." she defended.

" so you were hyper last week when you almost broke your leg?" John continued. She bit her lip and shrugged.

" Okay fine , so I like partying a lot what girl doesn't" she laughed.

" can we join in?" Randy asked.

" yeah sure." Ashley agreed.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my match." John said standing up and walking to the door.

" Bye Loser." Ashley said.

" Bye Dumbutt." John smiled before leaving. Randy followed him as well, leaving the two divas alone.

* * *

Ashley took her wrestling gear out and began to talk to Torrie.

" So what's going on?" she wondered. Torrie turned Raw on and turned her eyes to her best friend.

" eh, nothing much. I have no match tonight, except go out with Randy at ringside." she told her.

" oh that's good, at least you can cheer for your man." lightened up Ashley. Torrie formed a smile and patted the Blonde's back.

" You missing Matt?" . Ashley shook her head not knowing if she did miss him.

" I really don't know Torrie. I mean, Matt is amazing and I think I love him. But every time we are with each other I don't feel that spark or see the fireworks. And plus we always fight and its because I " cheat" on him. He thinks me and John are together behind has back. I mean haa, why would me and John get together. That's ridiculous." explained the diva.

" Uhm, well, Ashley, you're right with the whole Matt thing. But, you and John are really close and sometimes it looks like you two are a couple. Not that your kissing or anything but it just looks like you two are meant for each other." Torrie replied. Ashley's eyes widened at the comment.

" eww, I think of John as a best friend, I could never get with him, it would be so weird. I don't have feelings like that for him." she said.

" Okay, just letting you know what I think." Torrie sang.

* * *

With that, Ashley changed into a black and red mini skirt, a red v top that cut right near the bra line.

Over the top, she put on a long sleeve fishnets. She straightened her hair, and placed a Chain Gang black cap over her hair.

She put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and light sparkly eye shadow. She took out her earrings, and laced up her boots.

" Alright, I'll see you later, my match is up next." Ashley told Torrie as she exited the lockeroom. As she walked down the corridor, she began thinking about Matt. Before she knew it, she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up with disgust and tried to make her way through.

" excuse me." she began politely.

" you better watch yourself." Gene Snitsky responded letting her get through. She felt a could shiver rush down her spine reaching to the curtain.

_you bettah hold on tight, cuss I'm gonna love you nice, I'm gonna do it right, let me light a fire in you tonight. _

The lyrics blasted through the speakers and echoed in the large arena. Out from the curtains, came a smiling Ashley. She slapped the fan's hands and did her normal rock sign thing. She entered the ring and waited for her opponent.

_Here she comes again like good medicine, every step she takes my blood is flowing, her legs go on and on for days. _

The song came through the speakers, and Maria came through the curtains as well. She looked pretty upset.

" Maria looks a bit angry." King pointed out.

" there isn't a lot of history between the two." J.R said.

Maria entered the ring and got into Ashley's face.

" you ready to get your ass kicked?" Maria taunted.

" no miss platinum red Barbie are you?" Ashley shot back pushing Maria to the ground.

She looked at the Punk Diva and got up quickly. Both grappled on, Maria took control with a headlock. Ashley rammed her into the turnbuckle forcing her to let go. Ashley punched the diva with lefts and rights, and performed the Monkey Flip. Maria held her face, meanwhile the Punk Diva was on the top turnbuckle. She jumped and successfully landed her finisher. 1,2,3!!!!!! the referee counted. Lillian Garcia stood up proudly and announced the winner. " Your Winner by Pin fall-- Ashley!"

The referee held her hand up, she celebrated her easy one.

All of a sudden familiar music blasted through the speakers, and the same face she saw earlier came down to the ring. He slid in a looked down at the diva.

She felt frightened as this man began to laugh showing off his incredible yellow teeth. He grabbed the diva's face and puckered his lips.

Ashley managed to slap him hard on the face making him angry. She began to shake as he huffed in her face. He laughed as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

" LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the scary beast. As he lifted her up higher, a certain guy rushed to the ring and rescued the helpless diva.

She regained her posture and watched her best friend beat off Snitsky.

Snitsky left the ring fastly before he could get anymore beatings.

Ashley grabbed onto his hand and lifted it up.

There was a mixed crowd but it really didn't matter. Ashley hugged the brunette and they left the ring together.

* * *

Backstage :

" Thanks for saving me out there." she thanked.

" It was no problem. I couldn't see my best friend get choke slammed. Plus, I wouldn't have any plans for tonight if you did." joked John.

" Very funny, well I'm going to take a shower and stuff, good luck on your match loser." Ashley concluded.

" Thanks Dumbutt." John responded leaving her at her hotel room. Once she entered, smiling faces began to look at her.

" He's just my friend Torrie." she said with no emotion entering the bathroom.

* * *

**Next chapter : going out to eat, having a blast. A certain phone call could ruin everything..**

**Please review. Thanks!**


	2. fun blows

****

"Accidentally In Love."

Chapter 2 : fun at the start,and her heart got shattered at the end .

" Here is your winner, John Cena!" announced Lillian Garcia. The referee held the sweaty hand of the Champ nice and high.

John held his belt up showing it off to the mixed reaction of the fans. With that, Raw went off the air. He left the ring, and

walked back to his locker room. As he entered the room, he took a sip of his water bottle and threw his belt in his gym bag.

He quickly took a shower, and got changed into some dark jean shorts and a black Mitchell and ness tee shirt. He put on

his normal black chain gang cap. " KNOCK KNOCK!!".

" Come on in." John called out tying his pumps.

" Hey man." greeted Randy.

" Hey dude, you ready to go?" asked the Champ standing up.

" Yep, lets go check if these the girls are ready." commented Randy.

" I know they take forever to get ready." John replied. The Legend Killer nodded as the two men exited the door and made

their way to the girl's lockeroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley was just finishing her makeup, and Torrie was done doing her hair.

" Okay! I'm done!" Torrie began happily putting the finishing touches on her hair. She straightened her hair,

and put half of it back with a butterfly clip.

" wow Torrie you look so hot!" Ashley told her best friend. The Boise Native was wearing a jean mini skirt, a black lacey top,

and black high heel sandals. The self proclaimed Dirty Diva, on the other hand, had on some light ripped capris, and a black tank top with a sliver skull in the middle. She slipped on her black fuzzy boots and kept her curly hair down.

" thanks, I gotta look for my man." hinted Torrie.

" I'm sure Randy will go crazy when he sees you." laughed Ashley.

" I think I will go crazy!" Randy interrupted entering the locker room. The divas turned around and faced the Legend Killer and The Champ.

" hey sweetie" Torrie said giving Randy a light kiss on the cheek.

" Hey loser." Ashley spoke. John smiled and walked over to her.

" Hi Dumbutt." John responded.

" So you ready to go? I'm starving." Ashley started rubbing her stomach.

" me too." Torrie agreed.

" Alright, lets go." John said before the whole group left the arena. They jumped into John's escalade and drove off to a nearby diner.

* * *

Once they reached the diner, they ordered their drinks and food.

" Wow John I can beat you in a arm wrestling contest." Ashley said in a confident tone. John rolled his eyes and put his arm in the position.

" Lets go then." He replied. Ashley nodded and put her arm out and met hands with him.

" Okay, 1,2,3" counted of the Punk Diva. She tried as hard as she could, but John's power took her hand down.

" OW! you hurt my hand!" she joked moving her hand.

" very funny Ashes. I told you can't overpower the Champ!" he answered.

" I know I can beat you in a thumb wrestling contest." she figured.

" No you can't I'm the king of thumb wrestling." John replied sticking his hand out in the thumb position.

Ashley did the same and counted off 1 2 3!!!!. Ashley put on a good fight for the win.

" nana nana I beat you!" she teased stick her tongue out.

" no fair, I wasn't ready." lied the blue eyed cutie.

" yeah sure. don't feel embarrassed you got beaten by a girl." laughed the Playboy Cover Girl.

" You're a girl?" teased John. Ashley playfully smacked his head and let out a laugh.

" wow and I thought you were my best friend." she reported with a dramatic face. John let out a laugh,

and so did Ashley. The food came along, and was eaten.

" So Randy, you're versing John for the belt?" Torrie asked in between bites.

" Yep, so be ready John, I'm coming out for you." warned the Legend Killer.

" You know I'm always ready man, want some come get some." reassured the eleven month WWE champion.

" Okay, we paid this time, so lets go." Torrie and Ashley said in a loud tone.

" thanks girls!" the two men chanted before they left.

They left the diner and went to the nearest park.

The two blonde divas skipped down the path and then went their separate ways.

Randy and Torrie went to sit under a tree. However, Ashley and John decided to swing on the swings. As the two swung high,

they began to talk. Ashley sensed something was going to happen, she tried to shrug it off but it was still in the back of her mind.

" You okay?" John began bringing Ashley back into the world.

" Yeah I just kinda zoned into another planet." she chuckled.

" What you thinking about?" he asked her.

" ehh, you know, Matt and shit. He just gets me all the time, and it bothers me. I have strong feelings for him, but he thinks otherwise. All because I'm on a different wrestling schedule he thinks I'm one of those girls who will bang a guy behind his back." she revealed.

John nodded at the upset diva. He really didn't like her going out with Matt Hardy. He never treated girls right, except Lita. She was his world. now after losing her, he went to find someone who resembled her style. But, Ashley was different, she actually had a full heart and was something not a lot of girls are. John didn't like seeing her suffer so much. It killed him, maybe a bit of jealously? But he actually never pictured Ashley y as his girlfriend. Did he ever think about it? Of course. But Matt beat him to her. He settled for a great friendship. Ashley and John were always joking around and having a great time. It was as if they really were a couple. But it wasn't like that. They were just a girl and a boy who had one hell of a friendship.

" Don't mind him, he's just acting stupid. He should know you ain't bangin anyone. I know your not that kind of girl Ashes. Don't pay attention to what he says. he needs to wipe his mouth with toilet paper because too much shit is coming out of his mouth." John told her.

She let out a laugh and smiled at her friend.

" Thanks John." she thanked. "want to have a swing contest?"

" Bring it on." he agreed.

The two swung themselves high and then jumped off. Ashley landed on top of the Champ with her hands on his chest.

" Ouch, Damn John your chest is so hard!" she complained.

" not my fault my chest isn't squishy like yours." he smiled looking at her boobs then face.

" I think it was a tie." she giggled as she stood up regaining her posture.

" Can you help me up?" he asked in a baby voice. She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the ground.

" thank you!!" he thanked loudly. The two decided to walk around, and find Randy and Torrie. They spotted the couple making out under the tree. John and Ashley quietly sat next to them and began moaning.

" Randy please don't have an orgasm." Torrie said in between kisses.

" I'm not you are." he replied.

" No I'm not!" she said stopping the kiss and noticed the two Raw wrestlers laughing their asses off.

" You two have no lives." commented the Legend Killer.

" Excuse me Mr. Soft Lips." Ashley burned. " Its not our fault we wanna go back to the hotel."

" Okay, okay. lets go." an annoyed Torrie answered getting up.

The four raced into the car and stormed to the hotel.

* * *

They entered to Torrie and Ashley's hotel. John and Randy sat on the floor and set up the ps2 smack down vs. raw 07 game. Torrie and Ashley sat on the couch and watched Randy and John fight each other.

" John let me get up!" whined the third generation Orton.

" No way, I'm beating the shit out of you!" John said in a confident tone. Ashley shook her head and covered John's eyes.

" What the hell!" he yelled as he tickled Ashley. She began laughing uncontrollably and let go.

" great you made me lose!!" he whimpered in a fake cry.

" Awe I'm so sorry!" she said in a baby tone. As John brought up his signature smirk, Ashley's phone went off " Pressure" by Paramore rang through the room.

" Excuse me." she excused her self and went to the other room.

* * *

" Hello?"

" _Ashley, its Matt." _

" hey honey what's up?"

" _nothing, but I can't take it anymore."_

" what are you talking about?"

" well, I want to break up."

" what!! Why??"

" _My consciences has been killing me, and I have something to confess."_

" Please Matt, don't say it! I know what your going to say."

" _I've been cheating on you for the past three months." _

" How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special!" She began to cry as she heard the words escape Matt's mouth.

" _I don't know Ashley, we were never with each other, and I needed someone."_

" Oh let me guess a fuck toy!! Matt, go with her and don't bother me! I can't believe you!"

" _Ashley Baby"_

" Don't you dare call me baby, I'm not your baby!!" she screamed in a raspy voice. The attention from the main hotel room was directed to the opposite room Ashley was in.

" _Calm down! its not my fault you didn't care for me."_

" Matt you have to be kidding me! I cared for you so much. you don't know how much it killed me being away from you."

" _yeah sure, you had your little friend John."_

" Yes I did, to help me not go crazy without you being here. He's one of the best friends I've ever had."

_" Ashley, I know you cheated on me too."_

" I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! I am not like that! But you are! you cheated on me for three months!!" she yelled crying

" _I'm so sorry. I hope you feel better soon. Get your life together" _

" You better be and my life is together you low life son of a bitch. BYE!" Ashley finished.

She sat on the wall and put her hands on her face. She began to cry thinking about what just happen. She felt a wall build between her and Matt a while ago, but she thought it could have broken and that they could go through it. Matt meant everything for her, and now he was gone. He cheated on her after accusing her of doing it. She never expected this to happen. She thought Matt was the one. She figured they would be together for ever in a way. Now it disappeared the relationship. It was officially over.

" Ashley?" John began in a low tone. The tear stained diva looked up and began to cry even more. John sat next to her and hugged the diva close.

" Its okay, its okay." he whispered trying to calm her down.

" no its not John! he cheated on me." she cried.

John's eyes widened and he felt anger rise up. He couldn't think of Matt cheating on this beautiful diva. One thing was for sure, he did and now Ashley was heartbroken. John hated seeing his friend crying like this. He hated Matt even more for causing it. John hugged Ashley tightly and held her until she calmed herself down.

* * *

Please review. thanks for all of you who reviewed the first chapter.

Hope you like this one! xx-Michelle


	3. Lean On Me

**" Accidentally In Love." **

Chapter 3 : Lean on me.

" John how could he do this to me!" cried a heartbroken Ashley. John shook his head and continued to hug the Punk Diva.

" He's a son of a bitch, who didn't know what he had." John told her. "He lost something very special, he's going to regret cheating on you."

" I know but, he had the nerve to say I was cheating on him." she continued.

" He's a dumbass Ashes, is this fucking low life worth your tears?" He asked looking at the teary eyed diva. Her makeup was all runny and her face was tear stained.

"I thought he was the one John, he made me feel so special and his one and only girl. I guess I was wrong" She said in a low tone.

" Trust me, in this world their is someone who will complete you, a person who you set your eyes on and have this instinct they can be yours forever. That guy is somewhere out there in this crazy world. You'll find your other half, and be happy." he replied.

She nodded at the mini speech John just gave her.

" I guess so." she mumbled.

" Good, now stop crying, I hate seeing you cry, it makes me depressed." The Brunette finished helping her up from the floor. She let out a small laugh and smiled.

" I love that smile." John complimented wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She walked next to him and entered the main room. Torrie instantly got up from the couch and pulled John off Ashley. She jumped on her best friend and gave her a hug.

" Are you okay?" she questioned.

" Yes, I'll be fine." Ashley sighed stroking her hair.

" Good, I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Matt. When I see him, he's going to have a handprint on his cheek." warned the Boise Native.

" And a broken jaw." added The Legend Killer.

" Thanks guys, I'm gonna head for a shower then to sleep." She said in a raspy voice. She hugged Randy, and then John.

" Want to go to the gym with me tomorrow?" John asked her.

" Yeah sure, call me when you wake up so, I can get ready and stuff." she agreed before giving him a hug.

" Bye Randy, Bye Loser." she finished entering the bathroom.

" Bye Dumbutt." John responded.

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror and saw her makeup all messed up and her hair pretty sloppy. She shook her head and tears dared to fall out of her eyes.

" Come on Ash, get yourself together." she thought. " Damnit! Matt meant everything to you. He was the one for you!!" She let out a huge cry and covered her mouth.

She knew Matt was stupid and wasn't worth her tears. But it was hard not to cry when someone you had a relationship for five months broke up with you. He meant the world to her and she thought she meant the same to him. She wondered how long he was cheating on her. She recaptured herself and stopped crying. She stripped her clothes off, and entered the shower. Feeling the hot water hit her body, felt so good. After finishing her shower, she brushed her teeth and wrapped herself in a towel. Exiting the shower, she slipped on some gray sweat pants, and a black hoodie. She brushed her blonde with Black streaked hair and fell on the bed. She fell asleep right away with the thoughts of what just happened in the back of her mind.

_

* * *

_

The bright sun hit against the window making the room bright.

RIING RINNG!! Her sidekick three rang.

Ashley squirmed in her bed and reached out for her cell phone.

" Hello?" she murmured in a groggy voice.

" _Ashes?" _John said through the phone .

" What's up?"

_" Uhm, get ready, we're gonna head to the gym in about twenty minutes."_

" alright see you then." she concluded hanging up her phone. With that, she got out of bed and brushed her teeth and face. After that, she put on some gray booty shorts, a hot pink sports bra, over it she put on a a white tee shirt. She slipped on her white gym sneakers and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Finally, she applied a touch of black eyeliner.

She packed some extra clothes, two icy water bottles, her green ipod nano, and a towel. Once she finished, she sat on the couch and fooled around with her sidekick three.

Knock Knock!!!!. Ashley walked to the door and opened it to reveal a prepared John.

" Ready to go?" he asked.

" Yupp, lets go." The Punk Diva assured as the two left to the gym. As they made it to the gym, the two went to some running machines. The two went on the ones next to each other.

" So.. how you feeling?" began the WWE Champion.

" Uhm, a little better." Ashley stated. John looked away and turned back to see Ashley taking her shirt off.

" Whoa! Why are you stripping in front of all these people!" he said in a joking matter.

" Its not my fault, everyone loves this body." she teased.

" nah everyone thinks the body under my shirt is amazing and better then yours." argued John.

" Excuse me Cena, but the last time I checked you didn't have these." Ashley debated cupping her boobs. John stared at them for a tiny five seconds before looking back at her face.

" True, those do knock everyone's socks off." he agreed. The Dirty Diva rose an eyebrow and let out a giggle.

" How would you know?" she questioned.

" B-Because, uh, th-they look nice okay. your boobs are hot!." he stuttered. Ashley laughed at the red faced wrestler

" thanks Loser, that means a lot." she thanked in a joking matter.

" haha, little awkward comment." John told her.

" You think?" she sarcastically said putting her earphones on. She listened to the song " All Around Me" by Flyleaf.

John ran his machine as he saw Ashley do full speed. He shook his head and saw her banging hers to the beat of the music coming through the earphones. As the time went up, John got off his machine and went to the weights. On the other hand, Ashley went to an abb builder machine. Once John finished his weights, he went out to look for Ashley. He found the sweaty diva on doing one hand pushups.

" Hey Ashes, wanna go down to the ring right over there?" suggested John.

" Oh yeah sure lets go." she agreed standing up. The two entered the wrestling room, and slid into the ring. Ashley stretched herself out and saw John do the same.

" Okay so what are we going to do?" questioned John.

" Lets do one vs. one. Me vs. you." Ashley told him. The Champ shook his head disapproving.

" Wow is the Champ scared to be beaten by a girl?" taunted the Punkie.

" No, I just don't want to hurt you." he said nicely.

" I don't care if you hurt me, and plus this is for practice. come on please?" she persuaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

" Fine but only since those eyes kill me." he accepted.

" Okay ready. 1 2 3" counted off the diva.

The two grappled which had Ashley take control with a headlock. John managed to get out of it and flipped Ashley to the ground. She quickly got up and speared John to the turnbuckles. She exchanged lefts and rights to the Champ's abdomen. She monkey flipped him to the ground and went for the pin. 1 ,2 ! kick out by Cena. He got up and smiled at the diva.

" Are you sure you want to continue?" John questioned.

" Definitely." she said with confidence.

The two grappled, John threw her to the rope and knocked her down with his normal shoulder block. He performed the five knuckle shuffle and landed it. As Ashley got up a little woozy, John lifted her up for the FU. She began to laugh before getting hit with the FU! John pinned the diva for the win. She held her aching back and felt a slight pain.

" Ouch!" she mumbled. He sat beside her and helped her sit up.

" You okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

" Yeah I'm fine, just hit the wrong spot of my back." she replied.

" Sorry Ashes, I didn't mea-"

" John don't worry about it, I challenged you and you beat me so, good job." she congratulated putting her hand out. Instead, John took her and pulled her into a soft hug . Ashley laughed before breaking free from the hug. She took out her water bottle and poured on her face and drank it.

" Very thirsty?" he questioned grabbing his own water bottle.

" Yes I was, and hot." she responded.

" Conceited much?" he chuckled. The Blonde smirked and playfully slapped his arm.

" I'm not conceited." she said.

" I know, you don't like showing off your beautyness." he pointed out posing like a girl.

" haha, I'm going to the showers, meet me out here." she concluded exiting the Women's lockeroom at the Gym. Ashley went into the showers and washed off all the sweat in her body and hair. She dried herself off with her towel, and got changed into some light ripped blue jeans, a black tank top, with yellow stars spilled as a design. She placed on her black nikeys and her yellow Von Dutch cap over her wet hair. She re did her makeup, some black eyeliner and light pink eye shadow...

Once leaving the lockeroom, she saw John standing their waiting in his usual clothes, green camo shorts, a dark brown tee shirt, white pumps, and green cap.

She smiled holding her gym bag.

" Lets go get a bite to eat." John offered.

" Yeah, I'm starving." agreed the diva.

" Okay lets go." he said. With that, the two best friends left the gym and climbed into John's car.

" Can I turn the radio on?" she wondered placing her hand on the radio.

" Go ahead, but please no chick songs!" he accepted with one condition.

Ashley flickered through the channels and stopped on the song " Ay Bay Bay" by Hurricane Chris.

" I love this song." she said bopping her head to the beat.

" Where do you want to eat?" he questioned lowering the music.

" It doesn't matter, you decide." she left the decision on him. He parked the car and the two got out.

" Cool, The Four Star Diner." she complimented nicely.

" I love this place." John told her as he opened the door for her. He asked for a table for two and the uniform dressed woman got them a table of two. The best friends sat across from each other and searched through the menus.

" Hey I'm Alexa, would you like anything to drink?" she began taking out her notebook and pen.

" Yeah Can I have a coffee please?" he said in a nice tone.

" I'll take a raspberry Iced tea." Ashley followed. With that, the waitress left to get the drinks.

" What are you going to get?" Ashley questioned.

" Hmm, I don't know probably will get a Caesar wrap, and French fries." John answered. " How about you?"

" haha, the same as you!" she laughed. Alexa came back with the drinks and was prepared to take their ordered.

" What can I get you to eat?" she wondered.

" I will have the four star lunch plate , and she will have the same." ordered John. Alexa smirked and put the order down.

" Thank you." She thanked leaving John and Ashley.

The Diva Search Winner gazed outside the window and saw the disgusting memories of her dead relationship. She saw Matt and some skimpy girl together laughing away feeding each other food. She hated thinking about it again, but she just couldn't help it. She thought about how her relationship with the Hardy Boy ending in a blink of an eye. She least expected it to happen. The Blonde couldn't believe she gave up her time with a ignorant, selfish man. even though he made her feel special, the feeling she longed for no one had given it yet. Her eyes began to well up with tears thinking that one guy who would give that feeling to her will never appear.

" ASHES!" John interrupted her thoughts.

" Huh?" she responded rubbing her eyes.

" You alright, I saw you thinking hard." he said grabbing her hand.

" Yeah I'm good." she stated stroking her hair with the opposite hand. John grinned and locked his blue eyes with the other blue sets.

" Here's your food!!" a perky Alexa finished handing them each plate. The two ate their lunch plates and paid the check.

Once finishing their breakfast the two entered the car.

" Thanks for breakfast" thanked the WWE diva.

" No problem. now what do you feel like doing?" asked John. Ashley shrugged her shoulders with no idea.

" I don't know." He rubbed his chin and started the car. They drove off with only John knowing where they were heading.

* * *

" Where are we going?" she began glancing at the Champ.

" You'll see." he answered. she nodded and listened to the song " Pressure." by Paramore.

" Okay we're here." concluded John shutting the car off. Ashley got out of the car and saw themselves standing in front of a beach.

" The beach?"

" Yeah, lets just take a walk or something." offered John.

" Sure." she accepted taking off her shoes and socks.

The best friends walked near the water and began to talk.

" Have you ever gotten a feeling that you would never meet the person your meant to be with?" began the Dirty Diva. The Raw superstar nodded and readjusted his cap.

" Yes, after my horrible relationship from the past, I thought I could never find my other half." John explained. " But, you got to remember, there is always someone who wants to see you fall, keep your head up high, and you'll find that person. I am keeping my head up high and I know I will find that girl, as you will find that guy."

" John, you been watching Oprah?" questioned Ashley.

" Funny Dumbutt." he replied splashing water on her.

" Ahh! What was that for!" she screeched.

" For making fun of my advice." John said splashing more water on. She glared at John and pushed him into the water. He looked up at the chuckling diva.

" Look Now I'm all wet." John pointed out in the water.

" Well no shit Sherlock." answered Ashley getting close to the ocean. John walked over to her and pulled her by the waist. She let out a small scream and a loud laugh.

" Thanks for getting me back." she laughed shaking off her hair in the water.

" No problem, look out!!" he warned as a huge wave crashed on them. Ashley got up with her wet hair in the front of her face, and her clothes soaked.

" Jesus!!!" she sighed getting out of the ocean. John did the same. The two walked alongside each other near the edge of the tide.

" lets race." began Ashley.

" Okay to where?" he questioned. She pointed to the sign near the entrance. The two got themselves ready to race.

" Ready, Set GO!!!" yelled John.

The punk diva sprinted as fast as she could while John ate her dust. She touched the sign and breathed heavy. She lifted her arms up in victory and stuck her tongue out at John.

" I beat you!!" she showed off. The Champ motioned his head agreeing lifting up the winner. He put her up on his shoulders and continued on their beach walk.

" I feel like the Great Khali." she joked.

" you're his height now." he told her holding on to her legs.

" what time is it?" she questioned. John took a look at his watch and it read 7:27.

" Its about 7:30." he replied.

" I spent the whole day with a loser." she teased.

" I've spent a whole day with a Dumbutt." he fooled putting her back down on the sand. He sat next to her and the two watched as the sunset came down.

" This is so amazing." she quietly confirmed. " I have never seen a sunset go down live."

John set his eyes on the beautiful Blonde next to him. He saw the softness in her eyes and the delicate warm smile appear but soon fade. She stood up and wiped the sand off her clothes and hands.

" Lets go. " she gulped helping John up.

" Yeah we better head out." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. As the reached the car, they zoomed off to the hotel. Ashley looked out at the ominous dark sky and dived into thoughts. John stopped the car in the parking lot and exited the car with Ashley.

They entered the hotel, and entered his room instead of hers. She sat on the couch and waited for John. He came back from the room with one of his hoodies and a pair of gray boxers.

" Here put this on so you aren't cold." offered the Champ handing her the clothes. She got up and entered the bathroom. She slipped on the gray boxers and the black hoodie. She kept her damp hair down and washed her face. The Dirty Diva left the bathroom and went back into the room John was at. She sat next to him and felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. She put her feet up on the couch as the two best friends watched " The Gridiron Gang."

" I'm so exhausted." thought the Punk. She felt her eyes drop down shut, and a force kept them that way. As John watched the movie he felt Ashley's head hit on his chest softly. He glanced down and saw Ashley sleeping peacefully. He smiled and tucked a small piece of her hair behind her ear. He looked at the time it read only 9:30.

" Its so early." he thought. " Eh, well I'm still very tired. I guess Ashley was too. She looks so pretty. Wait what?"

John picked the diva up bridal style and placed her down on the bed. He covered her up with the covers and kissed her forehead. He took an extra pillow and cover and put himself on the sofa. He felt his eyes feel heavy and tired.

" I hope Ashes feels better, she's amazing." he thought. " Weird?". John fell asleep in a knock out thinking about his best friend.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter.

please review thanks yyouu.


	4. its time to have fun

**Accidentally In Love. **

Chapter 4 : Its time to have fun.

The Dirty Diva shuffled around the comfy bed and scrunched her eyes facing the sun. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the place she was at. She spotted John in the opposite room sleeping like a baby. She grinned and took a look at the time. It read 12:30 PM. She opened her eyes widely and stroked her blonde hair. She got out of the bed and fixed it up. She walked over to the couch John was sleeping in and laid next to him. She held in her laughter and placed her head on his chest. She felt him move and she immediately closed her eyes as if she were asleep. The WWE Champ wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and pulled her closer. The Punk smirked and decided to poke fun at the Champion. Ashley turned around and to face John's chest and face. She pinched his cheeks and wobbled them. She moved his head his up and down. All of a sudden, she felt a force push her off the sofa. Her jaw dropped as she sat on the floor. Before she knew it, she let out a loud laugh. John opened his eyes slowly and glared at the red faced laughing Blonde.

" What's so funny?" he mumbled. She continue to laugh moving her legs up and down fastly.

" You never feel anything when you sleep." she laughed moving up to the Champ.

" And that's funny why?" he yawned.

" Well your cute little cheeks are so much fun to play with." she replied sitting next to him. He leaned up and looked at his watch. It read 12:50.

" Damn!!" he mumbled rubbing his head. " Its one."

" Oh I know, I woke up like 20 minutes ago." she responded.

" Then why didn't you wake me up!" John questioned. Ashley pinched his cheeks as if he were a little boy meeting his aunt.

" Because you look so adorable sleeping with your thumb in your mouth." fooled The Playboy Cover Girl.

" I don't sleep with my thumb in my mouth." John said as he stood up.

" How would you know?" she answered.

" Because I know." he mumbled grabbing his cell phone. He read a text message sent by Randy about a half hour ago.

_John, we're all heading down to Lillian's house and to her pool. You know where she lives right? Like five minutes away from the hotel. _

_So if you wanna come, just go to her house aight. peace man, Rands. _

" Ash, wanna head down to Lillian's house today. They all went down to her house to chill at her pool." John called out to the Dirty Diva.

" Yeah sure, I just have to go to my hotel room and get my shit." she agreed grabbing all her things.

" Okay, I'll get you in like fifteen minutes." John told her as she left the room. Ashley entered her hotel room and saw Torrie headed out already.

Ashley sighed and took a quick shower. After getting out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Ashley put on a sky blue two piece with white skulls featured. Over her bathing suit, she put on a white tank top, and her light blue board shorts. She slipped on her black flip flops. The Punk put her hair up in a high ponytail, and put on some waterproof black eyeliner, and mascara. She grabbed a black towel, extra clothes, toiletries, and her cell phone and put it all in a bag.

Just in time, their was a knock on the door. Ashley opened the door to reveal John dressed in black swim shorts, a gray tee shirt, black cap, and his own bag.

" Lets go." John proclaimed. With that, Ashley grabbed her stuff and shut the door behind her. The two drove off to the Latina's house quickly as lightning.

_Lillian's House _

" Torrie, have you heard anything from Ashley?" asked the concerned singer.

" No, the last time I heard of her was Monday." she responded to the girl's who were crowded all together. However all the guys were in the pool swimming around.

" I hope she's alright." Mickie said.

" She probably is, she with John." Torrie told them. All the girls awed at the response.

" Aww that's so cute, you know they do make a sweet couple." Candice commented grabbing an Oreo cookie.

" Yeah, I hate it when two people are clueless they are meant to be with each other." continued Lillian.

" Hey guys!!" Ashley interrupted joining the group of girls who jumped in with hugs.

" Where the fuck have you been young lady!!!" Torrie asked her in an upset tone.

" I hung out with John yesterday and stayed over his place." she explained rationally.

" Did you do anything with him." blurted the former Psycho.

" No we did not do anything. Me and him are just friends!" repeated the Dirty Diva quietly. All the girls nodded at the Dirty Diva.

" You Bring your bathing suit?" asked Candice

" Yes I did, I'm wearing it right now." Ashley replied taking off her tank top and board shorts.

" Oh my god that's such a pretty bathing suit!" Mickie said in a nice tone

" Thanks, now can you make some room, I would like to get a little tan." She said making her way next to Mickie and Torrie. The five girls laid on beach chairs with the sun hitting their well toned bodies.

_Meanwhile..._

" Yoo what's up?" John greeted taking his shirt off revealing his toned stomach, hat, and sneakers.

He jumped into the pool and chilled with Randy, Lashley, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, and Kenny.

" So what did you do yesterday?" questioned a curious Lashley.

" I chilled with Ashley at the gym and stuff." John said. The guys smiled like Cheshire cats.

" You do anything because I heard from my girlfriend that she slept over your hotel room." hinted Randy. John shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" No we didn't do anything, man she is just my friend and you know that." John answered. " She fell asleep at my room and that's it."

" Okay, I believe you, changing the subject look at the girls." Randy replied.

" Lets get them in here." Paul London suggested.

" Hold on, I'll get Ashley in here." John said getting out of the pool. He walked over to the tanning divas and began to speak.

" Who wants to go in the pool?" he asked in a positive tone. The divas looked at the Champ and closed there eyes again.

" Fine, Ash, wanna come in?" John wondered.

" No thanks, I would rather tan and talk with the girls." she disagreed.

" Too bad you're going in." John told her as he lifted her up. She struggled to get out of his grip, but before she knew it, she joined the other men in the pool.

" What the fuck! You are so mean!!" screamed the diva. Everyone laughed at the angry Play Boy Cover. John cannon balled into the pool and swam over to the Blonde.

" I'm Sorry will you forgive me?" John asked giving her the puppy dog lip and eyes. Ashley smiled and as she went in to hug him, she ducked his head underwater. All of a sudden his strength pushed her back under the water. She popped up and hugged John. All the remaining divas sitting on the chairs awed at the two. Ashley rolled her eyes at the expressions of her friends.

" What was that for?" he said in cute tone.

" For being an idiot." she laughed. All of a sudden, she heard about four more splashes hit the water. She turned and saw her friends in the water angry at the four men who caused it.

" RANDY KEITH ORTON!" screamed a frustrated Torrie Wilson. Randy shrugged worried as he saw the fire in his girlfriend's eyes.

" I'm sorry sweetie, don't hurt me!" he begged backing away from the Boise Native.

" They are such a cute couple." screeched Ashley. " I can't wait for me to be like they are."

" Me either." John thought staring at the lovely diva with dazing eyes.

" John you alright?" Ashley said waving her hand in his face.

" Yeah I'm good." he recaptured himself.

" Hey who wants to play Chicken!!" offered Bobby Lashley.

" Lets play." The Punk Diva told John walking to the group.

" Alright pick partners." Lashley continued grabbing onto Lillian's hand.

" RANDY!!" yelled Torrie jumping on his back. Candice picked Paul London, and Mickie picked Kenny.

" John your my partner." declared the Blonde Bombshell. John nodded with a smile.

" I don't have a partner." Brian said holding his hand up.

" Do you want to play?" asked Candice.

" No Not really, I don't feel like holding one of you chicks up in the air." he joked.

" Well then stop complaining." Ashley replied. Brian stuck his tongue out at her and smirked sitting on the edge of the pool chilling.

" Okay its a tournament, we have four couples, Mickie and Ken vs. Torrie and Randy." Brian explained. " After them goes John and Ashley vs. Candice and Paul."

The two couples got themselves in the " Chicken " position and on the mark of three they began to fight.

" 1,2,3!!" counted Brian. Candice and Torrie began fighting hard, but at the end Torrie threw Candice down in the water.

" John your strong right?" questioned Ashley fiddling her fingers. John shook his head sarcastically.

" No I'm not strong, I just have this amazing body because I was born with it."

" Don't throw roses at yourself Cena, and I know that was a stupid question." Ashley responded.

" you ready." he said pumped up.

" Yeah, hold me tight okay?" she assured.

" Don't worry I won't let go of you." he confirmed before dunking his head underwater. Ashley put her legs on John's shoulders, as soon as he came up from the water she felt like the Great Khali.

" You ready John and Ashley, you ready Candice and Paul?" Brian refereed.

" Yeah we are." The four stated as they were face to face.

" 1,23!!" he counted off. Candice really didn't fight a hard fight, Ashley tumbled her down fast.

" Stay like that, Randy and Torrie lets go." ordered Brian. Torrie and Randy got themselves set up and faced John and Torrie.

" You're going to lose Massaro." taunted Torrie.

" Not on my watch Wilson." shot back Ashley.

" Cena, I'm gonna come out winning here like I am at Summer Slam when I capture your belt." Randy said in a taunting his contender.

" First Orton, the girl on my shoulders is a fighter and will beat the one on yours, second bring everything you got because their is no way your coming out of Summer Slam alive and with my belt." John replied in a serious tone.

" 1,2,3!!" Brian yelled as the two divas brought it out on each other. Ashley grabbed Torrie's legs and tried to get her down. On the other hand, Torrie reversed the grab and pulled Ashley's hair. She yelped before pushing Torrie hard and John did the same to Randy. The couple fell into the water hopeless in winning.

" And your Champions Ashley and John!!" announced Brian

" Hold on you forgot about us!!" Lashley argued with Lillian on his shoulders.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry!!" apologized the former tag team champion. " You are gonna verse John and Ashley."

The two best friends nodded in agreement as they met Lashley and Lillian in the center of the pool.

" 1,2,3!!!" Brian repeated. Ashley and Lillian fought hard, but with a strong push in the mid section, The Punk diva took the win.

" And still your Champions, John and Ashley." Brian yelled once again. Ashley got of of John's shoulders and held his hand up.

" Right here baby!!" she responded with a bright smile. The divas laughed and so did the men. The gang continued to have a fun time in the pool with lots of laughter.

After the pool, everyone got dried off, put their clothes on, and entered Lillian's house to eat. After they ate a fabulous Latin Dinner, they all sat in a circle. Girls with the girls, guys with the guys.

" So what are we going to do, just sit here?" Mickie began confused. Candice had a different idea, she had an empty beer bottle in hand and placed it in the center of the circle.

" Lets be thirteen again, lets play a game, spin the bottle." she offered. The gang agreed with the game, however they had to make a few things clear.

" Okay, there are no exceptions meaning, whoever it lands on you have to kiss." ordered Torrie. " So Randy if it lands on Brian, I kiss him and you don't get jealous and beat the living shit out of him.

" same goes for you Kenny." Mickie cleared up.

" Well lets begin!!" Candice ended spinning the bottle. It landed on Brian Kendrick. She smirked planting a soft kiss on the lips. Next was Torrie, she spun the bottle and it stood in front of a huge Bobby Lashley. They gave each other a small peck on the lips. Paul spun the empty beer bottle and it landed on the one and only Latina, Lillian. She kissed the other tag team partner on the lips fast before taking her seat back. Mickie was up next, her turn landed on her fiancée.

" YAY!! Kenny!" she screeched grabbing him for a long, tender kiss. Ashley was up next, the bottle was spun and it stopped on none other than the WWE Champion John Cena. Ashley's eyes popped as she began to speak.

" Do I have to. i mean it was really Randy's turn so he should get to kiss John. I really don't want to kiss anyone."

" No exceptions sweetie." Torrie sang.

" Bu- But, I don't want to play girls. Come on you know I can't play. I refu-" John grabbed her head and pulled her in for a soft, steamy kiss. Ashley was taken back by his actions, however she kissed back for what seemed like forever. The Champ pulled away from the kiss and smirked sitting back down on his seat.

" There now you can shut your mouth." John finished.

" Sorry about me rambling, there its done and over with." Ashley continued keeping small glances at the brunette. The game stopped after the whole small scene Ashley made. They decided to just keep talking and having some laughs.

" John your such an asshole." laughed Ashley.

" It is not my fault Randy needed some sense knocked into him." he replied.

" not with a bottle hit on my head!" complained the Legend Killer. John grinned shrugging his shoulders.

" I was drunk too okay." admitted the eleven month champion.

" Look at the time." Ashley said looking at her cell phone. " I better go, I have some things to do tomorrow."

" I'll drive you too, I got an early flight tomorrow." offered John grabbing his things.

" Okay then, thanks Lillian for inviting us to your house, I'll see you Monday or something." Ashley thanked hugging her friend.

" Thanks Lil, I'll see you guys later." John continued.

With that, the pair left the house and made their way to the hotel. Their was an awkward silence between the two.

" We had a fun time." he broke the silence.

" Yeah it was, especially in the pool." replied the Punk.

" We are amazing at Chicken." commented the West Newbury Native.

" I know we are the Champs." she smiled. John parked the car and they got out of the car. The two entered the hotel and went to Ashley's room.

" Thanks for taking me back." she started.

" No problema, We had a sweet time." he stated.

" yes we did, I'll see you later." she told him giving him a small hug.

" Bye Dumbutt."

" Bye Loser." finalized Ashley making her way into her hotel room. She put her stuff down and threw herself on the couch.

" I can't believe John kissed me. Wow!" she thought. " I think I heard a choir. nah!"

* * *

thank for all you supporters. hope you liked this chapter.

please review, give me some comments & ideas if you like.

xx - Michelle.


	5. Randy vs Ashley

Accidentally In Love.

Chapter 5 : Randy vs. Ashley?

It was Monday Morning and WWE Raw superstars were getting ready to get on board to the next city. Torrie, Mickie, and Ashley were sitting patiently at the airport talking.

" I can't wait to be at Miami!" cheered Torrie taking out her cell phone.

" Me either, I love it there." Mickie joined in. " Its so cool, because like almost everyone there speaks Spanish!" Ashley laughed at her two best friends and looked over at the specific group across the room. She set her eyes on a specific guy who was chattering away.

" Is Ashley drooling over Mr. Cena?" teased Torrie waving her hand in Ashley's face. She put Torrie's hand down and glared at her.

" No I'm not, I was putting my attention on the handsome guy over there." she pointed at a little twelve year old boy.

" Sweetie, its illegal to date kids half your age." Mickie continued shaking her head.

" I know, but he is watching the guys there talking, I think he wants an autograph." replied the Punk Diva. " I'm going over there to talk to him."

" Ash, don't his mom will probably think your psycho or a woman petifile!" warned the Boise Native grabbing her friend's arm.

" I'll show her my i.D she will understand." responded Ashley before walking to the little boy. The little boy looked up at the self proclaimed Dirty Diva and smiled proudly showing off his two front missing teeth.

" Hey Honey, you a WWE fan?" questioned Ashley kneeling down to face the smiling boy.

" Yes I am, your one of my favorite divas." he answered. " Can I have your autograph?" He took out a photo of the diva and a Sharpie.

" Sure cutie, What's your name?" the diva said taking the sharpie and picture of her.

" My name is Anthony." he told her with the smile not leaving his face. Ashley signed the picture and continued to talk to him.

" Do you like John Cena?" asked Ashley.

" Yeah he is the best champion in the WWE." Anthony stated.

" Well, he is my best friend, and he is right over there, do you wanna meet him?" Ashley proposed.

" Mommy can I!!" exclaimed Anthony. His mother nodded with a huge smile on her face.

" Thank you." thanked the Punk grabbing Anthony's hand. Ashley walked to the group of men and greeted each of them. She went over to John and began to speak.

" John, I have someone who wants to meet you." she began putting Anthony in front of head. John grinned kneeling down to the little boy.

" Hi, I'm John Cena, what's your name?" introduced John while shaking the boy's hand.

" I'm Anthony, your my favorite Champion and wrestler." complimented the little boy. " Can I have your autograph?"

" You sure can kid." accepted John signing his picture with the Sharpie. Randy passed by and kneeled alongside John.

" Hey I'm Randy." he said. Anthony scrunched his nose and put on a mean face.

" I don't like you, your not going to win at Summer Slam, your an idiot, go back to Smack down." the little boy snapped. Randy's eyes became wide and his jaw went down. John let out a laugh and so did Ashley.

" Okay come on Ant, I'll take you back to your Mommy." Ashley said to the little kid before bringing him back to his mom.

" Did you hear that, he just called me an idiot!" Randy started.

" That is what happens when you compete with me." John said adjusting his cap.

" Thanks a lot champ, I don't have a fan!" The Legend Killer cried.

" It's okay, calm down." The WWE Champ laughed. " Your not one of his favorites so what."

" But he was like a six year old!!" he continued. " That was so mean."

" Don't take it to heart man, you got a lot of other fans." advised John. Ashley went over to the two men and smiled.

" So how do you like meeting a fan!" she said in a happy tone. Randy smirked and let out a sigh.

" That kid wasn't a fan of me." Ashley laughed at the upset third generation superstar.

" Randy get over it, that little boy was so adorable." she commented. The plane was about to board, and everyone got in line to get on. Ashley looked at her ticket and noticed she was sitting next to John again. She took the window seat and waited for the Champ to place his seat. She put her hood up and turned the opposite way. She heard footsteps come toward the seat and heard John sigh and sit down. She felt as if his eyes were laid on her mystical appearance.

" Excuse me?" John poked Ashley in the shoulder. Ashley held in her laughter. and didn't move.

" Hello?" he repeated poking her arm. She turned around slowly and got a hold of John's cheeks. She pinched them softly and smiled brightly. John was taken back by the actions she pulled and put her hood down.

" I should have known it was you Dumbutt." John continued adjusting his brown cap.

" Congratulations you get to win a free seat next to me!" Ashley chuckled with a surprise gesture.

" Why thank you, this is such an honor!" joked John.

" Please take your seats and fasten the seatbelt. we will be taking off in about five minutes." the flight attendant announced through the speaker.

The two got comfortable and fasten their seatbelts. Ashley looked out the window and saw the plane begin to rise up. She looked straight at the seat in front of her and blessed herself. John let out a small chuckle at the diva. The plane took off fast and Ashley began to chew some double mint gum.

" John want some gum?" offered the Punk Diva.

" No thanks, I like the feeling of my ears popping." he oddly neglected. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and took out her lime green ipod out an placed the earphones on.

She listened to the song " Rebirthing " by Skillet. She bumped her head to the beat and blew bubbles at random times. John watched the diva dance in her seat with a piece of bubble gum sticking out most times. He set his eyes on the diva and grinned. She looked at the dazing John and she formed a confused look.

" What?" she asked. John shook his head like nothing was going through his head.

" Nothing." he mumbled turning to the aisle, before feeling someone touch his hand. Ashley squeezed the Champ's hand with her eyes shut. The Plane began to go through some severe bumps.

" Are you okay Ashes?" John worried caressing her soft hand. She nodded with her teeth chattering away on the flavorless gum.

" I think so, I just hate it when planes go through that kind of stuff." She explained before looking down at her hand. She pulled away and a faint smile appeared.

" Don't worry about it, I'm right here next to you, nothing will happen okay?" assured John.

" Thanks Loser, If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." she said to John putting her ipod away. The Blonde leaned her head back on the seat, and shut her eyes.

John decided to do the same thing since no one was close enough to talk to him. He leaned his head back before he fell asleep, he felt Ashley's head on his shoulder. He let out a grin and put his head on top of hers. The two were asleep like tired pre schoolers.

_**two hours later **_

" Ladies and gentlemen, you may unfasten your seatbelts and get your things. Thank you for flying with us today, I hope you have a great time at Miami Florida!" the flight attendant finished.

Hearing the attendant, John woke up with groggy eyes and looked down at the Blonde Sleeping Beauty on his shoulder.

" Ashley! Ashley!" John shook her.

" Tor, me and John are just friends, I don't think he will ever like me that way." she said in her sleep. John rose an eyebrow at the response he got. Why was she talking about him and the way he liked her? It was obvious Torrie and Ashley had talked about John and her being more then friends. He put the thought in his mind and tried to wake Ashley up.

" ASHES GET UP NOW!" he yelled in her ear. She sprang up like a freshly made waffle did in a toaster. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of the seat.

" Holy Shit!! John I'm stuck! I can't get out of the seat!!" she exclaimed trying to get out. John sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. She laughed at the ridiculous reaction she just had.

" Wow I'm so stupid." she murmured standing up with her things.

" Lets go." John ordered grabbing her hand and pulling themselves through the large crowd. Once they left the airplane, the searched for the rest of the gang. Out of the crowd, appeared Torrie and a sleepy Randy.

" We all riding together?" Torrie questioned.

" Yeah its easier." Ashley answered still holding the Champ's hand.

" We better go then, we have Raw tonight people!" an impatient Boise Native replied as the four made their way to the rental escalade and rode to the arena.

" Randy why are you so tired!" questioned John.

" Because, someone named John Cena talks to himself at night." the Legend Killer complained making a turn.

" I do not talk to myself." John disagreed folding his arms

" yes you do, you talk about some girl, I forget her description man, it was like lip pierced, blonde streaked something." said Randy

" No I wasn't" interrupted a fibbing John.

" Whatever, man at least you don't snore, unlike my noisy girlfriend." he hinted.

" Hey I don't snore!!!" a late Torrie responded.

" Yes you do, its like a grunting pig." repeated the brunette Orton.

" Randy, you snore not me, you sound like your choking!" burned the Boise Belle.

The Dirty Diva and Champ laughed at the bickering couple.

" Keep your eyes on the road." warned Ashley. Randy rolled his cocky eyes and made a sharp turn into the private parking lot. He parked the car and continued on rambling about Torrie and her " snoring". Meanwhile, John and Ashley left the two and followed ahead into the arena and grabbed the match card.

" Great, I got an interview with Miss. Ditz-o-blonde, and then a stupid match with Randy Orton!" she said fastly before glancing at the card again. " Hold on, I can't wrestle Randy! Why am I going to wrestle Randy! I didn't do anything to him."

John snatched the card out of her hand, and read it.

" Why would Coach do that. What a Bastard." John said in an angry tone. Ashley stroked her Blonde hair and took a deep breath.

" This is so messed up John." Ashley said in a stuttering tone before going to the Women's lockeroom.

She got herself prepared for her Raw. She took a quick shower, and dried herself off. She slipped on a red and black plaid mini skirt, with a black belt that had a skull pedant in the middle. To go with the skirt, a black low cut shirt, that cut at the bra line. In the middle of the shirt it read fierce in red letters. She put on some black fishnets on her legs. Over those fishnets, she put on some red and black striped long socks that stopped near the knee. She laced up her black boots, and put on her black arm warmers. Finally she straightened her wavy long hair and put on some sable eyeliner, and mascara. She looked at her reflection and grinned. She walked out of the lockeroom and noticed that in a blink of an eye Raw was on air for twenty minutes. She entered John's locker room, and saw him in prepared in his usual gear. His black shirt, jean shorts, and black pumps.

" Hey Loser." she greeted plopping down on the couch. John saw the worried look on her face.

" What's going on Dumbutt?" John asked sitting next to her.

" I'm afraid of fighting Randy, like he's my friend and everything, but when he's on Raw, you see how freaking competitive he gets. He doesn't care who you are. He will mess you up. It's scary. I've watched him the past few weeks. He got Shawn and RVD out of action. He fucked up Dusty Rhodes, and he rkod you like two weeks ago!" she rambled.

" I understand what you're saying, he isn't going to let his friendship with someone get in the way of fighting them." John said. " But, all you got to do is show him you're not afraid of him. Fight back, the worst that can happen is an rko. If you lose, you lose. Its an unfair match anyway, it doesn't matter if you lose. "

" Thanks John that makes me feel a little better." she thanked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Where's your hat?" he asked.

" I forgot to bring it, I left it somewhere." she replied. John took off his hat, and placed it on the diva.

" Here, you got my hat, now you got luck." John assured. She laughed and gave the Champ a hug.

" Why is it you always make me feel amazing?" she said out loud just noticing it wasn't supposed to come out.

" Because I care about you, and you are amazing." he responded.

" Thanks Champ, I better go, my interview is up next." she finished as she stood up.

" see you later and fight out there." supported the eleven month champion before she made her way out of the room. She walked down the corridor, and saw Maria standing in a sparkly blue dress holding a microphone.

" Introducing my guest at this time, Ashley!" she introduced. Ashley stood next to the dark red head with a smile.

" Hey Maria." she greeted the fake smiling interviewer.

" So Ashley, how do you feel knowing your going to fight the Legend Killer Randy Orton. I mean he is destroying everyone in his path. What are your thoughts on being the next on his list? Do you actually want your cute little face being destroyed honey?" Maria questioned rudely

" Well Maria, I do feel intimidated and nervous about fighting Randy, however, he is not going to destroy me. I'm not going to let that ego maniac lunatic end my career. You see Randy may be a strong man, but if you think about it, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus fought each other. He was obviously stronger than her, but she fought tough and actually got him to a near pin fall. My plan tonight is, to try my best, and if it doesn't work out, all I know is I will be part of the club where the divas who fought men, didn't just look in horror and crept near a turnbuckle and waited for superman to show up like you did. I will know that I actually fight and didn't act like a wuss. Any more questions Maria?" Ashley explained. Maria glared at the diva.

" How do you feel about this!" she screamed before slapping the Punk Diva. Ashley speared her through the curtain behind them and beat the living shit out of her. it took about five officials to hold down Ashley. She brushed out her hair and put on her hat back on her head.

" J.R up next Ashley and Randy!" King exclaimed.

" What an unfair match." J.R replied as he heard the blasting theme through the speakers. Randy came out with boos hitting him. He did his usual entrance and awaited the presence of the 2005 Diva Search Winner.

Out of nowhere, Light A fire by Nuts in A Blender, came through the speakers and echoed through the arena. A confident and hyped up women appeared through the curtains. She smiled and did her rock sign thing. She slapped the fan's hands and eyed her opponent. Randy puckered his lip and watched as Ashley entered the ring. The referee had the bell rang and the match officially started.

" Randy is eyeing Ashley." J.R told King.

Ashley stood in front of Randy and looked up at him. He smiled and talked to her.

" I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do Ash." apologized Randy.

" Randy its a match, don't back down all because I'm a girl." she replied.

" I never said I was going to back down." he corrected pushing her to the floor. Her jaw dropped and she regained her posture. Ashley slapped him in the face hard, and began punching him with rights in the mid section. She drop kicked Randy to the ground and had the crowd on their feet.

" Ashley is on fire!!!" screamed an impressed J.R

" I know she's so beautiful." dazed King.

" Jeez King, in the match!" J.R rolled his eyes and continued to announce the match.

Ashley put Randy in a sharpshooter, unfortunately, Randy reversed the submission move and threw the diva face first to the ground. Ashley held her jaw as Randy pulled her jaw down and her forehead.

" AHH!!!" she screamed in pain.

" Ashley, do you give up?" the referee asked her.

" No!!!" she yelled trying to get to the lower rope. She did all she could and jumped to the rope.

" Let go Randy!" ordered the ref. Randy let go and backed away. As Ashley was on the ground, not alert of Randy, the Legend Killer measured his opponent, and did something he would soon regret. He ran and kneed her right in the temple as he did to every opponent who crossed his path. Ashley fell on the mat and felt the pain rise in her head. She felt her eyes shut down slowly. Randy pinned the hopeless diva for the cheap win.

" That was uncalled for! How could he do that to a woman!" J.R said in disappointment

" He's a sick man J.R" an angry King answered. As the medical help came to the ring, they helped Ashley get her head up. Randy saw the diva begin to get up. With no one to stop him, Randy ran again and kneed the diva in the same spot again. She fell again and yelped in pain.

The crowd jumped in the air, as they saw a very angry John Cena slide into the ring. He tackled his male friend to the ground and planted hard lefts and rights to the face. Randy shifted near the bottom rope, and managed to get out of the ring. He held his face and saw the anger in John's crystal blue eyes. The vein in John's neck was about to burst.

" Your ass is mine ORTON!!!" John yelled pointing at him, the Champ went through the medical and checked out Ashley. He kneeled down and saw the diva breathing heavy with tears in her eyes.

" Ashley, you okay?" John questioned worried looking down at the diva who was strapped in a stretcher. She opened her mouth and nothing but hard breaths came out. Her blue eyes had fear and sadness in them.

" John, she's going to the hospital." the WWE medical doctor told him.

" is it that serious!!" John said to the doctor.

" With the overpower of Randy's knee hit, she could have some severe concussion. We need to send her to the hospital."

" I'm going with you guys." John said as the facility carried the diva through the curtains. They put her in the ambulance, with John right by her side.

" I'm going to kill Randy." John sighed inside the truck. " He's a fucking asshole, how could he do this!!"

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter.

what will happen? lol. please review. give me your comments and

thoughts on this chapter and the story. thanks to all you supporters.

you all rock!!!!!! woo! without you this story wouldn't be happenin.

xoxoxox Michelle


	6. Rain on Me

**Accidentally In love**

**Chapter : Rain on me. **

* * *

John leaned against the pale blue wall with his mind attached to the events that occurred. He glanced at his watch it read 12:30 am. John sighed knowing he was going to get in trouble for missing the main event. He didn't care though, all he cared about was Ashley at this moment. How could Randy do that to his close friend? He knew it was match and he did what he had to do. But kneeing Ashley twice once the match was over was just ridiculous and cruel.

" Mr.Cena?" Doctor Bittar interrupted the Champion's deep thoughts. John looked up at the doctor and he began to speak :

" Is she alright? What's going on?".

" Well, she's doing fine, she has no brain damage, just a minor concussion and some bruises on her face and such. You may go in and see her." Doctor Bittar informed.

John nodded and thanked the Doctor. He walked to the room, and turned the knob. He creaked the door open and took a peak at the diva. Her hair was pulled up into a high messy bun and she wore no makeup. She sat up and was eating chocolate pudding. John took a breath, and entered the room. He locked eyes with her and felt the tension.

" Hey Ashley." greeted the Newbury Native standing next to the Punkie. She smiled with the spoon in her hand.

" You feeling better?" asked John quietly.

" I guess so, I mean other than a head concussion, bruises on my face, being hurt by my close friend, I feel peachy pie." she replied finishing her pudding.

" Listen, Randy was an asshole and is going to regret what he did to you. No one does that to you." he continued sitting on the bed next to her.

" John, it was a match, I told Randy that I didn't want special treatment because he was my friend and a girl. However, I didn't think he would go this far." Ashley explained.

" Still he saw the damage he did the first time. Ash, he could have hurt you worse, who knows what could have happened." John said in an upset tone.

" I know, I know, but it didn't happen. I'm just happy I don't got to stay overnight here, I get to go to the hotel!" a cheered up Dirty Diva proclaimed before the Doctor barged in.

" Ashley, I overheard the last part, and here are your release papers, take it easy on Raw okay? Good night." he revealed handing her the papers. With that the doctor disappeared through the door and so did John and Ashley. She signed the papers at the front desk and left the hospital with John. As they drove to the hotel, Ashley thought about what Torrie would say about the whole scandal. It was a silent ride to the hotel, none of them said a word. Reaching the hotel, John walked Ashley to her hotel room.

She slid the card in and saw Randy sleeping on her bed. Torrie was next to him. All of Ashley's things were gathered in a corner. John saw the WWE diva upset and mumbling things under her breath.

" This is fucking incredible." she murmured. " John, look who is in here.!"

He entered the hotel and saw the person he hated the most at this time, Randy. John clutched his teeth and try to hold his anger in. He saw the Legend Killer sleep calm with his girlfriend next to him.

" Ash, want to crash at my hotel?" he whispered.

" Are you sure?" she said shaking her head.

" Yeah, I don't mind, I will mind if you stay with this guy though." he confirmed helping her with her stuff.

" Thanks John." she thanked as they exited the room and entered his. She put her things down in a corner and rubbed her head. She plopped her body on the couch and closed her eyes.

" I have the most biggest headache." she confessed in a moan. John brought her an Advil and a bottle of water.

" Here take this it will help trust me." he handed her. She took the pill and drank some water. She stood up and took out her Pajamas along with a towel from her suitcase. She entered the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. The hot water eased her face and made her body feel so good. Finishing her shower, she washed her face and got changed into some black sweatpants and a pink tank top. she kept her hair down and exited the bathroom. She made her way into the room John was in, she saw him sitting down watching a movie.

" Hey.." she quietly began entering the room. He looked up and saw his best friend leaning on the wall with a bored face. The eleven month champ opened his arms to her :

" Come on sit with me." he offered. She walked over to her best mate and jumped onto the couch. John pulled her in and wrapped his arms around the Punk. She smiled as she saw John concentrate on the horror movie. She watched the horror movie and paid close attention to the moving doll heads. The two were watching " The Venquilitist." The Dirty Diva loved scary movies, and this was probably one of the scariest she had seen. As the dummies moved their heads in 360 turns, they began talking and a random scary moment just happened. Ashley screamed her lungs and covered her eyes. John burst into laughter at the scared diva.

" Stop making fun of me." she told him with laughter.

" I'm not, your scream is so weird." he responded. " I love it." A smile appeared on Ashley's face, she yawned as a sign of being tired. She felt John fool around with her hair.

" I like your black streaks." he complimented examining the strands of hair.

" Thank you." she answered as another yawn escaped her mouth. Ashley heard John also yawn, he rubbed his eyes and saw the diva falling asleep. The Punkie shut her eyes and laid her head on the hard chest of the WWE champ. In no time, she fell into endless dreams. John finished watching the movie, and found the diva asleep in his arms. He grinned and thought of how tough she was with the whole situation. No cries, screams, it was with no intense emotion. He loved that about her. John laid on the couch in a comfortable position with Ashley right next to him. The couch wasn't that wide, but he snaked his arms on the diva so she wouldn't fall. He felt her cold skin against his arms. The way her hair smelt drove him insane. Coconut was the scent, he couldn't get enough of it. In a two blinks, John went to sleep with the diva right next to him

_The Next Morning. _

John scrunched his eyes as he saw lighting flash near the window. He felt a cold body on next to him. His arms were around her waist and her head on his rock hard chest. He smiled waking up to something so beautiful as Ashley. He stroked her wavy blonde hair out of her face, and saw the purple bruises on the side of her forehead. He rubbed the bruises and made the diva flinch.

" Ouch." she moaned stretching her arms out. She rubbed her eyes open and saw John staring at her.

" Good Morning." she said in a groggy voice.

" Hey." he told her. " how are you feeling?"

" Better I suppose. " she replied. " my bruises hurt. you squeezed them." John's jaw dropped in a joking matter.

" Of course I did, I love seeing you in pain." She laughed at her best friend.

" Apparently, Randy does." John nodded in agreement, and frowned with anger.

" I can't wait to get my hands on him." John warned sitting up from the couch.

" I wonder what Torrie thought of it." Ashley began. " She didn't care, at least it looked like it."

" Who know's if she didn't, you should talk to her." he said in a nice tone.

" True, I'm going to get changed." the WWE diva told him before getting off the couch. She rummaged through her things while getting dressed. Picking out some dark blue jean shorts, a black tee shirt with a white crown in the middle with the word " royalty" under it. She brushed her tangled hair and straightened her Blonde Black streaked hair. She wore no makeup besides touch up concealer and some black eyeliner. Finally, the Punk slipped on a purple sock and a green sock and her white nikeys. Ashley walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She redid her touch up and checked her image. She smirked checking out the bruises that had been covered. She left the bathroom, and found John fully dressed in some light jean shorts, a white G UNIT t-shirt, and his normal black hat and pumps. He made his way into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and face. As he left the bathroom, he saw Ashley sitting on the couch watching television.

" It's such an ugly day." she started clicking through the channels. John plopped down next to her and stole the remote.

" Hey!!" she said in an annoyed tone.

" What?" he asked watching the " Mind Of Mencia."

" You stole the remote." she complained with the fakest sad eyes.

" Oh, I'm so sorry Miss. Royalty." he sarcastically apologized pointing at her shirt.

" We're in fucking Miami, and its raining." replied the Dirty Diva staring out the window.

" I know, it sucks. Want to go walk around?" he questioned turning the television off. She nodded and stood up from the couch.

" Lets Go." she finished making her way out of John's hotel room. John closed the door and walked next to the diva.

As they traveled through the hallway, they saw an old man and woman walking together laughing. Ashley smiled and awed at the couple.

" That is so cute." she commented. " Eww, that isn't though." John and Ashley saw Carlito and Maria making out.

" Hold on, isn't she with that Santino dude?" John asked.

" John, she's a slut what do you expect." burned the diva as they walked passed the two lovebirds. Entering the breakfast room, they decided to eat breakfast. They saw a group of their friends sitting in a table which included the Legend killer and the Boise Native.

" C-Can we sit over there, just the two of us." Ashley stuttered pointing at the table of two.

" Yeah sure." agreed the Champ holding his tray. They sat at the table and felt eyes set on them. The Punk took a bite out of her sesame seed bagel full of cream cheese.

" John, do you feel like someone is staring at us?" she mumbled in a quiet tone.

" I bet its the table we used to sit at." he replied buttering his toast.

* * *

_THE OTHER TABLE _

" Randy, why did you do that to Ash?" asked a curious Kenny Dysktra.

" Because, it was my job, I mean it was a match and she said to go right ahead and fight her. I did what I had to do. Plus, I made a point to John." he explained.

" Yes, but the match was over when you kneed her the first time." Candice interrupted sitting down.

" Are you part of this conversation!" snapped Randy. " I didn't think so, I kneed her two times because I wanted to show John that no one will stop me. She didn't and he won't at Summer Slam."

" I don't understand what Randy means." Torrie said wrapping her arm around his shoulder. " I hope Ash, can accept that though. I hate this Randy!"

" Calm down, this is between Ashley and Me and John. Your not." shot the Legend Killer.

" Whatever Rands, but the next time you do something think about who you are hurting and the regrets." advised Torrie leaving the table and the room.

" She's just cranky." Randy told the group.

* * *

_Back At John And Ashley's table. _

" John your such a pervert." commented Ashley finishing her food.

" Well she does have an amazing ass." John continued shrugging his shoulders. Ashes just laughed at her friend before going to the trash can. Throwing her food away, she bumped into a muscular body.

" Hey Ashley." greeted the one and only Jeff Hardy. " Sorry about the whole thing with Randy."

" Hi Jeff, and nothing to be sorry about." she answered.

" Good, I heard about you and Matt." he began rocking up and down on his toes.

" Oh yeah, word gets around fast then."

" No, He told me." he said. " How could you do that to him?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Well, you confessed to him you were cheating on him with John. You broke up with him."

Ashley's eyes grew big and she felt fumes come out of her ears.

" What the fuck? He is the one who cheated on me! He broke up with me, I didn't do any of that." her tone got louder.

" Honestly, I believe my bro this time, after what happened with Lita."

" I'm not Lita, I'm Ashley. I don't cheat on my boyfriends. He did something that hurt my heart, the same way Lita broke his heart." she explained.

" He isn't the time of guy you should cheat on Ash, you don't know what you have till its gone."

" Excuse me? I didn't cheat on him for the zillionth time. And I'm happy he broke up with me. I could have lived a lie right now because of him. "

" Aren't you right now? You're saying your not a slut. When you are."

" I'm not a slut! I'm a woman who had bad taste in guys. Matt is a son of a bitch. Wait now I know why he is like that, you two are brothers duh!"

" Ashley, you are a slut. face it, first some dude, then Matt and you cheated on him, now John."

Ashley's eyes twitched and she viciously slapped the spit out of Jeff Hardy's face before going back to her seat.

" What happened?" John wondered.

" I just had a little conversation with the other gay Hardy." Ashley confirmed getting up from her seat. " He said that I cheated on Matt and shit and that I was a slut."

" Where is that son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick his ass." John warned forming fists.

" just forget it, I handled it, can we just go, I can't stand this place." she calmed him down, pulling him out of the room and back to their hotel. She splashed herself on the bed and sighed.

" I hate this." she murmured feeling tears well up in her eyes.

" What do you hate so much?" he started laying on the bed next to her. She turned to face him.

" Everything. Its so stressful." she explained. " The Matt thing and how he is telling everyone I cheated on him with you, and this thing with Randy. I can't even talk to Torrie because she's with him the whole time."

All of a sudden, tears slid down her perfect face and fell on the bed. She covered her face and laughed.

" Fuck, I'm crying." she chuckled wiping her face.

" Ash, who cares about Matt, its over with, you and most of the others know the truth. Second, the shit with Randy, I'll take care of it. He didn't do it because he didn't like you, he didn't to prove a point to me." John quietly said rubbing her back. " This isn't worth your tears. Seeing you cry gets me sad. So don't cry, show that amazing smile you have."

" Thanks, you always say the right things to cheer me up." she smiled. A warm and caring smile appeared on John's face.

" No problem." he stated playing with her hair. She grinned and felt something she had never felt before. It was a weird feeling to her. As she watched John try to braid her hair, she thought about the kiss the two had shared last week. He kissed her, and she had to admit, she loved it. She thought it didn't mean anything then, but now, she had these awkward feelings. Was it because she saw the sparks flying? Or was it just a fake kiss that happened because of a game. Right now, John was there to help her feel better. He was the one who comforted her the most. She trusted him more then anyone, he was always there for her. No other guy was like him, and to her that was special.

All of sudden, Ashley pulled John close to her and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

" What was that for?" he questioned giving up on her hair.

" That's for being so nice to me, and payback to the kiss you gave me last week." she said in a loud tone. John showed off his cute dimples and replied:

" I kissed you because your spin landed on me, and you tried every excuse to not kiss me. So I shut your mouth for like five seconds."

" Its not that I didn't want to kiss you." she responded sitting up on the bed.

"Then what was it?" interrupted the Champ sitting up next to her face to face.

" I don't know, it was weird position." she said in a low tone.

" Ash, Torrie kissed Lashley. How weird was that." pointed John.

" Yuck I know." she agreed.

" So if that was weird, why was kissing me any different?" wondered the WWE champion.

" I don't know." she said to him. " I thought it would be gross."

" Was it?" he asked adjusting his black hat.

" Honestly.." she paused. " No it wasn't gross at all." she admitted.

" Well Ms. Ashley, I must proclaim that you like our kiss." he joked around in a serious matter.

" So what if I did." she shot back.

" Lets go take a walk outside." he changed the subject as the two got up from the bed, and left the room. As they walked outside, the rain began to drizzle.

" John, why are we walking in the rain?" she laughed shivering with goose bumps.

" Because its fun, and you're cold aren't you." he answered.

" Yeah, but it feels so refreshing." she commented lifting her arms in the air and feeling the rain hit her hair.

" Its freezing though." barely answered John. Ashley glanced at the Champ and smirked getting close to him. John hugged her from the back and held her as long as possible.

" You are so warm." the 2005 diva search winner started.

" I know, because you're close." John quietly stated. They sat down on the green wet grass under a huge tree. Ashley leaned her head on John's shoulder as they admired the rain splash onto the black pavement in front of them.

" You know, I have the most laughs and fun when I hang out with you." John complimented.

" Yeah, you know, I don't want to sound like a corny but you are one of the nicest guys in the world. You make me feel so special and thanks for that." she locked eyes with the brunette. The tension between the two was strong. You couldn't cut it with a butcher knife. Their face's got closer and the rain started to hit harder. John went in and Ashley just sat there. All of a sudden, John gently pulled her in and both lips meant under the wet tree. The rain hit there face and both could see the fireworks and here the choir singing. Ashley pulled away and looked the opposite way. John did the same touching his lip with a sly smile appearing.

" What was that?" he began.

" I don't know, we just kissed." she sarcastically declared. " well you kissed me."

" I'm sorry Ash, I got caught up with the moment." he apologized as she turned to face him.

" No its okay, I did too." she responded. John smiled and two sat and stared at dusky cold rain hit against the floor. Both were quiet the rest of the time.

* * *

there's another chappie!! tell me your thoughts I would love to know! sorry for the three day delay LOL.

please review guys I love the support you all rock!!!!!!! xoxoxo Michelle.


	7. Friends fight right?

Accidentally In love

Chapter 7 : Friends fight right?

As they made their way back into the dining room, Ashley ran into a familiar face. They stopped their tracks and the two girls stood face to face.

" I'll see you later." John said before leaving the girls.

" Hi Ashley." Torrie greeted with a wave. " Lets sit." she offered pointing to the small table. They sat in front of each other and spoke about the situation.

" So what's up Torrie." Ashley began stroking her wet blonde hair.

" Nothing much, how about you?" the Boise Native started with a perky smile

" Well, I have a concussion, and a couple of bruises on my head. I give that credit to Randy." she told her folding her hands together.

" Ashley, I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Randy. I didn't know he was going to do that."

" Really? Then if you didn't know, why instead of coming to the hospital to see me, you decided to spend the night with him." she snapped.

" I feel bad for not going to the hospital and see you, but I needed to stay with Randy."

" Oh of course, he's more important then your friend. Torrie, he's the one who beat the shit out of me."

" Yes, but he didn't mean to."

'" Ha! So kneeing me on the head Twice was just an accident!"

" No, but he meant it to be a point to John. He tried to show him that no one can stop the Legend Killer, not even you."

" I understand that, but he knew the damage he did the first time, Tor, right now I could have gotten something worse if he continued his dumbass path of destruction on me." Ashley felt tears well up. She held them in like a strong woman. " You just don't get it, why are you on his side!"

" I'm not on his side! I'm trying to tell you why he did it! You know your my best friend, but he's my boyfriend."

" Oh so what your saying is your boyfriend comes before your friend."

" No, I'm sorry Ashley, but you have to understand Randy did that for a purpose, I kind of have to be on his side."

" Yeah Torrie, like you don't have a choice to back me up on this. Thanks for being a great friend." Ashley shot back standing up from the table.

" Ashley wait!!" called out an upset Torrie.

" Whatever!" mumbled the Dirty Diva walking out of the room. Torrie sighed and banged the table with her fist.

" I'm so confused." she said in a low tone. " Randy just ruined my friendship with my best friend."

* * *

_Meanwhile _

John was sitting on the floor looking through a photo album of Ashley's. He heard the door open and saw a red faced Play Boy Cover Girl barge in. She threw the key card on the table and rubbed the back of her neck.

" What happened?" John broke the short silence.

" Do you really want to know." she barely laughed sitting next to her male best friend. " All I will say is Torrie is being a bitch right now."

" Wow, graphic wording toward your best friend." he said in a joking tone.

" John, this is serious, she took Randy's side, she said he was trying to prove a point to you."' she explained.

" What? What kind of point?"

" The point where no one will stop him on his path of destruction."

" I get it, he wants my belt more than anything."

" I know, he'll do anything for that belt."

" The only way he will get his hands on his belt is if he survives the FU and STFU."

" But, he is destroying everyone in his path."

" He didn't destroy you."

" You know what I mean. He's going to do everything he can to be WWE Champion."

" And I'm going to do everything I can to not let him."

" You better, but I hate losing my friend."

" Which one Randy or Torrie?"

" Both, and its all because of the rivalry."

" Randy acts like a tough guy, and Torrie is brainwashed right now." John told her. " After Summer Slam, she will come back to her senses."

" I hope so, she never acts like this. Randy hasn't never been so mean like that, even when he started as a heel, he was such a nice guy."

" Well, look at the bright side."

" What bright side?"

" I'm still here, I haven't changed." he grinned as the diva burst in a small laugh.

" You kind of have." she debated biting her bottom lip.

" No! I've stayed the same guy." he argued.

" Face it, you became more conceited since you've won that belt." she pointed out.

" Hey, I'm proud to be Champion. Not conceited, proud." he responded turning the page.

" Yes, I know, my dear Champion!" she emphasized bowing down to him. John formed a smile and put his hands up in the air.

" Thank you! Thank you!" he fooled.

" All Hail Champion Cena!" she said as Queen Sharmell. His eyes bulged out like the King of the Ring's did and held up his pinky.

" Okay stop, we are not Queen Sharmell and King Booker." Ashley laughed sticking her tongue out.

" Look at this picture." the Brunette interrupted putting his finger on the picture.

" Wow, look at Randy and Torrie. Wasn't that the day, we had that cake fight?" she tried to remember.

" Yes, you got chocolate frosting in my ears." he continued.

" Excuse me, you started by putting frosting on my nose then my hair." she brought up holding her hair.

" Sorry about that, I heard it took four hair washes to get it out." John cracked up. She slapped him in the arm and looked through the album.

She stopped at a picture that showed John with an angry look on his face and Ashley sticking her tongue out like a rock star at him.

" You ruined the picture." played the Newbury Hero.

" I made it funnier, you made it look--" he was cut off by the ringtone of his cell phone. He picked up his phone and on the other line was Lashley :

" Hello?"

" Hey its Bobby, what you doing?"

" Nothing, just here at the hotel with Ashley."

" With Ashley? And you say nothing is between you two."

" haha, there isn't anything, so what you calling me for?"

" I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

" Tonight?" he looked over at Ashley. She was looking through the scrapbook. He smiled looking at the diva.

" John you there?"

" Oh, yeah, I don't know why?"

" Do you want to go to the beach? We're lighting a small fire there. We can just hang out and stuff."

" Who's going?"

" Uhm, Me, Lilian, Candice, Kenny, JTG, Mickie, and I think that's it."

" Yeah I'll go."

" Bring Ashley along, its going to be a romantic fire."

" Shut up Bobby. What time?"

" Like in an hour."

" Okay, see you later." finished John ending the conversation. Ashley glanced up with curious eyes.

" Do you want to go to the beach for a bomb fire?" questioned the WWE Champ.

" Whose going?" she asked with a bit of worried eyes.

" Bobby, Lilian, Candice, JTG, Mickie, Kenny, and that's it." he answered.

" Yeah sure." she agreed. " I'm going to get ready."

Ashley took out her suitcase, and picked out an outfit. She entered the bathroom and got on a black tank top, over it she wore a zebra print zip up sweatshirt. She slapped on some light blue shorts and black sandals. She brushed her hair and loosely curled it. She clipped up the front of her hair making a stylish bump in the front. Her makeup consisted of ebony eyeliner, mascara, and medium gray eye shadow. She put on her one side of her snake bite balls. She reviewed her outfit and grinned. Exiting the bathroom, John was done. Of course, a navy blue tee shirt, dark blue jean shorts, black hat, and his white pumps. Ashley smiled grabbing the keycard and shoving it in her back pocket.

" You ready Dumbutt?" wondered the blue eyed cutie.

" Yup Loser." grinned the 2005 diva search winner. They left the hotel and jumped into John's rental car. As they drove to the beach, Ashley sat silent thinking about the conversation earlier with her friend.

Ashley and Torrie had been friends since the beginning of her appearance on Raw. They hit it off right at the start, and became amazing friends. They agreed in things and had so much fun. It was as if they had been best friends forever. How could one guy get in the way of a three year friendship? She didn't know. Her and Randy were close friends too. But, they just became friends two years ago. Torrie was one of the girls she could trust the most. Right at this time, these two girls, were not friends. They were enemies. Ashley hoped that they would make up and stay friends. She didn't comprehend why the Boise Belle chose the Legend Killer after what he did to her. She understood Torrie and Randy loved each other, but she would think at least her best friend could visit her at the hospital. She didn't do that, what she did was sleep with the man who got her in the hospital. Ashley held in the tears and stayed strong. She had John to rely on and that's all she needed.

" Ash?" he yelled for the third time.

" Huh?" she came back from her thinking space.

" We're here get out." he confirmed pulling the keys out of the ignition and dragging himself out of the car. The two walked into the beach and saw a fire further down. Ashley took off her sandals and held them in her hand. As they got to the fire, the Go Daddy Sponsor leaped onto her friend.

" Are you okay!!" she screamed. " I can't believe what Randy did to you, he's such a little bitch!"

" Thanks for caring Candy. So what do we have here!" Ashley thanked as she waved to the group.

" HEY ASHLEY!!" they all cheered in an unison. She smiled sitting down next to Candice and JTG.

" Yo what's poppin JTG?" asked the black streaked diva.

" nothing much Shorty, you?"

" Same, holding up, you be getting with Candy?" she whispered in his ear. JTG smiled showing off his blue and gold grillz.

" Don't be hurting her. I'll kick your gangster ass." warned he Punkie.

" He's treating me right." added the current Woman's Champion.

" That's good. he better be." Ashes informed.

* * *

" So, John you ready for Summer Slam?" Lashley started the conversation

" I'm ready than ever. I'm going to kick his ass." he confidently said.

" I can tell, after what he did to Ashley, you must be pissed."

" Bobby, I am pissed, how could he do that to her? I mean yeah it was a match, but he kneed her again when it was over." he said in a low tone so no one besides the former Army man could listen.

" Yeah I know, but there is something more." he paused. " you have feelings for Ashley don't you."

John shook his head fast and gulped.

" Why would you say that?" he whispered.

" Because, I see the way you check her out. Both of you are inseparable. face it, you got very strong feelings. I'm not an expert, but I believe you love her more than a friend." he whispered back.

John sat quietly and looked across the fire, he saw a happy Dirty Diva laugh nodding her head. Did he have feelings for her? He stared at her and adjusted his cap. He always had this butterfly feeling when he was with her. A good feeling and loved being with her. She brightened him up but seeing her in the pain she was hiding and crying made him sad and feel bad for her. Right now, she needed him to lean on and make her happy. He made her happy and enjoyed seeing her smile. That smile lit up the room and made John melt inside. Did that mean he liked her more than a friend? John had to finally admit, he fell for his best friend. He knew the two kisses they shared lit the love sparks. He didn't know if Ashley felt the same way though.

* * *

Ashley, I bet I can beat you!!" Mickie taunted throwing off her pink sandals. 

" Prove it then, we race to that pole then back." Ashley instructed getting herself ready.

" Okay girls, I'll see who wins, whoever slaps my hand first." Lashley said standing up from his seat.

" Lets do it!!" the former psycho screamed hyped up.

" 1,2,3!!!" counted Bobby.

Ashley sprinted as fast as she could. She breathed in threw her nose out her mouth. She got to the pole and immediately raced to Bobby like a cheetah. She slapped his hand and threw her hands in the air.

" Woo-" she celebrated jumping up and down.

" Damn Girl, you run fast!" Mickie commented catching her breath.

" Thanks, I know, that's how I beat John." she said loudly.

John smirked and stood up, he kept his shoes on and got himself ready.

" Lets go Massaro, lets race, to the pole and back." he challenged.

" Alright, you're going down Cena." she burned putting her hair up in a low ponytail.

" READY ON YOUR MARK GET SET...GO!!" Bobby exclaimed.

Ashley sprinted again and saw John next to her even. She reached to the pole and sprinted back. John saw her in front of him. He caught up and lifted her up over his shoulders. He ran and slapped Bobby's hand.

" JOHN!! You Cheater!" accused the Blonde Beauty pounding on his back.

" Sorry, but I couldn't let you beat me." he said putting her down.

" See you can't handle a loss from a girl."

The gang watched as John and Ashley flirt in front of them. Candice spoke to Lilian and Mickie quietly.

" Don't you think Ashley has a crush on John?" Lillian suggested

" I can tell, look at them flirt. Well to them its normal." Candice assumed.

" I have a feeling John has feelings for our girl, and she has developed some feelings for our boy." Mickie concluded.

" We got to get to the bottom of it." Lilian thought out loud. " I'll ask Bob, he'll know."

* * *

" That was so much fun!!" cheered Ashley in the hotel room she was sharing with John. 

" I know, I love how JTG left poor Shad alone at the club." laughed the eleven month Champion.

" True, I'm wiped out. I'm going to sleep." she yawned with her green sweatpants, and gray tank top on already.

" Okay, take the bed." he told her wearing boxers and a white tee shirt.

" John, don't be silly, I'll take the couch." she debated.

" Ashes please don't start with me. Take the bed."

" No. I'll have the couch Bob!"

" Dumbutt, either you take the bed, or I'm going to sleep in the bed with you."

" I'm not moving." she protested. John nodded and lifted her up throwing her on the bed.

" Why do you have the habit picking me up!"

" Because you are hard headed and so you will be happy, I'm going to sleep in here with you."

" Great, a snoring man."

" I don't snore honey."

" Loser you snore please admit it."

" No I don't okay. get over the fact I don't" he responded turning the light off.

" Fine, I'm sorry Cena. Goodnight."

" Goodnight Ash." The Champ ended closing his eyes.

* * *

hey all you fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

I know you are all anxious to see them get together.

Trust me you'll see it! ha! hint hint pals. please keep reading.

oh and review. I love your thoughts and comments. They support me and

inspire me to right morE! hint on next chap : back in the ring baby!


	8. John & Ashley vs Randy & Torrie

**Accidentally In Love **

**Chapter 8 : John& Ashley vs Randy&Torrie**

* * *

The Boise Belle and third generation superstar entered their lockeroom reading the match card. Randy smirked reading the following match which was the main event.

" Sweetie, who do you fight tonight?" started the former Smack down diva.

" Well, we both are tagging up together." he paused. " Against John and Ashley." Torrie's eyes emerged and her face turned pale white. Why did they put Torrie in this whole mess.

" What! Why am I part of this!" she complained.

" Babe, your my girlfriend remember, you just didn't come to the ring with me last night. Plus, I told Coach to do it. I told him about the fight between you and Ash."

" Randy!! Why would you do that to me?"

" Calm Down Torrie, I did it so you could take out your anger."

" I'm mad at her, but you know RANDY!"

" To bad, its done, not lets get ready, we have a segment with Maria."

" Fine does this mean I have to bring out my heel side on her?"

" Yes you do, and your great at it, so give it your best."

" Okay babe I will."

Torrie took out her wrestling gear and got suited up. Randy did the same and got prepared for the following interview with the Red Head interviewer.

**

* * *

**

Ashley sat on the couch studying the main event match. John was gearing up while Ashley remained in her dark leopard short dress.

" Ashley why aren't you getting ready?" John interrupted walking out of the bathroom.

" John the match is in an hour and thirty minutes ." she informed him.

" True, you excited to fight them."

" Yeah, but why is Torrie involved in this. I thought this was just about you and Randy."

" I don't know, I got a feeling Rands had something to do with it."

" Yeah or Torrie wanted to fight me."

" Don't worry about it , your going to kick her ass."

" I know I am, this is going to be a fun match."

As they turned on the television and check out how Raw is doing, they saw Maria introduce Randy and his girlfriend, Torrie.

" So, this question is for Randy. Why did you knee Ashley twice?"

" Maria, I kneed that little Punk twice because I wanted to prove something. No one will stop me from getting that gold. I will do everything to get that. So John, sorry for hurting your little girlfriend, but at Summer Slam you better bring all you got because I'm going to become the new WWE Champion."

" Okay, Torrie, why are you in this match tonight?"

" I don't know Maria, why do you think? I'm in this match so I can kick Ashley's butt, and to be on my boyfriend's side. Ashley is in the way. She's John's little girlfriend. And I know she will interfere. I need to put her in her place." Torrie brought out her "heel" side.

" Thank you, good luck in your match tonight." Maria finished as the heel couple left the sight.

Ashley felt as if flames were in her blue orbs. She huffed like the wolf in the three little pigs and turned the television off.

"JOHN!" she screamed as he shook his head.

" We are going to kick their ass and bad!" he threatened adjusting his green army hat. Ashley nodded rubbing her face with her two hands.

" I- I don't think I can wait an hour to get my hands on her. Can I please go and beat the shit out of her now!"

" No, keep your hands to yourself- for now. Take the anger out in the ring okay." John tried to calm her.

" Uh huh, excuse me I'm going to get water bottle." she lied running out of the lockeroom. She ran and found Torrie standing up drinking a hot chocolate. The cameras were rolling as Ashley confronted her former friend.

" What is your problem with me!" she began placing her hands on her hips.

" haha, what should I start with, your fake 2005 diva search win, Playboy shoot, or the fact that you are a bitch."

" Oh Burn! Tor, just to let you know you were in Playboy too. Be ready because John and I are going to beat the hell out of you tonight."

" yeah sure, but what I do know is a fact is, John and you make a fabulous wrestling partners because I know you two love to wrestle each other all night."

" BITCH!" Ashley screamed spearing Torrie to the ground. She tackled the diva with forearm punches to the face. Torrie pulled Ashley's help but couldn't get the Punkie to get off of her.

" Oh my god J.R look at Ashley! She's all over Torrie!" exclaimed King.

" ASHLEY!" John called out entering the catering room. He saw his friend tackling the Boise Belle. He sighed and grabbed her off of Torrie.

" LET GO OF ME!!!" she struggled to get out of John's embrace.

" Your mine Massaro, your mine." Torrie said holding her face. The cameras went off air after the whole fight.

* * *

" Didn't I tell you not to fight her before the match." John started as the diva took her gear out.

" Yes, but, she just ugh!" she paused. " Said things that bothered me okay!"

" Just calm down okay."

" I can't John, I just wanna pull her blonde locks out of her stupid head!!" she screamed before John covered her mouth with his large hand. She sigh trying to pull his hand off her mouth.

" Will you be quiet and calm your ass down?" John asked before the diva nodded. He let go of her mouth and saw the fire in the diva's eyes.

" I'm going to get ready." she said grabbing her things and entering the bathroom.

She stripped off her dress and slipped on a short sleeve white top with black stars that showed off her well toned stomach. To match the top, she put on a black mini skirt, a white studded belt, black legging fishnets, over the fishnets she placed on two white socks that stopped below the knee. Finally, her normal black arm warmers and black boots.

Ashley kept her hair down with very loose curls. Makeup was sable eyeliner, and gray mascara. Once she finished getting ready, she checked her appearance and smirked.

Leaving the bathroom, Ashley saw John stretching for the match. She joined him as she bent down and touched her toes. She got back up and stretched her arms. John glanced over and saw his tag team partner stretching next to him. He stood up straight and grabbed his title belt.

" You ready?" he questioned as she got up and patted her hair and adjusted the black cap she just put on.

" More than ever." she answered cracking her neck.

The two exited the lockeroom and walked their way to the curtain. The cameras filmed live as the crowd cheered for the team.

" John and Ashley vs. Randy and Torrie is up next!" announced J.R

" And I can't wait J.R!" responded an excited broadcast partner.

Randy and Torrie were talking about their strategy and reasons.

" I feel so mean right now." she admitted putting her head down. Randy cupped her chin and lifted her head up.

" Tor, this is part of our job and you know it. Your a heel now, with me."

" Rands, I hate being a heel."

" Its okay, after Summer Slam it will be over."

" Okay, but lets concentrate on our match right now."

" We are going to show them who is better."

" Really? I didn't know that." interrupted an angry Ashley. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

" Yes really, I am" Torrie taunted getting right in her face.

" You better bring it bitch." Ashley burned. Torrie glared at her before hearing Randy's theme music blast through the arena.

" You're mine." mouthed out the Boise Belle.

John rubbed Ashley's shoulders and spoke :

" Ash, everything that happened here, bring it out to ring and kick her ass."

" I will, trust me."

_tttrrrrrrrabonooooooooo, deedeedeee._

The Champs music hit and he came out by himself. He hyped up the crowd and kept his eye on Randy, he pointed at him and said some words .

All of a sudden, Ashley's theme blared out of the speakers, and out came the pissed of diva. She smiled as she went up to John and the two talked before sliding into the ring chasing the on and off air couple out of the ring. John grinned and took off his shirt and kissed his dog tags handing them to the referee.

By this time Randy and Torrie had entered the ring. Each team got to there corners and quickly picked who would go first. It ended up being the two Play Boy Cover girls.

The bell rang and the ex best friends were all up in each others faces. The Boise Native viciously slapped Ashley in the face.

The Diva Search winner laughed before shoulder spearing the diva to the ground. She exchanged lefts and rights and Torrie reversed it to a head grapple.

" Come on Ash!" chanted John.

Ashley used her strength and got out of the hold. She lifted the Blonde up and performed a suplex. Torrie regained her posture and clothes lined Ashley three times. She held her jaw and shook her head. She crawled over to John and made the tag.

" There's the tag J. R!" King yelled as John entered the ring. Torrie smiled and walked over to Randy and tagged his hand.

He came through the ropes and stood face to face with John. All of a sudden, a huge wad of spit was on John's face. The crowd oohed at the actions Randy threw to the table.

" He just spit in our Champion's face!" a disbelieved J.R blurted out.

John punched him in the face and shoved him to the turnbuckle. Randy reversed it and kicked John to the midsection. He fell onto the bottom turnbuckle. Torrie entered the ring and "rose the roof"

" She's raising the roof J.R!" King happily said to his partner.

She lifted her pants up her butt and shoved it into John's face. She kissed Randy on the cheek and got back to her place. Ashley ran from the outside and knocked the Boise Belle of the ring stand.

" Look at that!!" J.R bellowed seeing the Punkie through the Girly Blonde into the ring steps.

She ran back to her spot and held the rope. The Legend Killer was still in control he had John in a headlock.

" Lets GO JOHN!" screamed his tag team partner. He listened while the Blonde Black streaked girl got the crowd behind her. John used his strength and overpowered his opponent. He elbowed him in the mid section twice and turned the tables on him. He kicked him in the abdomen and threw him to the ropes. Shoulder blocks were thrown by Cena knocking him down by every shot. John rose his hand and winked at Ashley. " You Can't See Me!!" John said going to the rope, as he performed the five knuckle shuffle, The Cover girl entered the ring only to be hit with a head scissor takeover by the Dirty Diva.

John lifted Randy on his shoulders and got him set up for the FU.

" A successful FU performed by the Champ himself!!" exclaimed the Oklahoma Native.

Ashley stood up on the ring and tagged herself in. John looked at her as she rolled the third generation superstar in a pin. " 1,2,3!!!!!" counted the ref.

" WOO-" the crowd cheered up at their feet. Ashley got up and pointed at Randy as if she were saying " Beat that!!!!"

The former Smack down diva entered the ring only to be met with a Chick Kick.

" A Chick Kick?" J.R questioned. " I think that was for her friend and Women's Champion Trish Stratus!"

" And your winners John Cena and Ashley Massaro!!" Lillian announced to the arena and fans watching at home.

John rose Ashley's hand up and received a small hug from her. They left the ring ending Raw with a better ending then the last time. Torrie jumped angrily as saw Ashley leave with a victory over her. Randy put on evil eyes and didn't take them off his opponent for Summer Slam.

**

* * *

**

" Congrats on your win sweetie!" congratulated Mickie James.

" Thanks Mick, it felt right to do." Ashley said packing up her things.

" I can tell you two are like very angry at each other. Its just sad to see."

" Please stop with that, I know my friendship is ruined and I don't like it!"

" Try sorting things out Ash, its got to work."

" I tried, we tried, and John said that she's brainwashed."

" Randy has been convincing her to become a heel."

" I don't know what's gotten into her, but I miss my friend."

" I know, you'll get through it, hey, to change the subject, want to have a a girls night with us girls?"

" When, tonight?"

" Yeah, just us girls, Lil, Me, and Candice. I didn't ask Torrie because I knew she would say no."

" Okay sure, let me just go tell John."

" Meet me at my hotel room okay?"

" Alright, see you later Mickie." Ashley ended leaving the lockeroom. Walking down the corridor, she stopped and entered the usual locker room she would hang out in.

Entering the room, she saw John packing up his stuff dressed in clean clothes.

" Hey Champ." she surprised closing the door behind here.

" What's up tag team partner?"

" Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I'm crashing at Mickie's for a girls night."

" That's cool, because some of the guys are coming over to my room."

" Works out perfectly then! I'll see you later."

" Alright then bye Dumbutt."

" Ha, Adios Loser." she waved leaving the room.

* * *

Back At Mickie's Room.

The Punkie knocked on her friend's door, Candice opened the door wearing a black skirt, a light blue halter top, blue high heel sandals. She looked as if she were going out. On the other hand, Ashley only had on gray sweatpants, and a yellow tank top, with her flip flops. She entered the room, and saw all the divas dressed nicely.

" I thought we were having a girls night?" she questioned.

" We are, just not the way you think." Lillian corrected strapping her black high heels.

" Ash, get dressed, because we are going to the hottest club in town." the divas said in an unison.

" I had a feeling you were up to something, and okay." agreed the Raw wrestler.

She took out her bag, and picked out some light blue jeans a black closed halter top, and black high heel boots. She straightened her hair and kept it down. She retouched her makeup, the same as always. She put in her snakebite and smiled at her image

" You girls ready to go?" asked Mickie grabbing her purse.

" Yeah lets head to the club!" called out a hyper Candice.

**

* * *

**

**the next one, the club, meeting the men of course. **

**please review ya'll rokk!!!**


	9. only two getting tipsy

**"Accidentally In Love." **

**John/Ashley fic.**

**Chapter 9 : Everybody in the club gettin Tipsy**

**

* * *

**

_Entering the Club :_

" I wonder what my Kenny is doing right now?" dazed Mickie opening the door of the club entrance.

" The men are probably playig video games and eating like pigs." Candice laughed following behind her, the four girls got into the disco lighted club, with loud music, and many people.

The girls picked a table and put their things down, and grabbed a drink.

" This is so going to be sweet! I can't believe there is a club right in the hotel." Ashley spoke over the music.

" Lets hope we don't get drunk." chuckled Lilian knowing they wouldn't have a nice morning if four crazy chicks got drunk.

" Girls lets go dance!!" suggested the Women's Champion standing up.

They made their way onto the sparkly dance floor, and moved their bodies to the beat of " Make Me Better " by Faboulous.

" I love this song!!" screamed Mickie with a drink in her hand.

They continued to dance and were met with the attention of men.

**

* * *

**

_At the club_

" What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Kenny questioned referring to the girls who were dancing just ten feet away from them.

" Probably watching girl movies like A Walk To Remember, and shoving cookies down their hot faces." JTG responded checking out he

" I know right, they aren't like us, who enjoy to go to the club for our guy day out." John said over the music, he took a sip of his beer.

" Guys, lets go score on some girls." offered Lashley.

All the men stared at the hyped Lashley and shrugged their shoulders meaning a " yes." They danced their way to the floor, and tried to hit dance with girls. JTG had about three girls all squished him like ham in a sandwich. Kenny kept his attention to his friends, since he was afraid to dance with others. On the other hand, John was sitting at the bar drinking beer by himself. He felt quite lonely, he really didn't want to dance with complete strangers. He wanted to dance with only one, Ashley. It was pretty dull without the girls, they made all the men dance. He looked over and saw long blonde hair with black streaks laying over black top.

" Excuse me, what are you doing this fine evening?" John began punching his finger into her shoulder. She turned around and gave the Champ a questionable look.

" What are you doing here?"

" I should be asking you the same question. Isn't it girls night out for you?"

" Yeah, they changed the plans on me, they decided to go to the club, and that's where we are. What's your story?"

" We just came to the club to chill and party. You know me."

" Yes I do, you shove your huge ape fingers in girl's shoulders."

" Hey, I knew it was you, Ash." He responded with a smirk. She took a gulp of her beer and shook her head.

" So why aren't you dancing with the guys?"

" Men don't dance, okay."

" Hm, the last time I remembered, when I went to a club, I danced the whole night with a certain someone who didn't want to get off the dance floor. What was his name?"

" Ashley."

" No that wasn't it, it as Ah yes! John Cena!"

" I was a little drunk that's why."

" Mhm, whatever dude."

" Wait, why aren't you dancing with the girls."

" I actually was dancing, I just got tired and got a drink."

" Oh, I see Ms. PartyPunk."

" I do not party a lot and you know that."

" Yes you do, I remember when you got drunk once an-"

" Shut up, lets go dance."

" Ashes, I don't dance."

" Yes you do."

" No I do not Punkie."

" For me please?" she gave him the piercing blue puppy eyes.

" I hate those eyes, I go weak for them, fine." he agreed knowing she already grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Moving her hips to the beat of " Like This " by MIMS, she saw John get into it the beat.

" See isn't this fun?" she yelled over the new song " Excuse Me Miss." by Chris Brown.

" This song was my ringtone." he laughed.

" I know, I saw your five questions where you lip sycned it."

" Ha, and it was you calling!"

They continued to dance before the men called over John and Ashley to their table.

* * *

" Okay Chug!!" the men chanted. Ashley drank down shot after shot racing his normal opponent, John.

" Damn girl you can drink!!!" JTG commented as the diva wobbled in her seat. She laughed drinking down some more.

" How many was that?" Kenny asked after he lost track.

" I think that was her twelfth and John's tenth shot." corrected Lashley eyeing his caramel orbs on the girls dancing.

" Ken, isn't that Candice, Lillian, and Mickie over there."

" Oh my god it is, lets go bust them."

The two men entered the dance floor and got the girls in the act.

" Bob, what are you doing here?" The Latina singer started with a fake smile.

" Dancing,drinking, you know the usual you do at a club."

" The same, this is my girls night out."

" I see, we found Ashley with John dancing, and then they got into a drinking competition."

" She's drunk already, I know it. You see her laughing histerically."

" Yeah?"

" That always happens, she talks about stupid stuff, then lets out hiccups, and laughs."

" Lil, what would you think if I said John likes Ashley?"

" I would think that you were right Bobby."

" John told me he has feelings for her. I don't know if she has feelings for him though."

" She won't admit it, she thinks its silly, but I think they do."

" Yeah, they would be great together." he paused. " Just like us." The diva awed and hugged him tightly and pulled him for a nice slow dance.

On the other hand, John and Ashley were at the table with the others.

" Oh my god, you guys look!" the Dirty Diva pointed at the dance floor. " Its Lashley and Lilian, when did they get here?"

" Sweetie, Lilian came with us, Lashley came with the guys." replied Candice nodding her head slowly.

" They sure can dance though." John repeated the same line twice. " I need a hug, who wants to give me a hug?"

Ashley smiled putting her arms around the muscular man. She wrinkled her nose at the odor of his shirt.

" John, I love your bodyspray! It smells so good." she complimented.

" Thanks cutie." he winked as Candice and JTG exchanged akward looks.

" Ashley, me and J are going to dance, will you and John be okay?"

" Mhm, we will be Peachy Daisies okay GoDaddy o rama!"

With that the flirtatious couple hopped to the floor and left the two drunk best friends alone. The Playboy Cover Girl looked over at John who was sitting on a bench by himself. She walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

" Are you okay?" she wondered trying to make eye contact with him.

" Yeah, now that your with me." he answered winking at her.

" You are flirting with me Mr.Cena." she chuckled letting out a hiccup.

" It's just your so sexy, I just can't help myself." he confessed biting his lip.

" Oh really, well then, want to follow me?" she said getting up and wobbled just a bit. She got a hold of his hand and pulled him out of the club. She clicked for the elevator, and tugged onto his white shirt. He smiled and went in for the kiss, she turned the opposite way and whispered " not just yet."

John quickly took out his hotel key card and slid it through. He lifted the diva up making her laugh.

" Put me down!" she giggled before being placed onto the bed. John jumped up next to her and got turned over so she was on top of him.

" Can you handle this." she quietly told him.

" I know I can cutie." he said as he helped her take off her top. John flung it to the floor and soon caught himself in a passionate kiss. She let her hands go up his shirt and trace his abbs. Taking off his shirt, a sudden rush was felt between them. He undid his belt and assisted Ashley with her bottoms and shoes. Now the only thing she had on was her bra and panties. John had only his boxers and socks, the diva smirked and gave kissed him. The Champ flipped her over and made her laugh with hiccups behind it.

Before they knew it, the two were undressed completely and making love unintentionally.

* * *

Back at the club.

" Oh Shit where is Ashley and John!!" Mickie yelled in panic.

The gang jaws dropped and the only two people left with the red faces were Candice Michelle and JTG.

They searched through the club and there was no sign of the best friends. None of them thought their friends were just upstairs in John's hotel room, getting busy.

* * *

thanks I please review the chapter.!

I know its pretty short, but I'm leaving for a cruise on thursday and won't be back till the 26! so I might not have chapters.

thanks supporters and reviewers ya'll rocck!!!!!(: infinite x and o.


	10. what the fuck?

**Accidentally In Love**.

Chapter 10 : What the f?

* * *

Tossing and Turning around the bed with covers wrapping as if she were a mummy around her. The tightness of the grip woke this Blonde up. Green orbs appeared with the release of her eyes. All of a sudden, she noticed her surroundings. Not very familiar, except for the clothes on the floor. The Playboy Cover Girl lifted the covers to bare with the sight of not only her own body, but the one next to her. His body was turned the opposite side, so she couldn't tell who it was in an instant. She grabbed him by the shoulders making him turn straight and meet face to face with the ceiling.

" Ahh!!! Oh My god!" she screamed in the highest pitched voice. She pounded her fists onto the springy bed only to be greeted by a clueless John Cena.

" Why are you screaming! And in my hotel room!" he yelled over her voice causing her to lower her tone.

" L-Look under the covers."

He reached for the covers and saw his nudity next to Ashley.

" What the fuck!"

" I know, I'm in shock!"

" What the fuck!"

" Shit man, we were drunk weren't we?"

" What the fuck!"

Ashley rolled her eyes in anger as John repeated the same exact phrase over and over.

" You know what John, if that's all you're going to say, I'm leaving and not discussing this." she said grabbing her clothes and quickly slipping them on. She pulled her hair up and shut the door behind her. John continued to sit in the bed confused and feeling mixed emotions.

" Should I be happy or angry, or what!" he thought. " I slept with my best friend, Ashley, now what!"

He got out of bed and continued getting ready to go eat breakfast and hang out with the guys. How would he deal with this? There was nothing he could say. Only What the fuck?. It was a difficult position and his friendship was kicked up a notch while they were drunk. Was it in reality, or in the smooth kiss they shared with a liquor scent escaping their lips?

* * *

" What's going on, you left us last night at the club alone." Lillian started as the divas gathered around Ashley in the Latina Ring Announcer's hotel room.

Ashley shrugged with the event in the back of her mind.

" John got insanely drunk so I had to take him back to his room."

" Oh really? Because last night, you seemed drunk yourself." Candice suspected rubbing her chin.

" Don't be silly, yeah I had a drink or two, I was just a tiny bit tipsy. Not overboard."

" Oh I get it, then why did you stay with John the whole entire night?"

" Because when that boy is drunk, well, he gets very hyper and can cause trouble."

" Mhm, Yeah." they all mumbled knowing what Ashley was explaining wasn't the whole truth. She would come clean sooner or later.

" I feel so disgusting right now!" Ashley complained acknowledging the crinkled outfit she had on with makeup smudged on her face.

" I know and your breathe is too!" Mickie gestured her hand upward laughing at her friend.

" haha, thank you." she said.

She grabbed her clothes, and toiletries and made her way to the bathroom. Locking the door, her face appeared in the mirror. Her eyes looked so sad and disappointed at herself. She lied to her friends, and did something that could involve some serious consequences. What frightened her the most was being pregnant. Did he use protection? Ashley didn't know. Turning the shower on she stripped off her clothes and took a long soothing shower. As she finished, she got out of the shower and put on some clothes. A black tee shirt, some blue jeans, and black flats. She blow dried her hair, and kept it straight. Some ebony eyeliner and touch up was the only makeup she applied. Exiting the bathroom, she was met by her three mates. The all smiled at her as they were all ready to go out.

" So what are we doing today?" asked Ashley setting her things back into her bag.

" Oh well, we were actually going to hang out with the boys today." The Women's Champion started stroking her brunette locks.

" Sweet, where we all heading?"

" I don't know, maybe to the mall or something."

" Who is going?"

" Me, Lillian, Mickie, Bob, JTG, You, and John." she said. Ashley nodded uncertain if she really wanted to hang out with them.

John was there, the man she was angry with at this moment.

" I don't think I want to go." Ashley cleared her throat.

" Why not!" the girls whined.

" I feel like chilling out at the room, get my thoughts clear and stuff." the 2005 diva search winner declared.

" Seriously Ash, do you really want to stay here all by yourself. All of us are going out."

" Okay, I'll go." she finished snatching her cell phone and shoving into her back pocket.

The four girls left the hotel room, and met the guys down at the dining room at the hotel. There at the table we had Bobby, Kenny, JTG, and John.

Ashley puffed her cheeks in a weary sigh and tried to not stare at the man she was in bed with earlier. In contrast, Orton's competitor couldn't keep his turquoise eyes off the girl.

They all sat at the table and began to talk. It was like a brick wall was built between the two friends.

" Shut Up JTG, you did not get chosen to be in Hurricane Chris' video." Candice laughed.

" Shawty, no lie, ya'll going to see me there yah heard!" he told the group showing off his grillz. Ashley let out a laugh and stroked her hair.

" I can't wait to see you in that video." commented the former psycho.

" So John, how do you feel about Summer Slam being this Sunday." a voice from behind interrupted the perky group. John got up from his seat and met face to face with the Legend Killer himself.

" I feel confident enough to put you in your place." taunted the Champ.

" Your funny Cena, because the last time I checked, I'm the one who will be putting you in your place." he shot back.

Torrie was behind him wearing a black metallic belt top along with some white pants matching with her black knee boots. She had a mean but innocent grin on her face.

" How about you Ash, ready to see John lose?" Torrie said staring at the Punkie. The blonde beauty stood up from the chair and got all up on Wilson's face.

" In your dreams. Sweetie, John is going to kick your boyfriend's ass. I'm going to kick your ass outside of those ropes at Summer Slam if you get near interfering!"

" Oh really? We will see about that won't we. In a match, I requested to Mr. McMahon." she said " Lets call it a Bra And Panties match for a shot at the Women's title."

" Since when?" Candice added in confused.

" Well, After raw after a bit of persuading, he gave in for the match. So Ash, your beat, and Candice that belt is going to be mine." warned Torrie before walking away with her boyfriend.

" What has gotten into her. She used to be such a goody good. Now she's a Blonde Bitch!" an angry Brunette lashed out.

" Calm Down Candy, the only way she will get a chance at your belt is by getting through me. and chances are its going to a tough and brutal night for her." Ashley assured rubbing her hands together.

" You girls are angry?" a sort of lost said Dystkra. " Because of what Torrie said?"

" No shit sherlock!" Lashley slapped the back of his head. John shook his head thinking of the encounter he had with his former best friend.

" Randy isn't coming out of Continental Airlines Arena with my belt I guarantee you. " the Boston Native admitted to the group. Ashley stared at him and couldn't believe the events that have been occurring so far.

* * *

**Later that day. **

The friends were chilling at the park nearby the hotel. They all sat together, but different conversations rose with different people.

" So, John, what happened to you last night?" asked Lashley.

" Uh, nothing, Ashley got drunk so I had to take her to my room."

" For real? You looked drunk also."

" No, I wasn't maybe just a bit."

" Why did you stay with the diva the whole night?"

" First it was my room, and second if I let her out she would get into some trouble."

" Oh I see. Why haven't you two talked today?"

" I don't know." John mumbled glancing at the laughing diva across near the slide.

**The divas **

" Ashley, please tell us what's wrong." Mickie pleaded seeing the horror in her friend's eyes.

" There is nothing wrong." she lied going down the slide.

" Yes there is, you and John haven't spoke at all today, that is weird."

" So what if we haven't spoke. Its none of your buisness."

" Sorry, I was just asking." the engaged woman said leaving her friend alone.

" Ash, what's your problem!" Lillian started.

" Nothing okay!"

" Yes there is! you never give us attitude."

" Look I'm sorry for snapping. I have a lot on my mind."

" If you need to take all that stuff out of your mind. Remember I'm here for you." comforted the Latina. Ashley nodded giving a fake smile.

" Thanks Lil, so how are you and Bob doing?" she questioned changing the subject.

" To tell you the truth not so good."

" What why? You two seem so happy!"

" Ash, can I trust you?"

" Absouloutly I'm here for you like your here for me."

Lillian sighed and rubbed her face.

" Shad and me are kind of flirting a lot, and Bob is getting suspicious. I mean I like Lashley alot. But there is something about Shad that just makes me feel like a cloud. All loose and carefree."

Ashley bit her bottom lip and shook her head not knowing what to say to her.

" I don't knwo what to say. All I can say is be careful of the choices you make. Because if you make one choice it can backfire and you will regret it. Or a choice that will work out.. Please think of what you are doing Lillain. Don't lead both on."

" I understand that but ugh!" she moaned. " This is so confusing."

" its okay Lil." Ashley confided. " I know you'll make the right decision. "

Lilian nodded before setting her eyes on her current boyfriend. He was everything, but somehow another man was close to claiming her heart. She wanted to be happy, but if she left Bobby would she?

* * *

**The group gets together. **

All of them sat in a circle on the wet grass just talking about random things. Ashley sat across John and felt as if his eyes were on her the whole time. It was hard to ignore him for a whole day. They would usually talk morning and night. Today was the first day in about three years they haven't spoke. She remembered the first time she met John. It was the day she was going to find out who won the diva search.

_The two diva search finalists waited near the curtain for " Be Yourself" by AudioSlave blare through the large speakers in the arena. One finalist was very nervous shaking from the top to bottom. Her teeth clattered together as if she were cold. She prayed that she was the winner and that the fans loved her so much. It had been a long two months and it would be horrible for her to be the loser in this situation. This finalist heard footsteps make their way toward her and her number one enemy at this moment. _

_He spoke with a spinning belt on his shoulder._

_" So you two are the finalists correct?" he started._

_  
" Yeah, and you must be the WWE champion." Ashley Massaro replied with a grin._

_" You got that right. Whichever of you ladies are the winners, listen to me. You are preparing yourself for something big. This isn't just getting a pay check. You will be wrestling a lot, autograph signing, barely seeing your family, and waking up sore most mornings. Are you up to that huge load?" he explained._

_  
" I don't know." the brunette next to the blonde said._

_" Hell yeah! I know what I'm getting into. This means everything to me. I want to be the next WWE diva. Its my goal and my dream. If I don't get chosen, that sucks, but I will know who is the better woman. " _

_" You seem very confident and sure of your surroundings. I like that."_

_" Thanks. I better go, We better go actually." Ashley finished listening to the theme song play. _

_" Nice meeting you, Massaro." he ended with a wink. _

**End of Flashback**

Ashley reminisced the memory like it was yesterday. Since then, John and her had talked more and soon set there way off the becoming friends. It could have been something more if Matt hadn't popped out of nowhere. To tell you the truth, she had liked John more than a friend. But she had to choose. Matt someone who could become something more and had asked her. Or John someone who was just a best friend and would probably never make his move. Boy, did she make an idiotic mistake. Hey, you learn from your mistakes the hard way. Thank god for the WWE Champion. If he hadn't come along, who knows how depressed she would be. He was always there to comfort her when she was sad, and was there to calm her down when she was very pissed. Now, where was he? Sitting across from her keeping his mouth shut. Everyone saw the peculiar reserved silence between the friends.

" Truth or Dare Ashley." her thoughts were broken by the question.

" Oh uh, dare."

" Okay, I dare you to eat this worm." Kenny chose picking up the slimy creature.

" Ewww! Fine." she never backed down from a dare. She took the worm and balanced it in the palm of her hand. All eyes were on, inpatient waiting for the Dirty Diva to stuff the critter down her throat.

" Here goes!" she shouted throwing it in her mouth. Her face looked as if she was about to throw up. Everyone began to laugh at her. Crunching the worm and she could hear its inside's pop. Down like liquid it went through her throat.

" Damn that's nasty!!!!" that sent chills down everyone's spines.

" What it taste like?" asked Mickie James.

" Well, salty with like expired ham." she compared shrugging her shoulders.

" Wow you got some guts doing that." Kenny responded nodding his head.

" Not really, anyone could do it." she mumbled putting her head down.

" Moving on, Mr. Cena its your turn." Candice turned to the smiling Champ. He was prepared for any challenge they would hand him. " Truth or Dare?"

" Lets decide, Dare." he obviously chose. The Women's Champion bit her bottom lip and arched her eyebrows.

" You need to act like one of us three divas. We got the makeup of course in our bags, so that will be your tool." she declared handing him the makeup bags. John rolled his eyes and couldn't look like someone who would back out of a challenge.

He hid behind a tree and got himself prepared. Cena grabbed his hat and flipped it the opposite way. Also some black eyeliner and mascara. Along with gray eyeshadow and tried to paint his nails with the black eyeliner. He drew stars on each one of his arms below the shoulders. John revealed his image to the group and received a ton of laughs. Ashley included, her face was bust chop red.

" Okay, so like I am an amazing Punk and won the 2005 diva search. My best male friend is the hottest man alive John Cena. Me and him are like peanut butter and jelly! I'm going to beat the shit out of that Blonde bimbo named Torrie, and then reveal my bra and pantie to the arena once I win! Matt Hardy is an ass and he will die!" he imitated the diva with the rock signs and everything.

" Oh my god John your hysterical!" Ashley finally spoke to him. " You throw flowers at yourself way too much."

" Its not my fault you call me the sexiest man alive." he mocked.

" Hm, let me see when I called you the sexiest man alive. Not last month, uh last year, no, wait never!" she shot back with a mischievous smirk.

" Massaro, you better watch yourself." he told her.

" Like I'm scared Cena." she answered with a giggle.

It was the first time they talked since the morning, The whole morning frenzy was ignored when they talked. Everything went back to normal for that one night. The friends sat and had fun. Both Cena and Massaro tried to erase last night and the morning.

Little did they know, there little accident would come back and haunt them.

* * *

next chapter : summer slam and talking to her woman best friend, the seven time women's champion, Trish Stratus

I'm baaaack from vacation so here is my update! please review! i am getting amazing feedback and thank you all for

giving it to me. all of you who will review will be featured in my daily reviewers on my fanfiction profile things(:.

hugzz n kissezzz Miichelle.


	11. SummerSlam

**I own no one. WWe is the owner. The matches are different and the way they happened are also. So don't think its the same thing as Last Sunday's SummerSlam. Enjoy. PS. this is the ending of Randy and John rivalry just to let yah know! thanks xoxoxo **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Accidentally In Love**

Chapter 11 : The Biggest Party of the Summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She entered the Continental Airlines Arena confident from the outside, but feeling queezy in the inside. She held her boyfriend's hand and they were met with friends but brief enemies. The couple got to the Legend Killer's lockeroom and set their bags down. Torrie herself plopped on the couch and took off her large white sunglasses.

" This is it." she thought. " Summer Slam, Ashley and me one on one."

Randy took out his wrestling gear and put it on the couch. He had a feeling something was wrong with his current girlfriend. She had been acting weird since they boarded the plane to New Jersey. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Yes she looked confident, but deep inside you could tell her smile was fake.

" Torrie?" he blurted out. " What's wrong."

" Silly there is nothing wrong." she shook her head getting up from the couch. Randy gently pulled her wrist causing her to sit back down.

" Babe, tell me please." he pleaded capturing her light green eyes.

" Do you think Ashley will forgive me after this match?" asked a worried Boise Belle.

" Lets hope so. You two have been best friends since the day she got here. Just tell her how you feel and why you did everything." he assured.

" Okay, how about you and John? How are you going to resolve everything with him?"

" I got my own way." he simply stated giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Please Randy make up with him after this, I hate not being friends with them anymore. We used to be so close."

" Don't worry about it honey." he concluded. " We'll be friends again, trust me."

Torrie formed a small smile and knew Randy was correct. Ashley must forgive her, and if she doesn't, she didn't know what would be next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the loud and crazy arena, the sparks flew and pyro beamed the tiny darkness in the room. The New Jersey crowd held their signs proudly. Most encouraging Cena, another majority for Orton. Some are expecting a title change to take place. A majority would rather see the current champion reign for a year. The Main event everyone has been waiting for Randy Orton vs John Cena would be last.

" Welcome To SummerSlam!!" Lilian Garcia announced to the sold out arena.

" Well King, we have a sold out crowd, and great matches." J.R told his broadcast partner.

" Yes J.R and the one everyone seems to be excited for the main event." King shouted. " I'm excited for Ashley vs Torrie."

" Indeed a heated rivalry between these two divas."

" It all started with Randy Orton kneeing Ashley in a match they got put in."

" John Cena didn't like those actions as you may tell."

" Do you think Ashley and John are you know-an item?"

" Who's to say they are?"

" Lets turn it to Michael Cole and JBL."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Backstage with Ashley **

Alone in the dark stairway with her ipod listening to the song " Pressure." by Paramore.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

'cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty

She let out a huge sigh and leaned her head against the wall. So many things had happened over the course of the month. The biggest? Well her and John having sex while they were drunk. Second would be her "friendship" with Torrie. She really did miss her friend. After Trish left, Torrie was the only one she could tell her secrets to. Now, everything was crumbling to tiny pieces. Her mind needed to be focused on this match. A number one contender spot was on the line and she really wanted a chance at the belt. But, her mind was somewhere far. Perhaps, on John Cena. He was all she could think about. Every time she would try to bump him out, he came back in. Why was he in her mind like this? He never was constantly in there. Maybe deep down inside, she felt what they did was right. Then again, what would happen if she were pregnant? So many problems at this time. The pregnancy test would be taken next week. Ashley shrugged all these feelings off and set her thoughts on Summer Slam.

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**John Cena's lockeroom**

The Raw superstar tied his bluberry colored Pumps, and patted his legs. All his gear was on, and his " A" game was also. He felt confident that tonight he would walk out with the belt resting on his shoulder. Somewhat though, he was nervous on how prepared Orton was. His messages were pretty clear, and his game might be on one notch topper than Cena's. All he could do now, was just sit and wait for his main event. Which was a long way from where the Paperview was. So far both Rey Mysterio and Triple H have already made their extrodianry comebacks. John was impressed at how great they made a name for themselves at the Biggest Party of the Summer. His thoughts were crushed by a woman barging into the room. It was non other than Ashley Massaro. She was prepared for her match, jumping up and down with her loose curls following.

" So are you ready for your match tonight?" she questioned her male best friend.

" Hell yeah I'm ready."

" Good, because I want you to beat Randy's ass."

" And you need to kick the meaness out of Torrie."

" I know."

" What if I lose the belt?

" Then, you are a loser." she joked before seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

" Ash, I'm serious."

" John, don't say that. If you do lose it, you'll get it back."

" It would suck losing it now though."

" And that is because?"

" At September 17,2007 it will be a year since I've won this belt for the third time."

" Oh I get it. You want to be the man in a decade to hold the belt for a year."

" Exactly, you know your fact pretty well."

" Why wouldn't I? I'm pretty smart Cena."

" What color bra are you wearing?" he asked out of the random.

" You will have to see when I go out there."

" But, your going to win so I won't."

" Haha, its a suprise."

" I hate you."

" I hate you too, asshole"

" Are you coming out to the ring with me after your match?"

" Do you want me to go to the ring with you? After all you hate me."

" I'm sorry for my unkind words. Please, Just in case Torrie does."

" Fine, but only if Torrie is there."

" Thank you Dumbutt."

" Your Welcome Loser, I better go."

" Good Luck out there." he called out before she exited the room.

**At the curtains & Ashley vs Torrie **

This was it, her number one contendor match against her former best friend. There she was, entering the ring with her theme music blasting. Randy wasn't with her, probably getting ready for his own match. Ashley sighed and stretched out briefly.

" From New York,N.Y Ashley!" announced Lilian eyeing entrance.

Through the curtains, the Playboy Cover Girl appeared dazzling the crowd with how beautiful she looked. Wearing a black low cut top with the word royalty in white letters across it. She had on a white and black plaid mini skirt. They matched with her black fishnets which were under her white and black striped socks. Her hair was curly with a black cap turned backwards. She did her rock sign thing and slapped her fans' hands. She slid into the ring and got right into Torrie's face. The ref seperated them and rang the bell. The divas got into each other's faces and started talking trash to one an other.

" King these divas definitatly do not get along."

" I know, but they have such amazing outfits on."

All of a sudden, Ashley received a viscious slap sent by the Boise Belle. She smiled while holding her hand printed cheek. Before Torrie knew she was being side tackled by her oppenent. Ashley landed left and rights on the diva's face.

" Ref get her off!!" screamed the helpless heel.

Ashley was pulled off my the guy. However, she managed to grab Torrie by the hair and pull her into a suplex. The Blonde Bombshell regained her posture and threw the diva search winner to the turnbuckle. With a few punches, she was on the third turnbuckle laying.

" Raise the roof!!" King proclaimed.

Torrie smashed her butt into Ashley's face and ripped her top off. She jumped up and down holding the piece of clothing.

" There goes Ashley's top."

The dirty diva got Torrie in a roll up tying up the score. She was able to take off her bottoms.

" That was fast! Ashley came back into the game!" J.R said.

She held up the bottoms and threw them into her competitor's face. Torrie put on her game eyes and grabbed the Black streaked hair and threw her face first to the mat.

" Ahh!" yelped the diva with a slight sinch of pain.

As Orton's girlfriend reached for her bottoms, Cena's best friend caught her head and took into a head scissor take over. Ashley instantly got up and did her rock sign. The crowd got on her side. She took Torrie like a rag doll and threw her to the ropes. Her plan backfired as she clotheslined the Punk to the mat. Torrie smirked putting Ashley in the position of her signature move, the " face buster "

" Oh my god, she's going for the face buster!" J.R said.

However, Ashley reversed the move and got a hold of her top. There it went, and the bell rang for the bra and panties match.

" And your winner, Ashley!" Lilian proudly announced.

Her hand was held by the ref, but she was suprised by the woman who was still in the ring breathing heavy. Both stood front to front with each other.

" Some tension between these two beautiful ladies."

Torrie put her hand out gesturing for a handshake. Ashley hesitated for a moment and looked through the cheering arena.

" Take it please." Torrie begged under her breath.

She nodded and shook the diva's hand as a sign of respect. Torrie pulled her best friend into a hug and whispered in her ear.

" I am so sorry about this whole thing."

" Its part of our job, glad to have you back."

The divas pulled out of the hug and rose their hands up before leaving the ring together. As they walked backstage, it was all smiles from the superstars. They were glad the two amigas were back together. Both were laughing and walking back to the lockerooms. They stopped as they noticed what match was next.

" Are you going out with Randy for the match?"

" I don't know should I ?" she bit her bottom lip confused.

" Hm, John told me to come if you were going."

" I don't think I'm going, but If I do you better be out there."

" Trust me I will. People are going to be like what the hell?"

" I know, they will be like I thought they made up!"

" I know right! See you in a bit."

" Alright chickie." Torrie said waving bye to her bud. The New Yorker entered John's lockeroom to find him with a huge grin on his face. Ashley rolled her eyes already knowing why it was like that. She twirled herself around showing off her bra.

" I like your Zebra Print bra!" he complimented.

" Thank you Cena"

" So you made up with Torrie?"

" You saw what happened after the match didn't you."

" Yes."

" Then why are you asking stupid questions like that!"

" Sorry Ms. number one contender."

" Very funny. Now do you want me to go with you to the ring or not?"

" Depends, is Torrie going?"

" I actually am not sure."

" Just get ready, in case you know-she comes out."

" Did Candy leave my shit here?"

" Yes Princess Massaro its over there." he pointed hailing her as if she were queen.

" Thanks my royal servant." she joked closing the bathroom door.

She stripped off her current gear and hopped into the shower. After she finished, the diva dried herself with a towel and got ready. First she slipped on a black mini skirt, and a sky blue low cut top like she usually wears to the ring. She put on her black fishnets and white black and blue striped socks over them. She slipped on her army boots and black armwarmers. Her hair was kept down but this time straight. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara along with gray eyeshadow. She checked her reflection and smirked.

" Ashley we have to go!" called John impatiently.

" I'm here chill" she said looking up at him. His eyes were set on her outfit and he could of swirl a drop of drool fell from his mouth.

" Lets go then." he recaptured himself and pulled her hand. Both walked down the corridor receiving stares. " Are they together." whispers were everywhere.

They waited at the curtains, and Randy and Torrie had already made their entrance. Both waiting for Cena and Massaro to get to the ring.

" This is it." John mumbled. " These moments might be the last of me being Champ."

" Don't say that!" snapped his friend. " Keep putting yourself down that will actually come true."

_" My time is now." by John Cena_ burst through the speakers and out the curtain came an hyped up John cena and Ashley Massaro. There was a mixed reaction for John though.

He had a serious look in his face, and stood toe to toe with his former best friend. By now the divas had left the ring and went to their own corner. _DING DING DING!_

The bell rang and the match was on its way. Both got a grapple, and Randy had the control placing John in a side headlock. He held the pressure and his face turned bright red. John used his strength and overpowered Orton. He got him off, and threw him to the ropes. However, the Legend Killer threw a powerful clothesline. John fell down holding his face. Randy landed punches on his opponents face and went for a quick pin. Only a two count. Randy sigh picking up John's head and hit him with a forearm punch and a midsection kick. John held his ribs, before receiving a bodyslam from Orton. He held his back and tried to regain his posture. Though, his competitor kept putting him down with all kinds of moves. As Randy reached for the Champ, he reversed it into an STFU.

" THE STFU!" King exclaimed.

" Randy got the ropes."

" John let go!!" the ref yelled. He stood up and threw Randy to the turnbuckle. He performed a monkey flip setting Randy to the mat. John tried to hype up the crowd, but most booed. He rose his hand up signaling for the 5 knuckle shuffe. " You Can't see me!!" he shouted. He did the 5 knuckle shuffle and winked at the diva watching his match.

" Woo-Come on John!" Ashley chanted jumping up and down.

" Baby lets go, get your ass up!" Torrie screamed at her boyfriend.

John set himself up, ready to do his finisher. As Randy stood up, John scooped him up into FU postition. But, the Legend Killer countered it and was about to give John the RKO. He noticed and threw the third generation superstar to the ropes and tripped him into the STFU. Right in the center of the ring nothing to help him escape.

" Lets go John!!"

" Rands hold on baby please!!" begged Torrie.

" THE STFU AGAIN!"

" Does he have it!" J.R was shaking in his seat watching Orton try to grip the ropes.

It was too far and the pain was worse. There was nothing else he could do except.

" HE TAPPED !!" King shouted

The ref signaled for the tap, and they knew the match was over and Cena was still the Champion. Although the a portion of the arena was upset by this result, one diva was very ecstatic.

" And still your WWE champion, John Cena!" Lilian spoke through the microphone.

John held his belt up breathing heavy only to see Randy and Torrie walking up the ramp with upset faces and a " be ready" look by Wilson.

Ashley beamed giving her friend a hug in the center of the ring. She pointed at the belt and both celebrated in the ring together.

The biggest Party of the Summer was indeed big. Torrie and Ashley made up , and Randy and John's match would be a classic.

What would be next for the former friends. Making up or tearing each other night on Monday Night Raw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Yes the match may not of been that good,

but I was having a writer's block on that part.

please review. thank you for reviewing the last chapter!


	12. not feeling well

**Accidentally In Love **

**Jashley fic.**

**Chapter 12 : Monday night Raw. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She puffed her cheeks letting out a weary sigh, while shrugging off her coat. Her bags were set on the floor, and on top of it was a pregnancy test. The diva laid on the couch with things cramped up in her mind. So many happy thoughts, and worrying thoughts. Her title shot. and the box sitting patiently on the black leapard bag. The test would be taken. Not tonight though, it was too early. She tried clearing the thoughts, but they kept coming back. Now it was giving her a migrain. On top of that, she had stomach pains So much stuff in her cranium. At least she didn't have a match. The punk had a promo and then she was on her way back to the hotel. She didn't want to party or talk to anyone. Tonight was just one of those nights where she didn't want to socialize with anyone. She wanted to escape from the people surrounding her. That's probably the reason she got her indivudial room at the hotel.

Ashley sat up and checked her watch. Raw had started twenty minutes ago. " Time flies by." she thought knowing she got here an hour ago. The Dirty Diva grabbed her wrestling bag and took out the wadrobe she would wear. A simple light blue and black plaid mini skirt. Along with a blue t-shirt top that showed her well toned stomach. Her normal fishnets and white socks. Along with the black armwarmers, and boots. She put some of her hair up making that stylish bump and the locks straight. Applied some gray eyeshadow,black mascara and eyeliner. Once finishing getting prepared, she left the lockeroom. As she went down the hall, she saw superstars leaning on the walls, talking, stretching, and just hanging out. She said her hello's to some, dirty glares to others.

The self prockained Dirty Diva entered the catoring room, and grabbed a icy water bottle. She sat at a table all alone. she took a long sip of her water and put the bottle down capping it. She put her head down resting it firmly on the table. Ashley didn't feel all that well. Her stomach and head was killing her. Maybe all of the attention she had been putting on her situations were getting to her.

" Hey Ash." a voice from behind came. Her head shot up and turned to see who was speaking to her. The one and only Triple H. Long time no see for her. Both were good friends and spoke all the time.

" Oh hi Paul." she greeted.

He took a seat next to her and saw her eyes were very confused and sad in a way.

" What's been going on?" he asked.

" Nothing stuff. how about you?"

" Eh, just got back from kicking Carlito's ass."

" That's cool. you had an amazing come back last night."

" Thank you. Are you okay?"

" Yes I'm fine."

" No your not, I can tell."

" Paul, its nothing. I'm just exhausted."

" Is it something about John. I heard you both were pretty close while I was gone."

Ashley sighed wondering where he heard that. Probably through the divas. They told Paul a lot of the gossip around here.

" No, its nothing, John didn't do anything." she lied somehow. She had never lied to HHH before. He was like another brother to her. The secret in her was locked up and she wasn't about to tell anyone. Maybe one person, Trish Stratus. That was her ultimate best friend. Sisters for life they used to call themselves. The blondes told each other everything. Ashley missed her best friend, yes Torrie was her friend also, but it was different. Trish was there for her every step of the way and helped her a lot in the buisness.

" If you need to talk, I'm all ears alright." He said before giving her a hug.

" Thanks, so where is baby Aurora?"

" With Stephanie, sleeping of course."

" Aww, she's probably grown right?"

"Yepp, listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

" Okay, I got to go anyway, promo stuff."

" Bye Ash."

" See you later Paulie" she finished off waving goodbye. As she saw him disapear, her body lifted from the seat and shuffled to the interview space with Todd Grisham.

She stroked her hair and cleared her throat. Todd held the microphone and at any second was about to introduce her.

" Hello everyone, please welcome the number one contender for the Women's Championship, Ashley!"

She appeared on the screen with smile and ready to speak.

" So Ashley, how do you feel about winning the number one spot?"

" Well Todd, I'm very happy I won the chance to verse Candice for the belt. Its a great oppurtinity, and I'm sure that my A game will be presented. I've been working hard for this spot, and its finally come. Candice, I'm stoked to fighting you for that belt. Be ready to fight me, because I'm prepared to fight you."

" Thanks Ashley."

" No problem Todd." she laughed patting him on the back.

Out of nowhere, an arm was snaked around her shoulder. The crowd cheered tonight for this dude.

" Hey Punkie, what's going on?" he started with a smile. " Congrats on your win against Torrie."

" Thank you. I already congradulated you last night." she paused noticing that sounded wrong. " in the ring."

With that, she took John's arm off her, and walked away. He frowned misunderstanding her actions. However, he continued with the segment he did and upcoming things. Luckily, he had no match tonight, but a certain Mr. Kennedy was talking shit about him. Adressing the loud mouth, he challenged him to a match next week on Raw. On the other hand, Randy Orton was on his way to try talking to John Cena. First, the Legend Killer had to settle a certain feud that began most of the argument with Cena.

Inside the lockeroom, was the Punk who was already with her bags set to leave the arena. However, a knock at the door stopped her. Ashley answered the door and saw a 6'4 brunnette man was standing right in front of her. She rolled her eyes and said:

" What do you want?"

" We need to seriously talk Ashley." he told her entering the room.

" Whatever Randy."

" First of all, I apologize for the pain I caused you when we had the match. Second, it was my fault Torrie was a bitch."

" Like I'm suprised."

" Third, it was because of the belt. I got so caught in winning, I hurt the people I care about. It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

" How do I know you actually mean it."

" Becuase, you have to believe me, I would never hurt you or anyone I care about. Let's start a new slate. Ashley please?"

" Promise me you will never do that to me again Randall. Or those things hanging in the front of you will be chopped off!" she warned.

" So you forgive me!"

" Promise me."

" I promise." 

" I forgive you Randy." she forgave him and gave him a hug.

" Wow I feel so much better." he confessed.

" mhm. so you talk to John yet?"

" Nah, he won't speak to me. I don't know what to do."

" Just tell him the truth and stuff."

" I guess your right, I'll see you later, I have a match."

" Okay, good luck Rands." she told him before he left the room.

She put her hair up in a messy bun and continued what she was doing. Ashley grabbed her bags and left the lockeroom. In no time, she hopped into the rental car and drove off to the hotel. The diva search winner put her things where they belong and just took a quick shower, and changed into some pink booty shorts, and a black tanktop. She was tired but couldn't go to sleep. She felt bad for just leaving Raw, at least it was close to being over. She didn't talk to John that much, or any of her friends. They were most likely worrying about her. Ashley sat on the couch and watched " Rock of Love."

_knock knock _

She deeply let lout a breath and opened the door. There was John Cena. How did he get her room number? Of course, a whore like attendant at the front, fell for his adorable features.

" Hey John." she murmured staring at the floor.

" Why did you leave so early?" he questioned making his way into the room. Ashley shut the door and sat on the couch next to her friend.

" I don't feel well. I got like a huge stomach ache and headache."

" Aww, poor Ashley."

" I'm serious, stop playing." she slapped his arm holding her stomach.

" Sorry, it was just a little joke." he apologized.

" Want anything to drink?"

" Nah I'm good."

" Alright, I'm just going to make myself some tea."

" Okay." he simply stated as she went to the other room.

John wandered his eyes through the rom, and spotted something very awkward sitting on the floor. It brought up some questions in his mind.

" Is she?" he thought. " oh shit." he held up the pregnancy test and saw it hadn't been opened up.

The diva's footsteps came toward the room and with panic he threw the test on the floor and leaped to the couch. She came back in and saw him sitting on the couch as if he had done something. She took a sip of her tea and plopped alongside the Champion. Her stomach was cramping and head with stinging pain. 

" Owww." she moaned closing her eyes.

" Does it hurt a lot?"

" Damn it!!!" she practically yelled putting the cup down.

She had never felt pain like this before. It was worse then menstrual cramps. Maybe it was something she ate. or the result of something else.

" Come over here." John offered patting his lap. Ashley nodded and put her head on his lap scrunching her stomach in and putting her arms around it.

" John it hurts." she complained.

" Try to fall asleep, it will help. Don't think of it."

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something different. In no time, she fell asleep on his lap. John wondered if the pains were because of the possible pregnancy.What would happen if she were pregnant? He did have feelings for her more than a friend. But, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. He knew when they were drunk, even though it was sex that wasn't supposed to happen, he felt it was right.

It was now or never, he needed to confess his feelings to the Punk. keeping it bottled up so long, was killing him. What scared him the most was losing her to a guy like he did in the past. He wanted Ashley to be his baby. And possibly having her pop out his own child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

weird chappie I know.

please review! hope you enjoyed it.

xoxox Michelle.


	13. The moment of truth

**Accidentally In Love **

**Jashley Fic.**

**Chapter 13 : The moment of truth **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She sat on the couch impatiently waiting the results. It was Saturday, and she was alone. She had been with her friends practically all week, and quite frankly the diva needed some alone time. John Cena was on her mind the whole time. He was all she could think about. He was like a broken record in her mind. She had to admit, The WWE champion was her ultimate guy she always wanted. After all the kisses they shared, she had to admit her feelings for him was more than just friends. A bell clashed into her endless thoughts. Ashley jumped from the ding and rushed into the bathroom. She pulled out the stick and it read " positive"

" Holy Shit, I'm pregnant." she exclaimed as her blue orbs. " Oh my god!"

Ashley felt a load of possibilties rush through head. She picked up her phone, and was about to dial for Torrie. She hung up the phone quickly and shook her head. She decided not to tell her at all. That Blonde would go and tell her boyfriend, Randy, who would tell John in order to earn his "trust" back. No way Ash would tell anyone. It was hard enough to know she had a living person inside of her stomach. How was this diva going to tell Mr.McMahon. No, how would she break the news, to the father. Here it went again, another headache. That was happening a lot lately. She didn't take any medicine for it, since she didn't know if she were pregnant. Now, that was a fact. A single tear leaked out from beneath her eyelid and crept down her cheek. Her legs into her chest and shaking arms wrapped around them. Her blonde hair was over her delicate face. Alone. She was alone right now. John at a usual autograph session, and Torrie, well with the girls. Through the passed couple of days, Ashes didn't act as she would usually. You know, joking around, laughing, even dressing nice. Her mind was set on two important things. Pregnancy, and the father. The father, was the man she didn't like, but loved. How was she going to break it down for him?

" Fuck." she whispered in sobs. " Shit."

Curses escaped her potty mouth, and sobs of happiness, but a chunk of worry. It would be hard to keep all of these emotions and secrets bottled up. A knock bumped into the picture, turning all her attention to that.

" Who is it?" her voice cracked.

" Its, your SugarPlum." a voice sang.

The 2005 diva search winner leaped from the floor, and wiped off her runny mascara and makeup. She redid her hair, and tried to hide the puffiness in her eyes

Ashley rechecked her image and nodded.

" Hey Loser." she greeted letting him in. He smirked looking at her up and down. Ashes was wearing some lime green sweatpants, and white tanktop. Hair was let down, and eyes puffy. It seemed as if she hadn't slept

" You okay?" he asked with a concerned voice.

" Yes." she simply stated looking away.

" No your not." he disagreed.

Ashley rolled her eyes with annoyance.

" Stop it, everyone always is telling me I'm not alright." she snapped. " When I fucking am!"

" What the hell, I was asking you something! You look sick okay." he blurted out. 

" Sick?"

" Yes, your eyes are puffy, voice depressed, and your skin pale."

" Well, I'm not sick okay, Doctor.Cena."

" By the looks of it, its that or your pr-" he stopped the sentence not wanting to bring up that conversation.

The woman glared at the man she loved and couldn't resist checking him out with eyes of lust.

" John, I don't want to fight, change the subject." she started calming herself down.

" Fine, have you spoken with Torrie?"

" Yeah, I've been hanging out with her the whole week."

" Has she said anything about Randy?" he asked curiously.

" Something about him, wanting to talk to you."

" Really!!" he said excited

" John it sounds like you have like a gay relationship with him." she laughed.

" Eww, you have such a sick mind Massaro."

" Not as sick as yours." she stuck her tongue at him. He poked her hard in the stomach, making her yelp.

" Don't ever do that again!!" she snarled giving him a deadly glare.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologized remembering what could be in that stomach.

" Sure, John." A moodswing was taking place.

He gave her a look before shaking his head.

" You know what, I'll leave you alone okay. I haven't spoken to you in a while, And this is how you treat me." he said closing the door.

Ashley sighed plopping on the couch, smushing her head in the cushions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Torrie & Candice at Starbucks **

The two beauties sat at a table drinking their usual Mocca Lattas. They chatted away on the latest gossip and such.

The main topic of the gossip was Ashley Massaro and John Cena. They seemed to be the top hit lately. The two best friends

didn't know. They thought they weren't as popular as the other skanks and players.

" Candy, JTG is an ass alright. Get that in your brunette head." giggled The Boise Belle.

" I know, but he is adorable." she dazed sipping her drink.

" I guess, my boyfriend is so much hotter."

" I agree on that. Haha, John is too."

" I know, too bad Ash doesn't see that."

" Torr, she does. Ashley denies that though. She's like no I don't got feelings for him."

" True, I hate that about her, she always denies shit that is true."

" Somehow, we are going to get them together."

" Definiatly, they were meant to be, always and forever."

" True that girl, Not lets go shopping!!" The divas laughed paying the drinks and deciding to treat themselves with a day of shopping.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**back at John's room. **

The Champ sat looking through his phone. Pictures of him and Randy, Torrie, Candy, Lashley, and his favorite, Ashley. That girl meant so much to him , and losing her would be like a little girl losing someone she loved. Someone you cannot replace and love forever. He closed his eyes picturing her stomach huge with his kid in there. Oh, how that would be a thrill. He was happy she might be pregnant, the reasons? Well, he would be a father, and Ashley would be the mother. Somehow, John needed to break the ice with Ashley. His feelings were about to splatter out of him. He had to tell her how he felt about her.

" I got to tell her." he mumbled opening his eyes to the sound of a knock.

John stood up and opened the door. Standing in front of him, was Randy Orton. John glared at him with icy cold blue eyes. Randy had forgiving look plastered on his face.

" What the hell do you want." snarled the reigning Champion.

" We need to talk dude." a quiet Legend Killer said

John motioned his former friend to come in and shut the door. Both sat on the couch, face to face.

" Talk." John cleared his throat staring at him.

" You know, me and you have been best friends since the day we started back at OVW. Remember, we promised that if we had gotten in WWE, and were put in a rivalry together, we would put our friendship backstage, and be rivals on air."

" No shit, everyone does that."

" Yeah, but I didn't keep our promise. I destroyed our friendship because of my selfisness. Its my fault, Torrie became a bitch. I made her, but she apoligized. I did too- to Ash. Man, I'm sorry for everything I did." he explained looking down.

John felt bad for the Killer, he was his best friend. Maybe, he could accept the apology just this once.

" We're cool dude." John smiled doing his handshake with his friend.

" Wow, that feels like such a load off my back!" laughed Randy glancing at his watch.

" Great to have you back."

" Yeah, nice to be cool with you again."

" I know, I got no one to annoy, except Ashley!"

" True- so how's Ash?"

" Eh, she got pissed at me for some reason. Mood swings." John tried shrugging the small disagreement the Punkie and brunnette man had.

" Both of you seemed really close lately."

" Rands, can I trust you?" John questioned impatiently.

" No, you can't I just made an apology, about us being friends for a lot of years!" he sarcastically replied.

" Stop its serious Rands." John exclaimed in a low voice.

" Sorry,I was playing. Can I guess though."

" Go ahead." he let him take his guess.

" You want to be with Ashley more as a friend."

John nodded and his eyes widened. 

" You hit the nail on the nose."

" Haha, my fifth grade teacher used to say that." chuckled the third generation superstar.

" Okay, what should I do? I mean, I've liked her for a while now. She is all I can think about."

" Ask her out."

" Just like that?"

" Yeah, I did that with Torrie."

" Its different, you and Torrie were enemies, that turned into lovers."

" Oh that's right... damn, that day was amazi-"

" I really don't want to here about you and Tor's buisness." John covered his ears

" Everyone can tell she likes you and you like her. Its so obvious."

" What the fuck how!" 

" You two are always together, dancing, fooling around, fighting, laughing- the list goes on and on."

" Damn. we're just friends, why can't people get that in there heads." he stopped. " I want to be so much more than that."

" You have to ask her out, or just tell her how you feel. Take the risk."

" I see Torrie is having you watch Oprah again." John rose an eyebrow.

" Shut up, and that reminds me, I got to go."

"Alright dude, thanks for the advice." Both men stood up and Randy opened the door.

" Peace, yo." John said and Randy said the same. With that, he closesd the door and threw himself on the couch again.

Maybe, Randy and the others were right, John and Ashley were insepratable. He had to tell her his feelings, and he had to do it soon, before she was pulled into another relationship.

_" Ash, ash, ash," he thought. " Why are you doing this to me."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pretty short chappiee!! hahaha, i hope you enjoy it.

they will get together, trust mee very very soon.

she's pregnant oh emm gee!! what do you think about

Ash being pregnant? Candy & Torrie trying to get them together,

John & Randy making up!! please review, ya'll rocccckkk!!!!!!!!

xoxoxo michelle


	14. These are his confessions

**Accidentally In love**

**Jashley Fic. **

**Chapter 14 : these are his confessions. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Candice Michelle trotted down the corridor heading down to the catoring room. She had her wrestling gear on, and Champion Belt on her shoulder.

Tonight, she would face her number one contender. Little did this diva know, her number one contender couldn't compete no longer.

As the diva, entered the room, she saw John Cena sitting at a table alone. He seemed quite concentrated at the table. It was his thoughts that took over.

" Hey Johney!" the diva perked up sitting beside him.

" What's up Candice?" he asked glancing up at her with a smirk.

" Nothing, about to head over for my match against Ashley." she explained.

" Well, good luck or should I not say that?" he questioned himself letting out a chuckle.

" John what's on your mind, you seem very out of place today." she said concerned.

" Nah, its nothing. There is this girl, I like her a lot. And I'm planning on telling her how I feel about her tonight. Should I wait?" he asked

" Depends, whose the girl?" she hinted

" I will not reveal the name." he laughed.

" Come on pretty please, with some sugar on the top!" she begged giving him the puppy lip.

John stood up from the table and shook his head "no" he stated walking away

The Women's Champion sighed, she knew it was Ashley. But, she wanted to here it from John not Brian, or Lashley.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Ash, I still don't understand why you can't fight tonight!" Torrie said confused while buckling her sparkly black belt.

" I have some severe headaches, the doctor said I wasn't aloud to wrestle tonight." she lied.

" But, its your title shot, I don't deserve it."

" Yes you do, you've worked hard enough to get here. "

" So, you beat me at SummerSlam for the shot its yours." she debated.

"Don't worry about it Tor, I have plenty other times to face for the belt."

" But Ash-uhh, never mind, my match is up next!" Torrie excitely clapped her hands before receiving a hug from her friend.

" Good luck!!" The Punk called out letting out a sigh.

She sat in the room, and watched the match. It wasn't that long as she expected it to be. Torrie wasn't doing so well, and the Candy Wrapper ruined her

chances at becoming Women's Champion. Candice retained the belt happily, and Tor, was a good sport giving her friend a hug in the ring.

_" I could have won the belt baby." she thought. " But I'd rather have you." _

She caressed her stomach with the palm of her hand, and felt it tingle. She told Vince the real truth about her being pregnant. Things that were in his office were confidental. No one knew about it, unless you told them what you spoke to him about. Ashley was not going to say anything about the baby to anyone. She hadn't spoken to the father in a while. It was as if she tried to grow apart from him, when in reality she should have gotten closer because of there child.

" I'm very bored." she said out loud standing up from the couch.

Ashley made her way out of the room, and walked normally down the halls. Several Superstars greeted her with waves. Most noticed how quiet she had been.

They were the ones worried about her. They didn't know what was going on with Ashley Massaro. One man was going to find out, and it was as hell not John Cena.

" Ashley..." a voice from behind spoke.

She spun around to face Triple H, he had a grin on his face.

" Paul, how are you?" she asked stroking her blonde hair.

" Very good how about you?" he asked.

" Eh, okay, just feeling sick." she mumbled.

" Yeah, I can tell you haven't been acting yourself lately."

" Mhm..." she tried to avoid the conversation.

" Everyone is worried about you. They don't know whats going on with the spunky diva." he said rubbing her back.

" I've just been distracted by my own thoughts thats all." she told him with an assuring nod.

" Alright, but Ash if there is anything wrong please just tell me." he said.

" you won't understand" she muttered before escaping his sight.

_" Girls, damn with there mood swings." he thought shaking his head. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley stood next to Todd about to be interviewed. 5,4,3,2,1! cameras are rolling.

" Please Welcome, WWE Diva Ashley!" he introduced, as the screen had both of them appearing.

" Thanks for having me." she smiled.

" Yeah, so why did you give Torrie your Women's title shot?" he said. " After all, you were so hyped up last week."

" Well Todd, first of all, I have been very sick the past week, and the doctor informed me not to wrestle. As much, as it hurts not to wrestle, I have Torrie the shot since she fought me for it at SummerSlam. Which means, she was the second contender for the belt. But, trust me I will be back and will go after that title." she explained with a serious face.

With that, the Punkie left the screens sight, and walked down to the catering room. She sat with her head placed on the table and deep thoughts roaming her mind.

She felt peaceful sitting all alone. Until, a familiar voice cut her thoughts like a knife.

" Ashley..." he said.

" Randy..." she lifted her head up with an annoyed grin.

" John said to go meet him at that place you two chill at." he informed her.

" What place?" she asked unaware.

" I don't know, he said where both of you hang out."

" Why? I have things to do." she snapped .

"What do you have your period!" he said." Just go meet him, its urgent."

Randy rolled his eyes, leaving the snapping turtle diva alone. She sighed getting up from the chair. John was the last person she wanted to see at this time.

It wasn't like she was mad at him, she wasn't. She felt guilty. Guilty for loving him,and guilty for not telling him about the baby yet. Her stomach was getting a bit

chubbier, but no one could really notice. Now, she really didn't want to say no, since it was her best friend. She went to the lockeroom, and got changed into a pair of light denim jeans, a black tank top with the words " Punkie " in bling, and her black nikes. Ashley retouched her makeup and let her hair down, it was in loose curls. She weakly smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat on the small cliff and admired the view he had. The stars surrounded the perfect lit moon, and the valley under. The park right next to it. He loved this place. Ashley and him always came here when they stopped by at this town. They always joked around pushing each other, or they would jump off it and race in the free valley. The champ sat waiting for the diva to come, he had been there around a half hour already, and she was a no show.

" Maybe she isn't coming..." he thought out loud with a sigh followed.

" Yes, because you know I love dithching my best friend." a voice came from behind with a sarcastic tone.

John formed a grin as the Ashley sat next to him. She glanced at the view, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

" So why did you make me come here?" she broke the silence.

John looked down and adjusted his black cap. He closed his eyes and puffed out a breathe.

" I need to tell you something..." he started. " important..."

" Go on..." she informed him.

John could feel the butterflies pop into his stomach and the twisting and turns on top of it. Ash felt the same, nervous as well.

" Its that..." he paused. " That.." The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It was as if they were clogged up in his throat, and as much as he tried to cough them up, the wouldn't budge

" John..." the blonde lowered her voice.

" I-I've been falling very deep, I mean deep." he let out.

" What? I don't get it." she had a confused look on her face.

" Deep for you."

" I still don't get it." she laughed thinking it was a joke or something. His face stayed serious and he captured her eyes.

" I don't know the feelings you give me everytime I see you. And, your laugh just drives me crazy." he explained.

" Stop..." she barely stated, he couldn't here her. Her word faded, when he continued.

" And your amazing, the way you act, your so beautiful, and just-" he blurted out. " Ash, I love you."

Her heart dropped to her feet, along with her jaw. She didn't know what to say,think,or anything. It was all a shock. A wonderful, or bad shock?

It was all so confusing, but it made sense. She needed him more than ever, but the secret was keeping her distant. She had mixed feeligns

They were all to confusing for her to handle.

She stared at him and could feel the tears try to escape. Ashes stayed strong and moved her head in a confusing matter. John saw her reaction. He

couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

" John..." she began.

" Yeah." he hopefully replied.

" This is too much for me right now, far to confusing. I've had so much shit on my mind. Just give me some time." The 2005 diva search winner regretfully confessed.

Before Cena could answer back, his love had been long gone. He threw a rock far enough for it to land on a slide. He buried his face in his hands. There he was , left alone on their cliff. He felt a huge load off his chest, but the feelings stuck to him like caramel on your fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review. if i get seven reviews for this chap I will update again (:

thanks, i know a long time since update, sorry school has been a drag.

sucks. lol. anways here are the people who reviewed last chappiee.thankss

xoxoxox, Michelle.

renee - wow,amazing chappie I absouloutly loved it! keep it up!

just kimmy - Awsome! I'm so loving this. Can't wait for more. Please keep it coming

Cena130 - It was nice of John to forgive Randy. Glad they're friends again. I can't believe Ashley is pregnant, but if John's the father, its okay. haha, Anyway, loved the chapter, and can't wait for John and Ashley to get together.

WordLyfe - Wow great chap! I need to know what happens next. update ASAP:)

rory21 - OMG she's pregnant! with John's baby! ah! wonder what is she gonna do!:) btw loved it, and loved that randy and john made up

xAttitudex - Aw, I loved that they made up! Can't wait for the next update

These reviewers rock!


	15. These are her confessions

**Accidentally In love**

**Jashley Fic. **

**Chapter 15: these are her confessions**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashley Massaro sat on the edge of the bed, with Mickie James on the opposite chair. She stared at her best friend with worried eyes, hoping for her

to say her story.

" Stop staring at me please?" Ashes told her friend.

" Not until you tell me whats wrong with you." she replied folding her arms against her chest.

" I can't - its hard to explain."

" Ash, I'm one of your best friends. Please, I wanna know. You've been acting weird, and its scaring me."

" I know--John told me something the other night , I never expected." she blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand.

" Spill!!" ordered her friend with interested eyes.

" Fine, but please don't say anything. I want no one to know."

" I pinky promise, Ashley, you know you can trust me."

" Okay." she paused with a small sigh. " Well, Randy told me to meet John at the cliff we usually hang out at. So I went, and he was there.

And, he was like, I need to tell you something important. And i said okay, and he confessed that he has been falling deeply in love with me."

Mickie's face turned into a chesire cat smile and she screeched happily. " Awwwww!!!"

" Shut up." Ashley laughed with light pink cheeks.

" I knew he liked you more than I friend. I could totally tell he liked you. By the way he flirted, and the way he stared at you" rambled the former Women's champion.

" Alright Mickie, you're more excited than I was."

" What did you say? Did you say i love you too?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip and shook her head. " no..."

" What the hell? Why not!"

" Becuase I was confused, it was so much to take in." she said in a low tone.

" Aw, Ash, do you love him? "

" Y-Yes, I do." she confessed to her friend.

" Then go and tell him." adviced Mickie. " He must be confused, and in love as you are."

Ashley smirked and nodded. Mickie was right, after she left John at the cliff, he probably was confused at her reaction. And, she was too. But their was no doubt in her mind that she loves John Cena. Now, all she had to do was go up to him, and tell him. What if he doesn't accept?" , What if he rejects me?" were other possibilities running through her mind. It was a risk she had to take, even if it meant getting hurt.

" So what are we doing tonight?" she changed the subject.

" Oh we're going clubbin! You better get ready for dancing and drinking some margaritas." cheered the former Pyscho.

The Dirty Diva frowned at the sentence.She wasn't able to go have that kind of fun. She had the responsibility of keeping a baby in her stomach

safe and healthy. However, one thing Ashley wasn't going to tell Mickie was the pregnancy.

" Have fun then..." Ashley told her .

" you're coming too right?" she thought out loud.

" N-no, I have some thing different going on. I'm meeting John at the park right nearby." she lied.

" Whoa baby. haha, okay, well then, I have to set my way off to Ken's all my stuff is there." Mickie replied standing up from the seat.

" Oh sure, I'll see you tommorow or something."

" Yeah deff. you gotta tell me what happens with John and you."

" I know, bye!"

" See you later" Mickie finished closing the door.

Ashley sighed plopping on the bed, now what was she going to do? Stay at the the hotle or go to the park, just to relax.

" It's better than staying here." The Punk thought to herself.

Ashley grabbed her cellphone, card key, and left the hotel room. As she exited the hotel, she could hear the gang coming outside. Ashley ran to the park, trying not to be seen.

In the park, she sat on the slide with her head up, glancing at the ominous sky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group sat in a booth all together with their drinks. John was pretty quiet, he wasn't in the mood to party.

Everyone else was except for him. He looked away from the group, trying to keep everything bottled up to himself.

" John!!" a voice screamed over the music. " What the hell!"

John turned his attention to Mickie James, who had an angry face on.

" What!!" he snapped at the diva.

" Why are you here!"

" To enjoy being with my friends dumbass."

" I thought you were going to the park with Ashley?" she asked curiously

" No, who said that?"

" Ashley, she said she couldn't go clubbing because she was going to the park with you."

" Oh-ye-yeah, I forgot , I'm such an idiot. Which park?"

" You are such a blonde, the one right here."

" Oh, thanks Mick, sorry for calling you a dumbass."

" Mhm, just go see her" she called out with a margarita in her hand and a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashley had so much thoughts in her mind, about the baby and such. John was still on her mind, and now in her ears?

She heard a familiar male voice echoe through the small town park. Ashley tried to hide in the slide, but her blonde strands were

easy to point out.

" Ashley..." his voice got louder.

She kept quiet, hoping he wouldn't find her, he was getting closer, and closer. Up to where her slide was. She closed her eyes and breathed from her nose.

" I see your shoes Dumbass." he told her, pulling on them. Ashley kicked his hand, receiving a curse word.

" I'm going up there." he told her, climbing up the bar next to the slide.

She sat up, and the Champ sat alongside of her. Both were quiet for a couple of seconds. The 2005 Diva search winner,

broke the silence with the first spoken words.

" What are you doing here?"

" I don't know, weren't we going to hang out at the park together?" he sarcastically replied. " That's what you told Mickie.

" So what I lied." she simply stated.

" And that is becuase..."

" Because, I didn't want to go clubbin, and if I said no, she would have forced me, and I just can't go clubbin." she explained. Ashley

tried not to make any eye contact with the man next to her. It was hard, the truth was on the line.

" Oh, well she got mad at me, she thought I was ditching you."

Ashley chuckled shaking her head, and stroked her hair.

" I feel bad now, I'm sorry." she apologized.

" Its okay, I'm here now, so its partially the truth don't cha think." he responded adjusting his cap.

Ashley turned to face him, and saw his dimples light up his smile.

" Yeah..." she murmured glancing away.

" Ash, I'm sorry about the other night." he began. " I didn't me-"

" No, I'm sorry, you said how you felt, and I just acting like a bitch."

" Ash-"

" John, I need to confess." she told him, as she placed her hand on her stomach.

" what!" he asked with his voice raising. He saw her palm on her stomach._ is she. _She tugged him by his shirt, their faces

inches apart. His breathe hitting against her soft lips, and her breathe against his.

" I love you loser." she revealed releasing the grip she had on his shirt, and stood up. She placed her hands on the bar and slid down from it. John felt the amazing feeling of being loved. He was so relieved and happy. He slid down from the slide, and saw her sitting on a swing. He went behind her and began to push her. She pumped her legs leaning her head up staring at the sky. She was afaid at this second, she confessed her feelings. What was going to happen? the baby, _their _baby. Another truth that needed to come out. She wasn't ready to give him that information yet.

Ashley felt a strong grip go over her body, stopping the swing. Her feet were off the ground, and her body shriviled nervously, goosebumps formed all over her arms.

John's warm breathe hit her ear, chills were sent down her spine.

" So you love me huh?" he whispered in her ear. She giggled softly at the feeling.

" Mhm." she mumbled biting her bottom lip.

" Well, we are gonna have to solve this then." he said in a louder tone .

" What do you mean?" she asked with a slight confusion as always.

" Be my girlfriend." he suggested softly.

" John.. I." she stopped and gulped. " I've been waiting so long for you to say that."

John laughed letting go of his grip on her. She stopped the swing, and he was standing in front of her. Both hands on each swing chain, pushing her up, her feet off of the ground again. John's sparkling cerluean eyes met with her rusty blue ones, he leaned in and his lips brushed against her. The kiss was soft at first, and soon deepened. Ashley felt the nerves escape her body, and hapiness enter again. The new couple sat on the swings together, just admiring their new found love they shared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Jesus, Randy shut the hell up!!" Torrie shouted angrily at her boyfriend.

" What the hell is your problem?" he asked setting the keys down on the table in their hotel room.

" You! You're acting like such an asshole!"

" No I am not, what did I do?"

" What did you think I wasn't going to notice you flirting with the red head across the club!" she said in a bitchy tone.

" Torrie, we weren't flirting, she was just talking to me." he explained

" So talking to you means, grinding on each other, and planting a kiss!" she screamed as tears spilled from her eyes.

" I didn't mean it, she kissed me!" he told her.

" Yeah, and you kissed back." she said grabbing her gym bag, and her other one. " I'm out."

" Are you breaking up with me?"

" just leave me the hell alone." she cried leaving through the door.

" Torrie I'm sor-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, The Boise Belle shut the door on him.

" Damnit!!" he yelled with anger running his hand through his hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hope you liked it. please review!!!! thankss! **

**here are the reviewersss of the last chappiee!**

MissPhilippinesSuperStar  
2007-09-27  
ch 14, reply poor Ash:( Hope she tells JC about the baby

xAttitudex  
2007-09-27  
ch 14, reply Aw, poor John! I feel so bad for him. Loving this story so far, can't wait for the next update.

bob  
2007-09-28  
ch 14, anon. awesome. update soon.

Cena130  
2007-09-29  
ch 14, reply Aw John told her he loved her, that's so cute. I can't believe she didn't tell him the truth. Great chapter, and can't wait for the next one!

rory21  
2007-09-28  
ch 14, reply aww poor john :(  
but hopefully she'll make up her mind...right? right? lolz!  
loved it, can't wait for the next one:)

thanks all of you who reviewed the last chap!! ya'll rocck!


	16. smiles

**Accidentally In love**

**Jashley Fic. **

**Chapter 16: we can never stop smiling**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The past couple of weeks went mighty fast for the new couple. However, where their is happiness, anger comes along. One certain couple had been on the rocks for some time. Suspicions rose between them, the Blonde Beauty seemed suspect that her boyfriend has been cheating on her. She wasn't sure, but had a pretty good idea that it was happening. The other couple were enjoying each other's company, and very happy. Although, some secrets weren't ready to splurge out at this time.

The divas had all been sitting in the coffee shop, talking about the latest gossip going around.

" Mickie come on, you had her beat." Candice said, while the others girl nodded.

" Ok, fine I did, but god damn that woman is strong." the former Pyscho replied.

" That's probably why she is called the Glamazon." Ashley figured, taking a sip of her water bottle. 

" Why aren't you drinking coffee?" asked a curious brunnette.

The Punk diva shrugged her shoulders simply and answered. " I don't like it."

" But, you used to drink like five cups of coffee every morning." Torrie told her.

" Exactly, I got sick of it." she responded, with a rub to her stomach.

None of the girls noticed that their friend was about two months pregnant in. Her stomach was a slight bit chubbier, but you couldn't notice it.

" Or maybe, John hasn't given you enough time to drink some." Lilian said with a joking tone.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms.

" come on Ash, you and John spend every waking moment together."

" Maybe I have been spending too much time, but he's my boyfriend." she told the girls, who awed.

" That's adorable, at least both of you finally got together, after so long of denying feelings." Torrie said before checking her cellphone.

" Shut up, I thought he didn't feel the same way." the Dirty Diva laughed, and her mind just went back to the Champ. .

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

" John pass it here!" Randy called, with a wave in the air. As John ran toward the line, he threw the ball to the Legend Killer. He sprinted and dodged to the line.

JTG grabbed the back of Randy's shirt, it was no help though.

" Touchdown!!" cheered the four men in a unit! Team Cena, Orton, HHH, and Lashley scored for the fifth time. The others groaned for another loss and walked to the bleachers.

The eight men sat on the bleachers, and drank their icy water bottles.

" Haha, we beat you good." gloated Triple H.

" It wasn't fair, John played football in college." Kenny said.

" And? That really doesn't matter." John defended himself, pouring water on his neck.

" I was just sayin." Dykstra threw his hands up, in surrender.

The men laughed as they continued to talk about usual men things such as football,baseball, cars, gossip.

" So Rands, how's Torrie?" questioned JTG.

Randy put his head down and shrugged his shoulders. His relationship was on the rocks, since Torrie was acting as if she wasn't interested in the Orton anymore.

He really did love the diva, they had been together for two years! He didn't understand why they had been going through something like this all of a sudden.

" She's good." he simply stated trying to avoid the subject.

John had a feeling something was wrong with his friend, and he needed to find out. Randy was always up to beat and very energetic when talking about his blonde girlfriend.

Now, he was just acting plain peculiar, and not himself.

" So John how come you're with us today?" asked Kenny .

" Because I wanted to hang out with the guys today." he shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh, since you are always with Ash.." he trailed off, and got interrupted.

" And? So what if I'm with Ashley, she's my girlfriend." he snapped.

" Ok, relax dude, I was just sayin." he repeated the phrase again.

" Then stop talking..." John lowered his voice.

He took out his cellphone from his gymbag, and dialed the number_. ring...ring...ring..._

" Hello?" a woman's voice appeared.

John face lit up hearing her voice. By now, the men had decided on another round of football.

" Hey baby...whatcha doin?' he greeted.

" hanging out with my girls, how is your football day?"

" Its good, we beat Dysktra's team."

" haha, that's cool."

" Yeah, so you miss me?" he asked.

" No I don't actually."

" you don't? That hurts Ash."

" Well, you know what they say the truth hurts." she smiled to herself

The divas were in the back chatting away, not paying attention to what Ashley was talking about.

" But, I miss you baby, and that's the truth."

" Who wouldn't miss me? Alright I have to go, we're going to the mall."

" Ok, see you later, bye Ash."

" Bye Johnny." she finished off.

John flipped his cellphone and threw into the duffel bag. He looked to the field, and saw the guys playing another round of football. John stood up ,and ran over to the guys.

" We're going to kick your ass Dystkra." John called out as he ran to his side.

**xoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**two hours later...**

The 2005 diva search winner threw her bags to the bed, and collapsed right next to them. The other diva plopped onto the couch and sigh.

" Gosh, that was fun." the Boise Blonde said in a happy tone.

Ashley nodded her head. " I know! A day without the boys."

Torrie formed a grin, and glanced at her cellphone. The Punkie looked at her friend oddly, sensing something must have been wrong, since her smile had faded away.

" Tor, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up on her bed.

" Its nothing, not important." the Boise Native mumbled shaking her head.

" Come on, you can trust me. what's going on?"

Torrie sigh, and hesitated for a moment. All of a sudden, she felt tears run down her fair colored cheeks.

" Now you are scaring me. Torrie, what happened?!" Ashley rose her voice, worried for the blonde diva.

" Randy..." she cried. " i think he's cheating on me."

Ashley's eyes widened, and her jaw wanted to drop to her feet. Randy? cheating on his long time girlfriend. She couldn't believe it. He wasnt' the type of guy who would to that.

She couldn't help but frown, at the thought of it.

" Are you sure ?"

" He's been acting weird, and coming home late for the past week, he never calls me like he used to." she whimpered putting her head down.

" the key word is you _think _he is cheating on you. It isn't neccassarily true."

" I know when a guy is cheating on me! Remember Peter!"

Ashley nodded and hugged her friend tightly. " Its going to be alright."

The door burst open, revealing John and Randy with laughter and some sweat coming down from their faces.

" Hey Ashley." the self proclaimed Legend Killer turned to the two girls. His smirk turned into a concerned face.

He saw Torrie wiping her tears away quickly and sniffling. He quickly shoved Ashley off the couch, and sat next to his girlfriend.

" Babe What's wrong?" he questioned, he softly rubbed her cheek. She shook her head, and gulped.

" I'm fine, don't worry." she mumbled at him before removing his hand off her cheek.

" Are you sure?" he repeated trying to capture her eyes, however it didn't work.

" Yes I'm sure!" she snapped and stood up from the couch. " Ashley I'll call you later."

" Ok, bye Torrie." she responded. " Bye Randy."

" Talk to you later J." his friend gloomily told him before the couple left.

Once the door shut, John lifted the wwe diva from behind causing her to giggle. " John."

He smiled as he threw her onto the couch. She grinned opening her arms. " Come here baby."

" Sure." he stated laying on the couch alongside of her. He knuzzled his head under her neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" You are so comfortable." he teased linking his hand with hers.

" Why Thank you." she sweetly replied while she closed her eyes.

" I missed you today." John blurted in a low tone.

" You told me that already.." she chuckled wiping the sweat off his forehead. He stared up at her and beamed.

" What are you staring at?" Ashley asked him with a arched eyebrow

" My amazing girlfriend." he replied with a cheesy kid smile.

" Aww, you are so corny." she pinched his cheeks. " And I love it."

John grabbed her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. Ashley deepened it, only to fall off of the couch. John burst into laughter, only to be met with glares.

" Shut up sweaty butthole." she shot at him then stuck her tongue out at him.

" I love you too baby." the Champion smirked. " even if you broke your hot ass."

Ashley kneeled up and shuffled over to her boyfriend. Her face inches apart, and arms wrapped around his neck.

" Guess what.." she began.

" What?" he continued toning his voice down.

" I love you from the bottom of my hot ass!" she answered before giving him a peck on the lips.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**i know a long time since updating! **

**please review, tell me whatcha think.!**

**hugz and kisses michelle. (:**


	17. guess what, we're having a baby!

**Accidentally In love**

**Jashley Fic. **

**Chapter 17: Guess What babe, we're having a baby!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Punk Diva let out several breaths. She held her growing stomach, and bit her bottom lip. She rubbed it, feeling fourth kick of the day. Tears slid down her cheeks, feeling guilty about keeping the secret from her boyfriend. She wasn't able to share the baby's first kick with him, and it killed her. John was completely " clueless" about the pregnancy, in her opinion. Ashley began to have her moodswings and food cravings. No one seemed to notice, her body weight was chubbier and so was her stoamch. She no longer wore skirts or tight shirts. It was now some nice tees, hoodies, jeans, and sweatpants. It was Monday Night Raw, and she was scheduled for her first match in a while. She knew she couldn;t compete and if she were to make another excuse, Vince would suspend her. This was another guilty regret she was going to have to live with.

She knocked on the door of Mr. McMahon's office ,waiting for his voice.

" Come in!" he called out. Ashley twisted the door knob, and entered his office. He turned over and smiled at her

" Ms. Massaro, what brings you to this end of the arena?" he asked warmly.

" Well Vince, I have a confession to make." she started letting out another breath.

" Ok, I'm all ears." he told her nodding his head.

" Vince, for several weeks now I've been making excuses about why I couldn't compete." she continued. " But, all of those were partially true."

" Mhm..." he murmured.

" Let me cut to the confidental chase." The diva search winner said. " I'm five months pregnant."

Mr.McMahon's reaction wasn't at all furious or sad. He smiled brightly and blinked for a long time.

" Ok, so you will be out for a year than correct?" he asked her.

" Yeah, if I get the courage to tell the father."

" who is the father?" he questioned.

" The WWE Champion, John Cena." she confessed. " I'm sorry."

" Its fine, Ashley don't worry about it. These things happen, nothing to be sorry about"

" Thank you so much for understanding!" she thanked him. " Please don't tell John."

" Your secret is safe with me, however, tell him soon." he adviced to her.

" I know..." her voice trailed off.

" See you soon Ms.Massaro." he finished off, before she left the room.

There went a load off her back, though she still had the biggest one of them all. Walking back to the lockeroom, she felt someone grab her from behind. Ashley screamed in fear, before hearing a familiar laugh.

" John Felix Anthony Cena, your fucking dead!" she turned around, holding her heart.

" I'm so-rry." he said in between laughter. She slapped his arm, and rolled her eyes.

" Mhm, yeah sure, you just love to have me shit my pants!" Ashley said in a teasing tone.

" Yes, its so much fun to see you freak out." he said while wrapping both of his arms around her waist. " So why were you in Vince's office?"

" Oh, nothing important." she lied snaking her arms around his neck.

" Alright, so what are we doing tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

" Well, why don't we go down to the nearby beach, you know watch the ocean and just relax." she suggested, caressing his cheek.

" That sounds like a great idea, I'm up to it." he lowered his voice, and face.

" Yea, it is." she simply stated, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

" Ok, stop it you too, you're making me sick." an irritating voice cooed. Ashley broke the kiss, and glanced at the diva she hated most. Melina.

" Is this any of your buisness? I think Not." the blonde taunted letting go of John's grip.

" Yeah, but what bothers people the most is, a hot man like him, kissing trash in front of everyone here." Melina shot at her.

" Gee Melina, you always bring out the best of your jealously." Ashley smiled at her.

" Jealous of what? You?" she cackled. " Please, you've gotten chubbier, and your fashion choices are atrocious. I'm suprised John is still with you."

" Stop girls." John added trying to stop the heated tension between the two divas

" I'm not suprised every guy is scared of you. Since, I've heard you let every guy in your door and out." she told her.

" Bitch!" Melina screamed before slapping the blonde in the face. Ashley held her face shooting death daggers at the red head. Melina strided away proud of her actions. John rose an eyebrow confused at the scene.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" I'm fucking fine, since I can't even fight her!" she snapped, before leaving the his sight.

" Ashley!" John shouted her name, but she didn't turn around or anything.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Torrie sat on the couch, looking through her phone. The past couple of weeks had been okay for her. Randy and her had been getting along ,however she still had the impression he was cheating on her. She heard the door open, and saw her boyfriend with a smile on his face.

" Hey baby..." he greeted putting his water bottle down.

Torrie smiled as she stood up from the couch. " How's it going?"

" Good, I won my match. Did you watch it?" he asked her.

She shook her head and frowned. " No, I'm sorry."

" Mhm..." he mumbled.

" Are you mad at me?" she questioned him in a curious tone.

" No, that would be stupid." he replied wrapping his arms around her waist. However, she escaped his grip and looked away.

She assumed his arms were wrapped around another's girls' the same way he did to her. That bothered her the most, and she really needed to get the bottom of it.

" What's your problem Torr?" asked Randy in an annoyed voice.

She stroked her hair and let out a sigh. " I don't know if you really care for me."

" What?! How could you say that!" he exclaimed , getting closer to her. However, she backed away.

" Its not the same way, you've become so distant with me!" small tears escaped her hazel eyes

" Tha'ts not true, Torrie, you never let me hug you or kiss you."

" That's because you don't bother too." she cried. " Its like you don't love me anymore."

" Or maybe its you who doesn't love me." scoffed Randy folding his arms into his hard chest. " jeez, you're such a pain!"

" Ugh! see Randy! You are such an asshole!" she retorted in an angry voice.

" What the hell do you want me to do Torrie!" he yelled. " I love you! What else do you want me to do!"

She grabbed her things and wiped the tears away. " Prove it."

With that, she left the hotel room, leaving a disbelieved Randy in his place. He couldn't believe what was going on, he really did love the dvia. And she should have known that. Was she being paranoid, or stressed out? He didn't know, what he did know was that he couldn't keep her out of his life. When she didn't stay in the room for one night, it killed him. Now, it seemed as if she was gone for good. Now what was he going to do? He apologized, he told her the truth,

What else was there?

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ashley packed her things slowly, and watched John's fight. He was setting his oppenent for the five knuckle shuffle. " You Can't See Me"

She sat on a metal chair, and watched his oppenant counter the move. He flipped John to the ground ,gaining control. John was on the floor, trying to regain his posture. Santino lifted the Champ up for a spinning DDT.

" King he's got him set for his DDT!" J.R exclaimed.

" Wait, John eversed it to an FU!" corrected King as John lifted the Italian wrestler up for his signture move.

" Lets go Baby!" Ashley thought in her mind, as she watched intently.

John threw him on the ground, and went for the pin. 1,2,3!!!! Ding Ding Ding

" here is your winner, John Cena!" announced a proud Lilian.

John stood up breathing heavy, and the referee lifted his hand in the air. John rose his title, and smiled. The mixed crowd booed and cheered for him. It really didn't matter to John anymore who hated him. All he cared about was those who supported him. He left the and went up the ramp. Before disapearing through the curtains, he held up his belt one more time.

Ashley smiled at her boyfriend, and turned the television off. She finished packing her things, and slipped on her cheetah printed zip up sweatshirt. She got up from her seat, and entered the bathroom. She shut the door, and checked her makeup. It looked perfect, nice black eyeliner, and gray eyeshadow. She had a perfect amount on, not to much, or too little. She stared at her reflection and smiled, she was happy today, and it was because of a secret.

" Baby?" she heard her boyfriend's voice echoe through the room.

Ashley jumped with fright, and exited the bathroom. 

" Congradulations on your win." Ashley congradulated him with a peck on the lips.

" Thanks, it wasn't so hard." he told her.

" I know, now go take a shower, and get dressed. " she informed him. " I'm taking you somewhere." 

" A suprise?" John rose an eyebrow. " Interesting..."

" Stop waisting time, go get ready!" she snapped with a playful grin.

" Fine, I'll be ready in ten." he said before entering the bathroom.

The diva sat down on the couch, and patiently waited for John to finish. she checked her watch, ten minutes later and sigh in frustration. She finished her bologna sandwich, and took a sip of her rasberry Propel.

" John!" she called out angrily.

" Ok, I'm here sorry for taking so long." he put on his cap, and grabbed his car keys.

" Lets go!" the Dirty Diva demanded, snatching the car keys away from him.

" Feisty Are we?" The Champion smirked walking behind her, and closed the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

" Ash, why are we at the beach?" he stared at the sight, as she parked the car.

" Mhm..." she mumbled and the two got out of the car.

Ashley laced her hands with John's and entered the empty beach. The night was beautiful, except for the rain clouds. The two walked through the beach, silently. Ashley continued to hesitate about the confession she wanted to make. She felt John pull her closer to his body as they walked near the water. Ashley felt the wind hit against her face, hardly. Maybe it was time? It was as if someone were telling her_, come on Ash get it over with!_

" John..." she started in a soft tone.

" Ashley.." replied John in a low voice.

She bit her bottom lip, and stopped his tracks. She stood in front of him, and grabbed both of his hands.

" What's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

" Guess what?" she began in an excited tone.

" What!!" John said in a hyped up voice.

It was time for the diva to reveal the final truth. Something she had been hiding for nearly five months. It was time to see if John were really into her, and cared for her. Her time was now.

" We're having a baby!" she revealed in a happier tone, she began jumping up and down.

However, John's eyes widened and his jaw definiatly dropped. Ashley stopped jumping and looked at John, it was as if he completely zoned out.

" John?" she repeated his name.

**BOOM**! The WWE Champion fell on the sand. He passed out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**i know a long time since updating! **

**please review, tell me whatcha think.!**

**hugz and kisses michelle. (**


	18. the couple who needs help

**Accidentally In love**

**Jashley Fic. **

**Chapter 18: the couple who needs help **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ashley kneeled down to check up on the unconcscious John.

" John..." she began in a loud tone. She put his head onto both of her hands, and shook it.

" Wake the hell up!" she demanded. " Please Johnny."

He wouldn't wake up at all. It was like he died right on the spot. Ashley was beginning to get a little worried. She put her ear near his mouth, and heard breathing. She thought for a brief second, and soon the lightbulb above her head lit up. Her lips were placed on John's lips. She moved her lips slowly, and in no time, another pair was kissing back. John pulled her down next to him, and broke the kiss.

" Are you alright?" she asked him laying on the sand alongside of him. He didn't say a word, he was quiet. It began to worry her, she didn't know what kind of speechless he was. Whether it was a good speechless, or bad one. She closed her eyes, and took a couple of silent breaths. The only noise you could here was the gentle waves crashing down on the soft grains of sand.

Neither of them knew what to say, John was shocked at the news. He was going to be a father, in four months! From the corner of his eye, he saw Ashley with her eyes shut. He grinned at his girlfriend.

He softly placed his hand on her stomach, and kept it there. Ashley opened her eyes, and looked down at the hand on her stomach. A smile crept on her face, while she placed her hand onto John's.

" Ash..." he slowly began.

" Yes?" she asked in a serious tone.

" I love you.." he gave her an unexpected kiss on the lips. She stood up from the ground, and shook off the sand. John looked up at her , and extended his hand. She rolled her eyes playfully and helped him up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She snaked her arms around his neck, engaged her eyes with his.

" Are you happy?" she barely asked. He nodded his head and smiled

" Why wouldn't I be happy." he told her with a peck on the lips.

" I don't know, because I didn't tell you this five months ago?" she bit her bottom lip.

He shrugged his shoulders, and linked his hand with hers. The couple walked down the beach, enjoying the moments.

" I kinda had a feeling pregnant." he confessed

" What? How would you-"

" When I went your hotel room, five months ago or something like that, the pregnancy test was on top of your backpack, and you've had sudden food cravings, moodswings, all the syptoms of a pregnant woman." he explained intelligently.

" Wow, you cracked the case Dr.Cena." she teased with a kind smile.

" I wasn't positive though, that's why it caught me off guard tonight."

" Yeah, you fainted on me." she said as they entered the car.

" Hey!" he continued. " Guys don't faint, we pass out."

" Oh please, its the same thing." she rolled her eyes.

" No its not! Its different."

" John, its not different, please."

" Yes it is."

" No, it's not, okay!"

" Whatever Johnny." Ashley laughed, flickering through channels.

She stopped at the song " Never Too Late." by Three Days Grace. She looked out the window, and smiled. She was so happy John understood everything , and didn't act like an asshole about it. All she needed was to tell her friends, who would clearly be screeching and jumping like little high school girls. When was she going to tell them? She wasn't sure when to tell them. Two people she was going to tell was Ms. Torrie Wilson, and Ms. Stratus. They were going to find out second, no matter what.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Randy paced up and down the hotel room,thinking of the events that occured earlier tonight.

' Calm down bro!.' John said sitting down on the couch.

" I can't dude, she doesn't think I love her." he repeated to his best friend.

" She was angry, when people are mad they say things they don't mean." John reasoned.

" Yes, but she was crying, and we weren't even fighting."

" Okay, maybe she's just going through that girl thing." John suggested taking a sip of his Guiness Light.

Randy stroked his brunnette short hair, and took several breathes. " I don't know."

" Dude, relax, she's with Ash right now, maybe she'll come to her senses."

" No, she wants me to prove the love I have for her." Randy sat next to his friend and shook his head.

John rubbed his chin and a mischevious smile formed, he stared at Randy.

" I have an idea..."

" Okay, tell me." The Legend Killer demanded shutting the television off.

" First of all, do you love her?" John asked him.

" What the hell John!" Randy yelled.

" Randy..."

" More than anything." he honestly answered.

" Would you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

" I can't spend a day without her."

" Then..." John's voice was interuppted by Randy's

" Oh!! I know what you mean!"

John nodded and grinned at his friend. " Lets go tommorow."

" Will do bro."

The two men smiled and turned on the television. They're little devious plan was going to go on the works, starting tomorrow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Dirty Diva handed the cup of hot chocolate to the Boise Native, and sat on floor. She smiled,and could see her friend was indeed hurt.

" Tor, do you really think he is cheating on you?" Ashley asked with concerned eyes.

" I don't know!" she whined. " He's just such an idiot."

" He's always an idiot and you know that." Ashley pushed her friend slighly, causing her to laugh.

" True, but Randy doesn't act like he loves me." Torrie traced the cup's outerline. " I don't think he loves me."

" Don't say that, you know he does."

" Ash, I love him so much, and now I think I drove him away.

Ashley formed a jovial face and shook her head. " No way."

" What?"

" You didn't drive that kid away." she took a sip. " He's crazy about you."

" Sure he is."

" I know it..."

Torrie puffed her cheeks and let out a weary sigh. She looked up and a half smile appeared.

" Where are you going to stay Torrie?" continued the Dirty Diva.

" I'm staying with Candice." she simply answered.

" Oh alright, does Randy know that?"

" No!" exclaimed the Blonde. " He doesnt have a clue. please don't tell him."

" But To-"

" Not a word Ashley..." warned Torrie.

" Ok, fine." she hushed. " But if you want him to go and confess his love to you, don't wonder why he wasn't at _that_ hotel room."

Torrie shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. She smiled at her friend, and had a feeling something magnificent was going to happen. Little did she know, it would come sooner than she expected..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i know its a very short chapter!

don't worry, next chappie will be longer than this one

just please review!! i would appreciate it !

thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter.

love you to death[[:


	19. when love crashes down

**Accidentally In Love.**

Jashley Fic

**Chapter 19 : When Love crashes down.**

**a/n : i need your help. you can decide whether the baby should be girl or boy. The most votes, will be the baby's sex. enjoy..**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ashley slid her card key in, and busted into her hotelroom. Throwing her gymbag onto the floor, she let out a sigh. She had just gotten back from her workout at the gym with Torrie. The Boise Belle had become more suspicious after Ashley hadn't done her full workout. She was wondering why her best friend had been acting strange. Ashley continued to deny the fact something was wrong with her. The time wasn't right,and she was a bit afraid to tell Torriethe great news. Ashley still needed to sor out when to tell Trish, she would do it tonight.

The Dirty Diva's bump had been growing, and she was suprised no one had noticed it. In addition, her food cravings were odd, and her moodswings were harsh some days. John completely understood, though he would grow impatient at times. He helped her out when she would feel sick, hopeless, and much more emotional trips. Overall, Ashley tried her best to keep her composure and stay stron with the pain she felt every once in a while. For her, its worth every moment.

" John?" she called out walking into the bedroom. A smile spread across her face, checking out her sleeping boyfriend. Quietly, she walked over to the bed, and laid right next to him. Facing the brunnette, she stared at his delicate visage. Her thoughts were about the baby, either if it was a boy or a girl. What she or he would look like, if she would be a good mother. All those things ran through her head like a choo choo train. Ashley caressed her boyfriend's cheek with her soft hand, before the "sleeping" Chamnp lniked his hand with hers. With a silent laugh, he pulled her closer. His bulky arms draped around her sweaty body.

" How was the gym?"

" Good. Did some small workouts."

John's eyes didn't open once during their beginning conversation

" you look sexy, when your sweaty."

A tiny giggle slipped out, and her eyes rolled. " Thanks."

John brought his head, to the Punk's stomach. " How's our baby?"

" Fine, kicking like crazy." she laughed, while John rubbed her stomach.

" Future Cena in the making." he spoke lifting the covers up, to cover both.

" I hope that they aren't like you." she joked. " all conceited."

John rose an eyebrow, and a mocked hurt face formed. " What?"

" You're so into yourself." she picked on him, poking his arm.

" Hey, you're the one who chose to be with me." he smirked.

" Either way, I would have been stuck with you."

" Yes, because I wubb you, kid." he pulled her closer, they're faces, not to far from each other.

" Then you will be happy to know." she began. " I love you too loser."

" Good to know." John leaned in, pressing his lips against hers for a fervid kiss. Their lips slowly moved together, with compassion.

" Some tongue wrestling goin on?" a voice echoed the room. Ashley broke the kiss, snapping her attention to the Legend Killer.

" How the hell did you enter?" she asked curiously. John hid under the covers, his cheeks turning a beat red.

" Mr. Tomato over there, gave me the spare key." he explained pointing at the glaring man in bed.

Ashley shook her head, got up, and snatched the card key out of his hands.

" Hey!" he said. " What you do that for?"

Ashley placed her hands on her hips, and smiled: " Do you really want to walk in when John and I are having, se- alone time?"

" No?" he guessed with a positive, but unsure grin.

" Good answer." she patted his back. " Have you spoken with Torrie?"

Randy frowned, and shook his head. " Nope. I tried calling her, but she doesn't answer."

" GIve her some time.She starting to steam down."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, sittin on the spare chair. He glanced at his watch, and immediatly stood up.

" John, get up we have to go." whined the former World HeavyWeight Champion

" Ok, I'm up." he groaned, getting out of the bed. Ashley arched her left eyebrow, and stared at the men.

John changed his shirt, and slipped on his denim jean shorts. " What?"

" Where are you two going?"

John eyed Randy and swallowed. " We-We're going to get some workout gear, and some other shit."

" Oh--" she wasn't convinced one bit. " Sure you are."

John got closer to her, and gave her a hug. " See you later."

" Ok.. Whatever the idiotic idea you two are doing, be careful, but have fun!"

John smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips. " Thanks baby, I love you."

" I love you too." she called out, as they exited the door. " bye Randy."

" Bye!" his voice was small, only because of how far they had gone from the room.

She silently laughed to herself. " What scatterbrained guys."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" Hello I'm Lexi, how may I help you?" the young woman asked with a friendly smile.

" Yes, we are looking for an engagement ring." Randy replied.

" For a girlfriend, or for your boyfriend." she continued glancing at John.

" Hell no, I have an amazing girlfriend." the WWE Champ interrupted in a serious voice.

The woman chuckled, twirling her curly brunnette hair. " My bad, I mean apologies."

The two men stared at her awkardly, noticing the misery she was going through. " How old are you?"

She sighed. " Twenty two.. but I'm stuck working at my father's jewerely shop."

" If you want, you can talk like a normal person at your age would."

A sigh of relief escaped her clear glossed peach lips. " Thank god, I feel so old when I talk like that."

Randy laughed. " Yeah we could tell.."

" Alright, enough about me, now what are type of engagement ring ya'll looking for?"

" I don't know. you're a girl what do you think she'll like?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Lexi tapped her chin, scanning the rings in display. Her eyes stopped on a certain ring. She took the key, and unlocked the door. Her hands gently grabbed the ring, as she held it between her two fingers. " How about this one."

This ring had a heart diamond in the middle, and small diamonds surrounding it on each side. It glimmered with the light striking it. It was the perfect ring... Randy couldn't imagine another one better than it. " How Much?"

She took out the calculator, and started punching in numbers. " About 5,500." Randy sarcastically laughed, John joining in.

" Are you kidding me?"

" Why the hell would I joke about that?" she clearly stated, with a mocking smile.

John rubbed his neck, and glanced at his friend. " Its a nice ring bro."

" Yeah, and expensive."

" What if we bargain, with her." John wiggled his eyebrows. " The Cena charm."

" Go for it."

Lexi blew a bubble, and popped it with her teeth. The gum hid behind her mouth, as the two men came back to speak with her. John stood in front, readjusting his hat. " Lets make a deal."

" Alright..."

" Are you single?" he asked her.

She glared at him furiously, before her hand connected with his cheek. " Dude, you got a girlfriend!"

John rubbed his numb cheek, and shook it off. " I know, but are you single damnit."

She rolled her eyes, and chewed her gum. " Yes."

" Want a boyfriend.."

" Uhm... I guess?"

John nudged his friend, winking at him. " We can set you up."

She stood up straight, with her eyebrow slighly rosen. " With who?"

" Have you ever heard of Cody Rhodes?"

She shook her head, uninterested. " Nah, who the hell is he?"

" He's your age, and about my height, a WWE wrestler."

She snapped her fingers and smiled: " That's where you're from, John Cena."

He nodded and cockily smirked. " Yes, the hottest man alive."

Lexi rolled her eyes, and shook her head. " No, that new kid is. He's with Hardcore Hailey or something."

" Hardcore Holly, and that's Cody Rhodes."

" Oh my god, really? See I don't watch wrestling. My little sis, Shelly does. "

" Well, you can get with Cody, if you give me a fair price for this ring." Randy added in.

Lexi took a second to herself, and punched into the calcuator. She peered up at the strong men and grinned " 2,500"

" Deal!" The two men chanted, simutaniously.

" Good, here's my number, I will jump both of you, if you don't set me up."

The two men nodded slowly. " Ok, we are guys, we keep our word."

" You better." she winked with the friendly smile, she greeted them with.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Torrie took a sip of her hot chocolate, and a weary breathe escaped her rose lips. " God..."

Ashley crossed her legs, sitting on the chair. The divas had been spending their time, in the dining room in the hotel. They had been speaking for a while now, and Ashley was prepared to tell Torrie about the whole pregnancy thing. Torrie had been talking about Randy the whole time, how she feels as if he will never come back, and that he doesn't love her .Ashley continued to console the Belle, telling her he loved her, and that he had been thinking about her earlier today.

" Oh my god, did you see Tila Tequila the other night?" she asked me intently.

I shook my head, and frowned. " What happened?"

" I don't know, I thought you saw it." she shrugged her shoulders, sipping her drink.

" I haven't watched television in a while, you know reality stuff." she told her, eating her muffin.

Torrie checked herself, no calls. she frowned running a hand through her blonde curls.

" Torrie, you really need to talk to him." Ashley blurted out. " Seriously ."

" I know, buti ts just so complicated." she rambled. " He is just so frustrating."

" A frustrated kid who loves you."

" Lets change the subject, did you see Melina like flirting with Matt the other day?"

Ashley's ears opened, paying close attention to the gossip. " Oh really?"

" Yeah, she was all playing with his hair and they were kissing in the halls. pretty gross. That's what Michelle said."

Ashley laughed, before feeling a large kick to the stomach. " Oww."

" Come on, it can't hurt you. You got John.. and Matt is a dumbshit. "

Ashley nodded, holding her stomach. The baby kicked her harder than before. " Ah."

Torrie's eyes changed from overexcited, to worried. " Ash, what's wrong?"

Ashley shook her head and smiled. " Its noth- Ah." another hard kick, the baby seemed angry.

" Ashley, what the hell?" Torrie practically screeched. "What is wrong."

Ashley clenched onto her belly, the baby kicked non stop, causing pain. Was it angry, worried. Ashley had a bad feeling something was wrong. Too wrong.. the baby never kicked her so hard.

" Torrie..." she whispered " I'm pregnant."

Torrie formed a huge smile, and hugged her friend. " Oh my god! Congradulations! I can't believe it."

The Dirty Diva nodded, breathing heavy. " Its kicking like a soccer player." before a chuckle escaped.

Torrie sat back down, and the smile didn't leave once. " How long?"

She bit her bottom lip. " five months."

" Are you telling me, you were pregnant five months, and you decided not to tell me!"

" I'm sorry Torrie, I thought it was best to keep it to myself."

" Oh my god, Ash, John and you, sex five months ago?"

" Mhm, you know that ahh! night where we were all drunk, and I helped John to his hotel. Well, we were like very drunk."

" I knew it!" Torrie snapped her fingers, and grinned. " I'm so happy for you."

" Thank you." She thanked. " Sorry for not telling you earlier."

" No problem girl. As long as you're happy." she smiled.

The two divas laughed exchanging hugs across the table.

" Ms. Massaro.." a voice yelled. " Ms. Wilson."

The divas threw their attention over to the man yelling their names. Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The divas stared at him oddly, while he caught up to their table, and regained his composure.

" What's up?" Ashley asked in a bright mood.

However, Vince's face was in no birght mood at all. Almost, in an eerie shocked mood. He was paler than he usually was, and it looked like he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, and his voice all scratched up.

" Vince, what's going on?" Torrie questioned, unsure of the situation.

" Its John, and Randy." he started. " They have been in a car accident."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**please review. hoped ya'll liked it**

**give me your thoughts! and i might add,**

**i reached 101 reviews! yay mee! hahah**

**hugz and kisses Michelle.**


	20. everything happens for a reason

**Accidentally In Love.**

**Jashley Fic.**

**Chapter 20 : Everything is for a reason.**

**xooxoxoxoxo**

Ashley and Torrie sat in the waiting room, impatient. Both had been crying nonstop, and worried about each man. To everyone, this was such an unexpected event. The Punk diva rubbed her stomach, the pain of the baby kicking had gone away. Now, the pain of hurt, and worry spread all over her body. She had tears falling from her eyes, and she was shaking. No where in her mind did she think her boyfriend, and close friend would be in an accident. She couldn't understand why his was going on. All Torrie and her could do was pray..

" Ashley?" a voice rang into her mind.

She peered up, it was Mr. Cena.. She faintly smiled, standing up from the seat.

" How are you?" he continued, exchanging hugs.

" I'm doing Ok." she replied. " How about you?"

" I'm trying to stay good, I can't think about the negative things you know?"

" I understand, I'm just waiting for this Doctor!"

" me too, I arrived here with Mr. Orton, once we got you're call."

" Mhm, this is just so horrible."

Ashley could feel tears well up once gaain, Mr Cena noticed, causing him to pull her into a hug.

" Its going to be okay." he told her.

Ashley nodded, holding the tears in . She had to stay strong, for Mr.Cena, Mr. Orton, Torrie, and the others.

" How's the baby?" he asked...

She smiled, " Great, the baby stopped kicking for now."

" that's good, when John told me, he was going to be a dad, his voice was all hyped and cheerful."

The Diva grinned. " When I told him, he passed out."

Mr. Cena chuckled. " Oh geez, he fainted! You know, Ash. John really loves you."

She nodded, thinking about her boyfriend. He had such an effect on her, no other person could give.

" I love him so much. " she said. " You know, this is probably a corny thing, but everyday John always asks about the baby. He doesn't say hows it, or how's the baby. Instead he says, hows OUR baby."

" That's John Cena for you, a sweet guy."

" I know, and I wonder if he is so sweet, why is this happening?"

" God does things or a reason." he shook his head.

Ashley agreed, glancing a her best friend, who was still bawling, while speaking with Mr.Orton.

" And all we can do right now is pray to God." Ashley said sitting back down in her chair.

Mr. Cena did the same, taking the seat next to her. The Punk Diva put her head down, taking deep breathes. Her thoughts were only about John... no one else.

_Flashback_

_The group of divas, sat in one table, and the guys at another. They were at Lilian's birthday bash, in some beautiful birthday place. The music was playing, drinks served, fabulous spanish food. One of the hottest party in the year._

_Ashley scanned the room, a bunch of people were dancing to a spanish dance called Reggaeton. Lilian was one of the best, as she danced with Lashley. Ashley couldn't help but want to be out their with her man._

_" I wanna dance." groaned the Dirty Diva, as she continued to watch people dance._

_" Then go." Torrie informed her with a smile, drinking her Pina Colada._

" But John won't wanna..." she frowend glancing at her boyfriend, who was laughing away with his friends.

" Don't take no for an answer." Torrie said, standing up from the table. The two walked over to the guys' table with bright smiles.

" Randy, you're dancing with me?" she offered.

" Sure, this music is sweet." he got up, and entered the dance floor with his girlfriend. 

_Ashley stood alone, staring at him._

_" John, will you dance with me?" she asked._

John looked at the diva, and groaned. " baby, I'm drinking!" 

_He held up the beer, taking another long sip._

Ashley pouted her lips, tugging on his hand. " Come on." 

_John sighed, setting his beer down. " Fine, but only because I love you more than The Corona."_

_She laughed, pulling him into the dance floor. Daddy Yankees " Rompe." blasted through the spears. Ash turned around, linked her hands with John's . Her hips moved, John's body touching hers. They moved sexually with the beat going fast. Ashley twirled to the ground sexually, lifting up. John smirked pleased._

_" Damn, I like this dance!"_

_" Told you, its fun." she smiled clasping her arms around his neck._

_He pulled her close, as she continued to move her hips with the medium beat._

_" Where did you learn to dance like that?" John rose an eyebrow._

" The birthday girl put some latina flavour in me." 

_" Remind me, to thank Lilian later." John grinned " That dance is sexy."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes, as continued to dance with John. The high beat songs wouldn't stop, it was five songs in a row, the Punk was all hyped up, still dancing with John with her. He was turned on by her swift danced moves. Once, " The Anthem." by Pitbull ended, a new song came up, except it was slow.. " Amor Gitano." by Alejandro Fernandez ft. Beyonce blasted, and all the couple entered the dance floor. _

_She rested her head on John's chest, with his arms around her waist, securely... The slow rthythm was tranquil, perfect for dancing._

_Ashley glanced up at John, and just smiled. _

" What?" John asked. " Why are you staring at me?" 

_She shook her head. " No reason..."_

_The song ended, and the couple went they're seprate ways, upsetting John a bit. As Ashley got up from her own table to get a drink, she felt a force grab her hips and slam her into Cena's lap. She rolled her eyes as she waved to all the guys there. They all waved back, and shook their heads. John locked his eyes with her, and smirked. _

" Loser." she called him, resting her forehead against his.

" Dumbutt." he shot back, with a dimple showing smile. " I love you.." 

Ashley blushed wrapping her arms around John. " I love you more."

" No, I love you more than you do." he defended.

" Nuh uh, baby I love you way more."

"Really? how many stars are in the sky?" he asked out of the random.

" infinity number of stars.." she answered.

" That's how much I love you." he told her, before pressing his lips against hers. 

_End Of Flashback_

A few tears escaped her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. She turned to Torrie, and saw her bawling. Ashley wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder ,pulling her into a hug.

" Torr, its going to be fine.." she assured

" No Ashley, what if its bad." the Boise Belle sobbed.

" Don't say that! Don't ever thing about the negative things."

" Ash, the last thing I ever said to Randy was to prove his love, and I was pissed off." she cried. " I feel so horrible."

" Just calm down, and pray.." Ashley softly said. " Pray..."

" I know." Torrie simply stated, putting her head down.

Ashley took out her Propel bottle, and took a long sip. She sat alone, thinking by herself, hoping for the best.. All of a sudden, she saw a man in a white jacket come toward them. Ashley stood up, along with Mr. Cena, Mr.Orton, and Torrie.

" Are you the family of Mr. Cena, and Mr. Orton?" he asked. " I'm Doctor Jacobs."

They all introduced themselves, and intently listened to the Doctor.

" The truck hit them pretty bad, seems Randy was driving ,which caused him to get hurt more, and John did too."

" How are they!" Torrie interuppted the Doctor.

" Mr. Cena has some stitches above his neck. bruises and a couple of cuts on his face, and body. He also suffered a broken arm. Now, Mr. Orton had Xrays done, because we need to check if they're was any brain damage caused by the accident. So far, he has a right broken leg, and his left wrist broken. Stiches above his eye, and in this head. He is pretty banged up, along with his bud. They were very lucky men, if you would like you may see them." he explained.

She let out a sigh of relief, and blessed herself, thanking God. Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton entered the room first, so they could see they're sons. Torrie and Ashley waited patiently to see the men. Torrie had stopped crying, and instead cleaned up her face, and leaned her head back. Ashley bit her fingernails nervously waiting to enter the room. She needed to see her boyfriend.. badly.

Ashley closed her eyes, and could sense she was falling asleep. She tried her best to stay awake, to have her turn. Taking another sip of Energy Water, she glanced at Torrie who was speaking with her mother on the phone.. Torrie was in a better mood than before, that made her best friend happier.

" Ashley?" Mr. Cena exited the room, and gestured the Punk to get up.

She did as she was told, and walked over to Mr. Cena.. He gave her another hug, and smiled.

" He's doing good, he fell asleep right now." he told her. " But, you can go in."

" Ok, Thank you." she faintly smiled, before she saw him leave.

Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to twist it open. However, she was afraid. Frightened to see her boyfriend in this hospital all hurt. Seeing someone you love in a hospital bed is nothing more than depressing. Ashley rubbed her stomach and spoke. _" I'm going in.." _

Twisting the knob, another person came out, Mr.Orton. He had happiness in his eyes, coming out of the room. He rushed to Torrie, and began speaking with her. Ashley took a deep breathe, and entered the room quietly.. She closed the door softly, and her eyes set on John Cena.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and with one blink, they dripped down her cheeks. Soft sobs escaped her lips, causing him to flicker his eyes open, and glance at her. Ashley saw him awake, and couldn't help but cry more.

" Hey baby.." he managed to say.

No reply came, instead sobs, she walked toward the edge of the bed. John looked at her with concern, before he sat up.

" Ash, what's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, her eyes briefly set on Randy who was sleeping peacefully with a tiny smirk on his face.

" Ashley.." he started. " Come over here, please."

He gestured her to one side of the bed, and she did as she was told. She didn't expect to have her breakdown right in front of her boyfriend, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her emotions seemed to explode out right in front of him, worrying John.

Ashley stood at the side, and grabbed his hands, lifting them up, and kissed his knuckles.

" Now tell me what's wrong..." he said. " Please..."

Ashley wiped her tears, but more seem to fall. " You're still with me, I thought I would never see you again.. I still have you John..."

More cries came from her, he couldn't stand to see her like this. He rubbed her hand, and kissed it gently. " Baby... You never lost me."

Ashley nodded. " I love you so much."

John smiled at his girlfriend, when she stopped crying. " I love you more."

The Punkie let out a laugh, and leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

" Lay with me.." he demanded. " Please."

She nodded, getting on the bed with John. He wrapped his one arm around her waist, and she faced his chest. Her hand caressed his cheek, touching the suffering cuts. He flinched a little, but handled the pain very well. He placed his hands on her stomach, and burrowed his head into her hair.

" How's our baby?" he asked.

" Very good, they missed they're daddy." she hinted with a smile.

" What!" Randy shrieked interuppting the romantic moment. " You're pregnant!"

Ashley closed her eyes and whispered. " Time to tell him."

She got up from the bed, and went over to Randy's " How you feeling?"

" I've had my better days. Don't change the subject, you're pregnant?"

She nodded happily holding her stomach. " Yupp, John and I are going to be parents"

Randy smiled happily. " Congrats you two!"

" Thank you." Ashley and John simutaniously said.

" Where's Torrie?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip, and answered. " Outside, Rands she's so worried about you."

" Really? You need to do me a favour."

" What?"

" Go along with my plan."

" What plan?"

" Ok, John and I were talking before people came in here, and I needed a way to propose to Torrie.."

" Oh my gosh, you're proposing!" Ashley screeched clapping her hands.

" Ssh..." John hushed her. " She might hear you."

" Sorry.." she whispered.

" Well, I have memory loss..." he said. " pretend memory loss."

" Randy don't she'll be crushed."

" I know ,that's the good part."

" Ok.. continue."

" When she comes in here, I know she's going to hug me and stuff, but I'm going to just stare at her awkardly, an be like I don't remember us being together. Then, I'm going to make her grab that jacket over there, and be like can you check the pockets for me.. and duh she will, and badaboom the ring!"

" Aw, that's so cute Randy!" she smiled at the little plan.

" Its not the most romantic place to do it, but I need to do it now." he said. "While I have my chance."

" Yeah, I get it." Ashley said.. " Want me to get her?"

Randy nodded his head, as he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. She couldn't wait to see the diva's reaction to the proposal.. Ashley creaked the door up, and called Torrie to come over. The Blonde Beauty obeyed the orders, and went over to her best friend.

" Come in." she told her.

" I'm scared to see him." she responded.

Ashley tugged her hand, shoving her into the room. Torrie practiacally fell onto the floor, then her eyes met with here sleeping boyfriend.

" Hey Torrie." John greeted with a wave.

" John.." she smiled. " How are you doing?"

" I'm great, now that I know I'm not dead." he grinned

Torrie nodded, as she walked over to Randy's bedside. A smile came across her face, as his eyes opened.

" Randy..." she softly mumbled, touching his cold hand. He stared at her oddly, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

" What are you doing here?" he scolded.

" How can I not be here." she added. " You're my boyfriend."

Randy sarcastically chuckled, and shook his head. " No way, you're not my girlfriend.."

Torrie covered her mouth, and glanced at Ashley. " Randy we've been together for a year."

" Nope, I just broke up with Samantha, I can't be with you."

" Torr.." Ashley boomed in, going toward her. " He has memory loss.. of last year."

Her eyes grew into huge shocked ones, and tears welled up. " No it can't be."

" I'm sorry Torrie." John apologized. " The accident affected his brain."

Randy held in his laughter, and kept a serious face. " Its true, we're friends."

Tears escaped her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. " Oh god."

" Since you're my friend now, can you get my jacket for me."

She nodded, grabbing his jacket from the spare chair, it was all bloody and wet. Randy snatched the jacket harshly, and searched the pockets.

" Well, I hope you feel better." Torrie whimpered. " I gotta go."

" Torr, don't." Ashley said.

" Ash, my boyfriend doesn't think we're together, this is too much." she cried.

" Yes he does." The WWE Champion stated. " Turn around."

Torrie peered over to the Legend Killer, and to her suprise he had a velvet box in his hand, with a ring standing proudly in the socket. She walked closer to him and shrugged her shoulders.

" Torrie Wilson.. my girlfriend."

she questioned in her ditzy confused tone. " You forgot we're together?"

He shook his head. " I could never forget that you're my girlfriend, that would be a sin."

A sly smile appeared on her face, and didn't say a word, her hazel orbs locked with ring in his hand. " What is it?"

" Instead of being my girlfriend..." he went on. " Be my wife, Torrie?"

It was her day to cry, because that's all she had done the whole night, and day. She sniffled, and nodded her head slowly. " Yes."

Randy smiled grabbing her hand, and slipping the ring on her finger. She sat on the bed next to him, and checked out her ring.

" Do you think I don't love you still?" he asked curiously.

She pressed her lips against his for a romantic kiss. " I love you Randy."

" I know you do." he spoke with his usual smirk.

Ashley awed, and clapped her hands happily. " This is so cute!"

John rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, and pulled her down next to him. The Dirty Diva rose an eyebrow, and spoke :

" They make such an adorable couple." she dazed watching Randy and Torrie laughing away.

John tucked a piece of her hair, behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. " We're more adorable."

Ashley chuckled recieving a smile from her boyfriend. " What would I do without you?'

" I don't know, be with some freak named Tony or something. " he joked.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. " I would die without you."

John leaned in for a kiss that lasted a lifetime...

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I hope you liked the chappie! please review, thanks for those who reviewed the least chappie[[:

hugz and kisses michelle.


	21. Doctor Hartmann

**Accidentally In Love **

**Jashley Ficc. **

**Chapter 21 - Doctor Hartmann **

**Chapter 21 : one month later a/n : alright, so don't be upset if this isn't well written. Partly, because I was distracted because I found out John Cena proposed to his ex girlfriend Liz. Trust me guys I couldn't believe it.. it was a shocker. I saw the pictures of him proposing to her, in late September. Trust me, this is one of the worst days.. its sad that he got back with her after he cheated on her previously.. its his decision. okay, here's the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Ashley placed her earphones on, and blasted some rock music. Slouching in her chair,she released a weak sigh. Her mind drifted off to all these different thoughts; John, her friends, work, and the most important, the baby. It had been a month since the accident, and some events happened during that period of time. For example, Ashley had gotten bigger, meaning, John and she told the WWE lockeroom about the pregnancy. All were ecstatic, and excited for the baby.Ashley felt a load right off her back once she told everyone about the pregnancy. The second event, the Punk Diva and the Dr. of Thuganomics agreed on living together. John told her he wanted them to be a family, she gladly accepted. Their relationship was still strong, but, they had their little rough patches once in a while. Ashley couldn't believe she was six months pregnant.. for her, it went fast.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and bring her closer. Ashley leaned into his shoulder, resting her head on it. As she closed her eyes, she felt her earphone get pulled out of her ear. She shot up, and gave him a look.

" Hey!" she protested. " What did you do that for?!"

" Because, you're going to go deaf." he simply stated. ' You put that thing up so loud."

" I like it loud." she smiled, wrapping her ipod up, and shoved it in her back packet.

" So, are you excited?" he asked, taking a small sip from his water bottle.

Ashley nodded, rubbing her stomach. " I can't wait to find out."

John grinned, as he tucked a loose piece of blonde hair from her face, behind her ear. " Me either."

They sat back, impatiently waiting for their turn. Ashley took out her purse, and rummaged for something to nibble on. After two minutes of seeking, she took out a huge Snickers Candy Bar. Her mouth watered just by the look of it. She unwrapped the candy bar, and took a huge chomp out of it. She savored the reamy, chocolatey taste in her mouth. John stared at her, and the candy bar.

" Can I have a bite?" he asked nicely.

She gave him a sturdy look, and shook her head. " No way..."

" Why not?" he questioned her.

" Because its mine." she said, while taking another bite.

John rolled his eyes, and gave her a mischevious stare. As she ate her bar, John went for the sly grab. Ashley slapped his hand hardly, and glared at him.

" Don't touch my candy bar!" she uttered, causing most of the people to stare at her.

"Ssh, Ash." he hushed her. " Calm down."

" No! You're trying to take my things." she calmed her voice down, when she continued her little moodswing rant. John tried his best to calm her down, however it didn't work. He hated when she had her moodswings, she would get upset with him for no reason, and then cry. He felt bad most times, because John would lash out forgetting the state she is in.

" I'm sorry." she apologized, as her eyes welled up with tears. " Here."

She placed the Snickers in front of his face, and he shrugged his shoulders, taking a small bite. She smiled, as she finished up the last of the candy bar.

" Ms. Ashley Massaro?" a woman's voice echoed through the silent room.

Ashley glanced over to the woman, she wore tan coloured skin, some black pants, a doctor's coat, her crimson hair tied in a low bun, and wide glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.

Ashley stood up from her seat, and grabbed John's hand lightly. " Lets go."

The couple walked past the beaming Doctor, and entered room three. Behind their tracks was the Doctor, who shut the door once the three were in the room. Ashley stood their uncomfortably, with John right next to her.

" I'm Doctor Hartmann, nice to meet you." introduced the red head.

" I'm Ashley as you may now, and this is John." she told her with a smile.

The Doctor's eyes grew big, and her mouth dropped. " Cena?"

He nodded his head slowly. " Yes.."

The Doctor started to laugh, and jump up and down. Cena and Massaro stared at each other with confused looks. The Doctor took a long breathe, and grinned.

" Sorry.. but by any chance do you know Lexi?"

Ashley glared at John, slapping his arm. " Who's Lexi, John?"

He tried to reminisce the name, and it didn't happen. " No?"

" Gee Wilickers John.." she snickered. " Do you recall about a month ago, you went to a jewelry shop with your friend, and helped him with a ring?"

" Wait, is it that twenty two year old..." he started to remember the young girl.

" What?" Ashley was completely out of it. She laid back in the chair, and sighed.

" Yes, she gave you her number."

Ashley shot up angrily. " She gave you her number, I'm gonna beat the shit out of the girl."

The Doctor glanced at Ashley shockily. " Ms. Massaro, what choice of words. Use your indoor voice."

" Ashley, the number wasn't for me.. well.. it was for Cody. " he revealed. " I was going to get them together."

" Yes, and you never called her, she wants to kick your badagadonk." Doctor Hartmann precluded in a perky tone.

" Since you're related to her, give her this." John handed her a spare ticket to the show. " and this backstage pass."

" Why thank you Mr. Cena. She will most likely be happy." she thanked, adjusting her glasses.

" Okay, now that you two are done with you're discussion. " Ash butted in. " Can we see our baby?"

The Doctor clapped her hands, and ran over to the machine. " Lay here Ms. Massaro."

Ashley got up from the seat, and put herself on the bed set there. The Doctor took her own seat, and turned on everything..

" Please lift up you're shirt." she instructed...

Ashley lifted up her black tee, showing off her large stomach. Doctor Hartmann squirted out the gel, and rubbed it over her stomach. She took the tool, and rubbed around the diva's stomach. The Dirty Diva began laughing at the feeling, causing John to grin. He held his girlfriend's hands, while he sat on the opposite side from the Doctor.

" There is you're baby's legs." she told them, as the blurry image appeared. " The hands.."

Ashley could feel tears begin to build up, however she kept them in her eyes.. John kissed her forehead, as he continued to watch the baby move in her stomach through the screen. He stared at his child with admiration, and couldn't believe he made that with Ash. He studied the image hardly, and to his own knowledge, he could swear there are four hands.

" Doctor, why are there four hands?" he asked in a worried tone.

" Is my baby deformed!" Ashley screeched in concern..

The Doctor squinted her eyes, as she moved the tool around the stomach.

" No." she simply stated.

Through her lips, a sigh of relief came through. " Thank god."

With that comment, she slapped John upside the head. " John, stop imagining things.."

" Sorry!" he mumbled rubbing his head.

THe Doctor giggled at the couple and put on a straight face. " Ms. Massaro, you're boyfriend isn't imagining things."

" then my baby really is deformed!" she let out another yelp of worry. " Oh no."

" Honey, calm down." she moved the tool, so the image was clearer. " You're having twins."

" Come again?" John stuttered. " We're what?"

" Didn't you hear her." Ashley happily said. " We're having twins!"

John shook his head in disabelief, as he stared at the screen. He couldn't believe he was going to be resonsible for two kid's lives. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was excited with shock. John let out a slight laugh, with a wide grin spread across his face.

" Oh shit." he simply said adjusting his black cap. " Thats great!"

Now, Ashley could hold her tears in anymore, they ran freely down her cheeks. The Punkie was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to be a mother. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she was having twins.

" would you like to know the sex?"

Ashley nodded, as the Doctor moved the tool around the stomach.." Hmm.."

The Doctor formed a huge chesire like grin, and stared at the couple. " They're fraternal twins, a boy and a girl."

Ashley glanced at John, and the smile on her face was still there, even bigger. " John, we're having a boy and a girl."

John felt an enlightment in his heart, he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. " Its great isn't it."

" Yes, here are the pictures scanned for you." the Doctor handed John the pics, while she cleaned off Ashley's stomach.

" Aw, he looks like you Ash." he said. " And our girl looks like me."

" John you can't tell what they look like with just an outline." Ashley laughed at her concentrating boyfriend.

" I know they do, I just am absoloutly sure, trust me on this."

" Great, have fun chasing the guys off her back." joked Ash as she pulled her shirt down.

" Don't worry her bro will protect her." he simply stated. " He's gonna be watching her constantly."

" Poor girl..." Doctor Hartmann chuckled. " Such an overprotective father."

" That's what happens when you're daughter is gonna be beautiful." he said. " Just like her mother."

Ashley could feel her cheeks flush into the tint of pink because of the comment. John took interlaced his fingers within hers, and rubbed her knuckles. The Doctor spoke with them briefly on how to continue to take care of the twins, and the month she would need to go off for maternity.. in the next month. The two were happier than ever, nothing could bring them down at this point.

* * *

**please review[: i hope you enjoyed the chapter.. **

**xoxo michelle**.


	22. Bonding Time

**Accidentally In Love**

**John/Ash fic.**

**Chapter 22 - Bonding time.**

**A/N : It's back! Accidentally In Love! After several months of being on hiatus! I had a writer's block, and I had other stories and projects going on! But, here it is! **

**Enjoy the Chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxo.**

"John, that piece goes in there..." the Dirty Diva instructed him, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am, and apparently, your wrong," he sighed, sitting on the floor. "Ash, it doesn't fit."

"It has to, look at the manual," she handed it over to him, and he refused to take it. "John, your never going to finish if you don't read this."

"I don't need a manual, my brain and hands are everything," he proudly stated, causing her to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you actually believe you can get this done, without the manual."

His eyes rolled, as a small smile appeared on his face, "I can get this done, Ash."

She shook her head, pointing at all the mixed up pieces scattered on the floor. John had been working on the two cribs for three straight hours, he could barely get it. However, he didn't intend to give up. He was going to get the cribs done, no matter what.

"John...please just use the manual, it will be much easier," Ashley tried to persuade him, but it wasn't going to work on him.

"No, I don't want to," he said like a four year old not wanting to go to bed, "Okay?"

Ashley sighed, rocking back and forth on the rocking chair she had gotten, "Whatever John,"

She threw the manual on the floor, and picked up the baby names book, and began searching through a variety of names.

"Baby," she said, without looking up at him, "How about Tristan for a boy name?"

"I thought the boy's name was going to be John the Third."

"I-uh- look, I don't want our baby boy to have your name, it-it's corny," she broke the news to her boyfriend, "I'm sorry."

"But, I want the name to stay in the family."

"Then have one of your brothers name their child John."

"I don't think they will, please?"

"Joohhhnnn! Come on," Ashley could feel a moodswing begin to pop up, "I want a different name,"

"I have an idea," he crawled on all fours, and placed both of his hands on her knees. She stared down at him, and rose an eyebrow.

"What's your idea?"

"You can name the boy, and I will name the girl," he responded with a small smile, "That way, this whole thing will be solved."

Ashley slightly smiled, agreeing, "Okay, just please don't give the girl a weird name like Rwanda or something,"

"I know, and no I don't like the name Tristan."

"Okay," she grinned, leaning down for a small kiss on the lips.

"Whoa!" A canadian woman's voice interrupted the lip lock, "What's going on in here?"

"Trishy!" Ashley squealed, as John stood up, "You're here!"

Trish Stratus smiled, giving her friend a warm hug, "Yes I am, and to stay until you have this baby,"

"Well, look who it is, Trish Stratus," John smirked, "Long time no see,"

"I saw you at the baby shower John,"

"Whatever, that was like two weeks ago," he pulled her into a friendly hug, "I'm glad you can come and stay."

"Me too, I'm happy to keep my best friend company."

Ashley smiled, rubbing her stomach as she felt several kicks, "Ouch,"

"Are you okay?" John snapped his attention to his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, they were just playing with each other," she giggled, looking up at him. John leaned down, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Damn, they kick hard," he commented, "There going to be great wrestlers."

"I'll train the girl!" Trish rose her hand proudly, "After all, I am seven time Women's Champion."

"Hey, I want to train my daughter too!" Ashley interrupted, raising her hand up.

"Don't worry you will, we both will, with Micks too," The Canadian blonde said.

"Yes, totally, don't forget Torrie," Ashley said, only to get an unsure face from Trish. They never were good friends. Trish didn't like Torrie too much, they had been bitter with each other since Torrie entered the company. However, Trish and Torrie remained their cool with each other since Ashley was good friends with both girls.

_DING DONG!_

"Trishy, help me up please?" Ashley asked her, offering her left hand. Trish helped her up, and Ashle stood up. She stared down at herself, and inwardly groaned;

"Are my shoes matching?"

Trish laughed, shaking her head, "No, you have two different sandals on."

"That's what happens when you can't see your feet for eight months," Ashley said, leaving the nursery. She carefully went down the stairs, and reached to the entrance of the house. She twisted the knob open, to reveal Torrie, and Randy. They had bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?" Torrie asked, hugging her, "Damn, it's hard hugging a pregnant woman."

"Shut up Torrie, and I see Randy doesn't like saying hello?" Ashley said, as he ran upstairs to see his best friend.

"Don't worry, he's just excited to tell John that Jessica Alba is in some new movie," she waved her hand, as the three divas sat in the living room.

"So, Trish how have you been?" Torrie said with a small smile, "Good?"

"Yes, I am. How about you? How are the Wedding plans going?"

"Great! Your invited, just to let you know."

Trish smiled, glancing at Ashley, then back to the Boise Belle, "Cool, that should be a fun wedding."

"Yupp."

The room was silent, until Ashley began to speak, "So, do you have any ideas for a boy name?"

Torrie immediatly nodded, "Yeah, how about Craig?"

"Ew no," Trish disagreed, "More like Dean?"

"The baby isn't going to be a college principal, Trish." Torrie countered, "Ash, why not, Chace?"

"That's a nice name," Ashley smiled, thinking of it, "Chace Cena."

"Jason Cena?" Trish offered with a lopsided grin, "How about that?"

"Another good name too," The former Playboy Cover girl answered, "I'll think about both,"

The two blondes nodded, eyeing each other. Ashley could sense the tension between her friends.

"RANDY!!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. The three blondes stared at one another with worried looks, and started toward the stairs. When they reached, Randy was hiding behind the rocking chair, while fume came out of John's ears.

"What's going on?" Trish questioned in a puzzled tone.

"I had the crib done, and then this little dumbass thought this piece when into the loophole, and the crib fell apart!" John explained angrily, "Stop hiding behind the rocking chair, and get your ass over here."

"No, your going to tackle me to the floor," Randy said, moving his fiancee in front of him, "Torrie you take him, he won't hit a girl."

"Stop acting so ridiculous," she commented, rolling her eyes, "Both of you clean this mess up, and use the manual!"

"But-" John tried to interject, however, Trish shut him up.

"No, you two are too stupid to not use it. So, I suggest you use it right now!"

"Okay, Ms. Bipolar Blonde, we'll use it." Randy snickered, slowly walking toward John, "I'm sorry, man."

"Whatever, just get over here, and read this," John sighed, and the two men continued working on the cribs.

Finally, someone had gotten John to use the manual, the divas just hoped the two men could understand the fancy words in there.

"No way, Micks did not say that!" Trish laughed taking a piece of her chocolate cake.

"Yeah, we were on the phone, it was hilarious!" Ashley laughed, eating her cake also.

The two divas were in the guest room, meanwhile John was in his room, preparing for his early flight tomorrow. Torrie and Randy had gone to their hotel room, after having a good time in the Cena/ Massaro house.

"So, have you thought about having kids?" she curiously asked her best friend.

"Well yeah, I want to be a mommy. Just not right now. Ron and I have a lot going on, with the Yoga Studio and everything."

"I get what you mean," Ashley said, "You'll be a mommy soon."

"I know," she smiled, "So has John popped the question yet?"

Ashley shook her head, "No, I don't think we need to get married yet."

"It would be cute though, if you married him three years from now. Your son could be the ring barrier, and your daughter the flower girl."

Ashley smiled at the thought. She would love to marry John, just not at this moment. The two were very happy right now, and they too had a lot going on right now. With the baby, and careers, they had busy schedules.

"My relationship with John is perfect," Ashley grinned, thinking of her wonderful boyfriend, "Just perfect."

"Baby, could you give me some covers," John groaned in the middle of the night, "Please?"

Ashley huffed angrily, "I'm cold John, don't you understand that?"

"I'm cold too."

"Suck it up, your a guy!"

"Please Ash," John said, turning to her side to face her, "Share with me."

She leaned into him, giving him some covers, "Here, just stay close."

"Thank you," he kissed her temple, rubbing her stomach, "Goodnight babies."

"They said goodnight too," Ashley mumbled, "With their frikkin' kicks."

"Just one more month babe," John kept his hand on her stomach, "Then you'll see them."

Ashley kissed his lips lightly, before falling asleep rather quickly.

All she needed to go through was one more month, and her twins would be brought to the world. She couldn't wait to see her feet, and be able to get into the WWE ring. Most of all, she was excited to be a mother.

**--**

**Ok, I'm off the hiatus, becuase I actually thought on what to do with the story! LOL! **

**I hope I didn't lose all my readers! Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**BTW - The Next Chapter, may be the LAST of Accidentally In Love. **


	23. Welcome To The World

**Accidentally In Love.**

**John/Ashley Fic.**

**Chapter 23: Welcome To The World.**

**So, thanks for the reviews on the last chapters. This will be the LAST chapter of Accidentally In Love. Once again, thank you to all of those reviewers who have stuck through with me! **

**For the last time, **

**Enjoy the Chapter...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Trish, I don't understand why she has the belt," Ashley groaned, taking a bite of a hershey bar, "Do you get it?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "They make you girls look horrible. I don't like how they potray you all."

"Me either," The Dirty Diva agreed, "I mean, I love wrestling you know? I hate when I have to prance around in a bikini."

"Like your Women's Champion?" she pointed out, "She really has accomplished a lot."

"Oh yes," she sarcastically said, "She has gotten to kiss every guy in the roster, hm, won several bikini contests, and has even learned how to hold a microphone well."

Trish chuckled, staring at the television, "Maria has done nothing at all."

"True that," Ashley giggled, "If anything she should go back to the interview "blonde" gimmick."

"You know who deserves that belt?"

"You."

"Shut up," she slapped her best friend's arm shaking her head, "Beth Phoenix."

"What?" the former Playboy cover girl exclaimed, "She's like a man."

"So what? She can wrestle, unlike some of the WWE divas in the company," Trish popped an M&M in her mouth, "Vince is wasting so much money."

"You know what you should do Trishy?"

"No, what should I do?"

"Train the divas."

Her eyes widened in disabelief, "What? No- I'm retired."

"And?" she persuaded, "You were one of the best divas out there. C'mon it will make most of these divas worth watching in a match."

Trish shrugged her shoulders, although she knew it would be great to train the divas, she was still hesitant.

"I'll think about it." she finished off, checking out her perfect manicured nails, "So, when's Torrie getting married?"

Ashley thought for a moment, "Hm, I think New Year's Eve."

"Really?" Trish sounded a bit suprised, "Why then? I mean it's New Year's Eve."

"I don't know," she honestly replied, "They thought it would could be a different kind of wedding. You know, celebrating their new marriage, and the New year? It kind of makes sense, and clicks."

"That's true. I'm shocked she invited me"

"What...Why?"

Trish sighed, "You know, Torrie and I aren't the best of friends Ash. She hasn't liked me since the day we entered the business."

"Yeah, but it has gotten better between the both of you."

"Not really, kind of, she still talked behind my back with people," Trish confided, "You know how I finished WWE with the storyline with Carlito? Well, she spread the rumor that I had a secret relationship with him behind Ron's back."

The Dirty Diva's mouth dropped at the secret. She couldn't believe Torrie, her other best friend would do something so cruel and rude to Trish Stratus. Yes, they weren't best friends, but why would she want to spread such a rumor?

"I can't believe Torrie would do that!" Ashley shook her head, "Did you do anything?"

"I confronted her," Trish bit her bottom lip, "And told her that she was a bitch for doing that. She stopped talking to me, and then when I saw her, which was here, I was kind of uncomfortable. When she told me I was invited to her wedding, that's when I got confused. You know?"

Yeah," Ash nodded, changing the subject, "Look! Raw's back on."

They turned their attention to the television. It was a promo at first, Randy and JBl talking about John Cena and Triple H.

_"Don't worry, JBL we have this," Randy stated as he taped his wrists. "These two aren't the best of friends."_

_"Uh Randy, we aren't either." _

_"So, we know how to collaborate," the brunette slapped his arm, "We're better than them."_

_"That's true," JBL smirked, "I mean I'm a self- made millionare." _

_"Okay, whatever dude," Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance,"Let's go out there."_

_The two men left the locker-room, and headed for their main event match. _

_Raw went back to the ring, where Lilian Garcia stood. She had a smile on her face, as the camera focused on her. _

"I hope John and Paul kicks their asses," Trish stated, "They get on my nerves when they're in character."

Ashley nodded in agreement, then she felt a sudden pain throb to her stomach. She cringed a little, but remained calm. _It's probably just a cramp. _

**Monday Night Raw - Locker room.**

John grabbed his black and orange cap, and placed it on his head. He tied his shoelaces, preparing for his upcoming match. He had this strange feeling in his stomach, as if something was happening. However, he ignored it, giving his full attention for the upcoming match.

"Dude, are you ready?" Triple H asked walking into the locker room. "Our match is up next."

He nodded, "Yep,"

John took his belt, and they walked out of the locker room. It was time for their tag team match. _Randy Orton & JBL vs. John Cena & Triple H. _Each superstar were fully prepared to fight their best in the ring. Although, John and Randy were best friends, they still beat the living hell of each other. When they step into that ring as oppenents, both recongize no mercy.

"Your coming out last right?" HHH popped into John's thoughts, as they reached the gorilla position.

"I'm the Champ dude," John smirked with cockiness, "I always come out first."

"Stop with the conceited attitude," the King of Kings refrained from rolling his eyes, "Dumbass."

"Thanks Paul," John sarcastically joked, "That means a lot coming from you."

"It should."

At that moment, HHH's music blared through the arena, and soon he came through the curtains. The crowd roared with positive cheers, unlike the reaction his two opponents had when they entered the ring.

John took a deep breath, cracking his knuckles. His music started, and he started for the curtains. However, a stage manager grabbed his arm tightly.

"John, Trish just called," he frantically exclaimed, "Ashley's in labor."

He felt his stomach churn, and heart begin to race like a horse.

"Ar-Are you kidding me?" he stuttered in a panicked voice, "She can't be."

"Well, she is." the stage manager nodded, " She wants you at the hospital."

"Get Shawn Michaels," John ordered him, "He's Trips' new partner. Tell him Ashley is in labor, so he doesn't get pissed off please?"

"No problem, just hurry!"

John ran down the corridor, and into the lockeroom. He picked up his cellphone, and dialed a number immediately.

"Dad? Ashley's in labor. Get to the hospital please? When you see her, tell her I'll be there in an hour. Okay? Thank you."

John threw his phone in the gym bag, and didn't bother to get out of his ring attire. Instead, he took his things, and bolted out of the door. As he sped through the halls, he bumped into the one and only, Torrie Wilson. She stopped him, holding him back,

"Aren't you supposed to be out in the ring?"

"Torrie, I don't have the time to talk with you," John responded, until realizing something, "You don't have anything else to do right?"

"Uh...no?"

"C'mon," he dragged her, "We're going to the hospital."

"Wait, why?" she asked confusely, "Oh my god! Ashley's in labor isn't she?"

"Yes, let's go."

She nodded with no hesitation, "Aw, I can't wait to see her!"

Luckily for them, Tampa was only two hours away from where he was. They still had enough time to see Ashley.

--

**At the Hospital.**

"I want fucking drugs!" Ashley screamed, crossing her legs on the bed, "Trish get me fucking drugs!"

Trish laughed histerically at her desperate friend. She shook her head, dissapproving her request.

"Sweetie, you want a natural birth, don't you?"

"I want drugs!"

"Nope," Trish continued, flipping through a magazine, "Sit tight there babe."

Ashley screamed in frustration, "I can't take this pain!"

"It's okay Ash, just calm down and breath."

Ashley leaned her head back, and squeezed her eyes shut. She took deep breathes, before opening her eyes once more. She could feel her lower body distorting, and sweat drip down her forehead. She hadn't even begun pushing and she was sweating. Ashley couldn't believe that the little cramp she felt was a contraction. Her water broke during Lilian's announcement of the main event. Trish was happy at the fact it broke, never did it cross her mind to worry. She knew the exact procedure of getting her there. Through the speedy ride, she was repeating, "Oh my gosh Ash, your going to be a mommy!" Ashley wanted to choke her out because of the pain, but she held it in. Now, she's sitting in a bed, praying for it to be over. Of course she wanted her babies to come, but she couldn't believe how painful it was.

"Ms. Massaro," the doctor walked into the room, "Are you alright?"

"Sure doctor," she laughed in pain, "I'm peachy pie."

"Good," he smiled, taking some gloves, and a seat. "Let's see the dilation."

He checked and grinned, "Okay, well you are four centmetres dilated right now,"

Ashley groaned, hitting her head against the pillow, "Doctor, I want drugs please?"

"No, don't give it to her," Trish ordered, "She's just in pain that's all."

"Okay," The doctor smiled, "I'll be back to check on you, alright?"

"Whatever," Ashley snapped, "Trish, can we go?"

"What? Ash you can't leave the hospital your in labor."

"I don't care," she continued, "I'll have these twins in the street or something. Better yet, and elevator."

Trish laughed, rolling her eyes, "Your unbelievable Ash."

"OWW!" Ashley screamed, gripping onto the pillow, "Trish, I hate this!"

"I know..." Trish had listened to the same line over and over again, "I know..."

--

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Torrie scrunched her nose at the modern rap song, "Can I switch the radio channel?"

John took a breath to himself, turning into the exit, "Sure, Torr."

She smiled happily, flicking through the channels. She stopped as her ears heard the familiar beat of "Check Yes Juliet."

John groaned inwardly, while Torrie hummed the song to herself. He knew this was going to be a long two hour ride with the Boise Belle.

"So John, are you excited?" she turned to him, with a cocked eyebrow, "To be a daddy?"

"Yeah, and scared at the same time."

"Don't worry, your going to be a great dad."

"I sure hope so. Ash and I are going to responsible for not one life, but two. You know, making sure their studying hard, behaving well...it's a big responsibilty."

"Yes, but it's going to be the best thing in your life, their going to kiss and hug you. Aren't you excited to here the words 'I love you dad?'"

He couldn't wait for that moment. When his twins would say those precious four words. It was every new father's favorite moment. When their kids first say that.

"Hell yeah Torrie," he grinned, "So, how about you? When are you and Randy planning on having kids?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I want a big family."

"Then, I'm guessing you two should start," he joked, "Randy wants kids too."

"I know, we discussed it one time. He thinks we should all give them the initals RKO."

"Only he would think of that," John laughed, "Your poor children."

"Are we close?"

"Does it look like it?" The Champ began, pointing at the traffic, "Just our luck."

"Look at the bright side," she turned the music up, "We can listen to music!"

No, it was not a bright side for the West Newbury Native, but for Torrie, it sure was.

--

"How long has it been?" Ashley started, wiping the sweat with the back of her head.

"Hm, four hours or so." Trish answered, throwing down the sudoku pad, "I hate sudoku."

"It's not your fault that your not good at those games," the voice of a familiar man rang through the room.

"Mr. Cena!" Ashley squealed, opening her arms to him, "I'm so happy your here."

He smiled, giving her a warm hug, "Good, John will be here soon."

"I don't care," she said, pulling him by the collar, "Do me a favor, go and get the woman who has the drugs. When you do, bring her here."

"Uh why?"

"I want the goods." she wiggled her eyebrows, until Trish took a hold of the conversation.

"Nuh uh, Ash. No drugs." Trish wagged her finger, "Mr. Cena, I'm going to get some coffee, then will be right back."

"No problem Trish."

She went through the door, leaving Ashley and Mr. Cena alone.

"How did you get here so fast?" she broke the comfortable silence that had started upon them.

"I have my ways," he joked, staring at his son's girlfriend, "Are you ready?"

"To suck it?"

"No... to be a mother?"

"Well, I guess so, I mean of course I'm nervous. And, I know I won't be the perfect mother. But, I know I can be one hell of a mother."

He nodded, looking down at her, "Good, I know you will be too."

"Thank you," she gave him a bright smile, until feeling another pain, "AH!"

"It's fine, just breath," he had been through this same procedure four times with his wife. He knew what was going on, and after so much experience, he knew she would be alright.

"Where's the doctor?" Ashley sighed, leaning her head back again, "Where's John, where the hell is the woman with the drugs?!"

-

"Where's Torrie?" Randy thought out loud, turning his head toward Shawn, "Man, where is she?"

Shawn hit the back of the Legend's Killer head pointing at the note, "Read the note dumbass."

He picked up the note, and overviewed it. His blue eyes grew, "Holy shit, Ashley's in labor!"

"I know," Shawn said smoothly,"They left six hours ago."

"What?! I have to go!"

"It's going to take you forever to get there," the Heartbreak Kid stated, "Unless, you want to speed."

Randy grabbed his car keys, and bag, "Well, I'm going to that hospital."

Shawn pouted nodding his head, "I'll go too, I really don't feel like staying in this hotel alone. "

"Let's go dude."

--

"Ashley, your nine centimetres dilated," The doctor informed her, as two nurses filed in, "Your going to start pushing at ten okay?"

She nodded, looking at the door. John wasn't there, and it began to worry her. Who would help her through this?

"Trish, where's John?"

"I don't know, he just called me," The Canadian blonde ran a hand through her hair,"He said that he--"

"Is here," John's voice interrupted her words. He was wearing a hospital gown, to match the doctor, "I'm here."

Trish sighed in relief, "Thank god, I thought I was going to have to hold her hand."

"No, that's my job." he patted her back, "Everyone is out there, you can join them if you want."

She moved her head, before turning to her best friend.

"I can't wait to see them, I'm so proud of you sweetie."

Trish left the room, as John walked to Ashley's bedside, looking down.

"Sorry I'm late baby," he combed her wet blonde hair, "I found out you were in labor once I was about to make my entrance."

"It's fine, your not that late," she felt another pain, and noticed the doctor took his seat.

"Ashley, it's time to push," he told her, "Your dilated 10 centimetres. Are you ready?"

John grabbed her hand, as she nodded.

"Okay, push..."

Ashley did as she was told, "AHHH!"

"C'mon baby, you can do it!" John encouraged, feeling a tightness on his hand. "Oww, my hand!"

"I don't fucking care about your hand!! AH!" she gritted through teeth, "Asshole! I hate you!"

"Push, c'mon Ashley I see the head."

She pushed harder, until a loud cry aroused the room. She took a long breath, relaxing.

"It's a boy," the doctor told her, "John, want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes," he smiled, taking the medical scissors, and cutting the cord. "Hey son, it's dad."

"Wait, Ashley, you have to push again for the next baby."

John went back to her side, taking a hold of her hand again

"Why?! I don't want to!" she cried, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"You have to, three pushes and your second baby is here."

"John, I can't..." she shook her head, "It's too painful."

"Ashley, you can do it. You can go through the pain, it's been worse than before. I believe in you baby."

"Push Ashley!" the doctor demanded, and so she did, pushing harder than last time.

Only taking three pushes, another cry was heard, and another umbilical cord was cut. Now, Ashley could lean back and relax. The twins cried in a chorus, while they were getting cleaned up. John carried the two babies in his arms, and brought the boy to his girlfriend. She smiled, leaning up on the bed. She stared at her son, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." she touched his small fingers, "Welcome to the world, Jayden Parker Cena."

John peered down at his daughter, with a huge smile on his face. He rocked her softly, thinking of how beautiful it was to have his daughter in his arms.

"Welcome to the world, Leah Marie Cena."

"Ash," he said, "Thank you for bringing these beautiful babies to the world."

She smiled, "We're so lucky."

"I love you baby," he kissed her lips softly, until five people barged into the room.

"Hey!" they greeted simutaniously, "Aw, look at the twins!'

Torrie, Trish, Randy, Shawn, and Mr. Cena awed when their eyes landed on the twins.

"Guys there so cute," Torrie squealed, "Let me hold..."

"Jayden," Ashley grinned, "Jayden Parker Cena."

"Cute name." Randy commented, "John, what did you name the girl?"

"Her name is Leah Marie Cena."

"Wow, you actually picked a nice name," Randy patted his back, "Am I the godfather?'

"I don't know if I can trust you with my children if I die."

"I take that offensive," he seriously said, "I'm going to spoil your children."

"Your the godfather ass." Shawn rolled his eyes, "Your stupid, I hope your children don't turn out like you."

"They won't," Torrie butted in,"They're going to smart like me."

Randy stood back, holding his god-daughter in his arms. Meanwhile, Ashley was speaking with her two best friends.

"Both of you are the god-mother's okay?"

They agreed, "Yes, of course. Ash, Leah and Jayden are adorable."

"Yes they are," she quietly admitted, "They're my babies."

After several minutes of talking and catching up, the five left the hospital room. John sat on the chair, with his son in his arms.

"Ashley, can you believe it," he softly spoke, "They're here."

"I know," she smiled, "We're offically a family."

John kissed her forehead, "Yes we are."

Leah and Jayden fell asleep in their parents' arms. Their parents, who had been best friends, who had secret feelings for each other. Here they were, sharing a life lasting memory. The birth of their twins, nothing could top this.

For once, the couple had forgotten about all the problems, and focused on something better. Their new-found family.

--

**Well, that was the end of Accidentally In Love! Once again, thank you to all those reviewers, and all of you who have supported this story from day one! Now, review for the last time...**

**xoxo, michelle. **


End file.
